The Streets of Dublin
by louie-fly
Summary: Champion Street Racer; Ashley Baker has one mission: To eliminate her rivals. There is a lot at stake for the street racers in Ireland as they come under attack
1. Chapter 1

'**The Streets of Dublin'**

**By: Victoria-Pearson.**

AN: I have posted this story here before a while ago, but I've decided to restructure it, keeping parts of the orginal that I had here. Would appreciate all forms of reviews. Thanks!

Summary - In Dublin, Ireland illegal street racing takes over in the night, and in this quiet city there can only be one winner. When teams start to disappear under mysterious circumstances suspicion turns onto champion racer Ashley Baker, seen as a quiet achiever she only has one mission. To elimate her rivals.

**Prologue: She looked between the two men, she had shared more than just friendship with them but she could never ever establish any other form of a relationship with them not now. It was too dangerous she would become too vulnerable to her enemies.  
'Don't do this to yourself, Ash please.' his blue eyes begged her to stay but she shook her head.  
'I...can't I'm sorry but nothing is ever going to come of us. Ever.'**

**Chapter One**

Miami's notorious hot and humid summer lived up to and excelled people's expectations. Bikini-clad women unafraid to bare their skin sauntered through the streets while the men sported toned rippled muscles. Out on the beaches men and women choose to soak up the intense sunrays or cool off in the salty ocean spray. Flying water jet skis bounced and glided over the water effortlessly, speedboats dragged single and multiple people on rubber donut rings along the surface.

On the main streets, sleek soft-top sports cars parked on the curb and drove up and down the strip. Men and women sat together in the cars blasting music from the speakers dancing in their seats.

Seven kilometers from the city centre and nestled within a modest suburb was Tej's garage, one of the hippest car garages in the area, There was a party on every night and activates running throughout the day and today was no exception. Smooth R'n'B music blared out from the speakers, people gathered at the pool edges shouted their delight at the games going on in the pool. Out front of the garage in the parking lot cars of various colors, sizes and models were parked, and even occupied much of the street, and one more car was just making its way into the park lot. Jimmy, the smart automatic working on the engine of a Honda Civic lifted his head at the sight of the new arrival. It was a Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII, in metallic black and gold trim with tinted windows, 19" inch silver chrome rims and the vinyl pattern on the side showed red and yellow flames. Jimmy straightened up and wiped his hands on an old rag he's stuck in his pocket; the car slowed down and he walked around to the driver's side. The window wound down and revealed a young Asian girl about 24years of age her hair tugged back into a tight pony tail and wearing dark sunglasses, a cream-colored tank top and blue jeans. Her hands rested against the steering wheel and Jimmy leant down resting his arms against the open window.

'Can I help you?' He asked.

'I hear this is the place to find the best street racers in Miami,' she remarked; Jimmy's face lit up into a smile.

'You heard right. We got the best of the best the cream of the crop in street racing. Challenge them at your own risk,' he said and straightened up.

'There is a free space over there,' he pointed out front a front end parking space between a Mitsubishi 3000GT and a Chevrolet Corvette.

'Thanks.' The Asian girl answered and Jimmy stood back as she drove the car forwards and easily parked it. She stepped from the car and locked it open Jimmy had to hold up his jaw when his gaze flicked down her body, she smiled at him knowing what would be going through his head. Lifting her sunglasses onto her head she also tucked her keys into her back pocket.

'All right then, lead the way,' she said.

'First, can you tell me your name?' he asked, she cocked her head with one eyebrow raised.

'And why would you like to know?' she quizzed.

'Well if you want to be known around here you need to spread your name around and gain the attention, especially with the right people,' Jimmy replied.

'Ashley Baker.' She said and held out her hand for him to shake which he accepted.

'Jonathan Tan, but everyone just calls me Jimmy, and I'm the mechanic here,' he answered.

'Pleased to meet you,' Ashley remarked.

'Right then, follow me and I'll show you around,' Jimmy said. He led her back through the main garage door and to where the party raged.

'Wow,' Ashley said taking in the scene before her eyes.

'Yeah man, this is how we do it out here, every day,' Jimmy answered she nodded her head.

'Yes I can see,' she agreed. Drinks flowed, food was consumed, music blared and bodies grinded hard together in the intense heat. Jimmy looked around through the crowd for one of his friends and before long he spotted the familiar blonde head of Brian's.

'This way,' Jimmy said Ashley followed him; a few of the skimpy dressed girls gave her a jealous glare.

'What's up with them?' she muttered.

'Yo, Bri!' Jimmy yelled he waved his arms. The blonde haired man that Ashley also saw waved back and began walking towards them. As he came clearer into view she had to admit he was a good-looking man. His blonde haired was tousled and he had on a plain blue t-shirt, cargo shorts and sandals and fair skin.

'Sup Jimmy,' Brian replied.

'How's the work coming with the Honda?' he asked.

'Man, complicated especially with the new engine I put in last week, but a few more tweaks and it should be fine,' Jimmy answered. Brian nodded his eyes moved over the girl standing aside of Jimmy, she smiled softly and stepped forwards.

'Hi I'm Ashley,' she said.

'Brian,' Brian answered with a nod.

'New racer and looking for a challenge,' Jimmy added a light smile crossed Brian's face.

'Is that so?' he asked Ashley nodded.

'Yes. I have heard plenty about street racers here in the States, but especially in Miami, so I thought I'd come along and see it for myself and if I could cash in on the action,' she remarked. Brian rubbed his chin, full of thought but Jimmy recognized the look on his friend's face.

'What's your track record?' he asked.

'All you need to know is, back where I reside, I own the streets,' she answered.

'Ah a cocky one that's what we like to see,' Brian said he and Jimmy exchanged smiles.

'Tej will love this,' Jimmy remarked.

'Yeah he will, as a matter of fact, Jimmy go and get him,' Brian added he looked at Ashley.

'If you are as good as you suggest then how about we have a race, just you and me?' he suggested; she chewed on the idea only for half a second.

'You're on.' She replied.

'Good,' Brian grinned, Jimmy dashed away to find Tej and announce to the crowd if anyone was listening about the one on one race.

'So what do you drive?' Ashley asked as she and Brian made their way back through the garage and to the front parking lot.

'Come and take a look,' he said, they took a left turn and walked around the corner of the garage, and there parked under the shade of a tree stood his gleaming silver metallic Skyline GT-R34 with blue stripes along the top and sides.

'Nice,' she said.

'I have a Skyline, myself back home and it's a beauty. Racked up plenty of wins with it over the years,' she added.

'Oh, yeah? What's your ride for this race?' Brian asked. A little smirk came across her lips she indicated for him to follow her he did so, though he trailed a short distance behind to take in her figure. He licked his lips. Ashley stopped in front of her car and slowly turned around, Brian cast his eyes away from her and to the car behind he tried not to show any surprise at the sight of the Evo.

'That's a good choice,' he answered and cleared his throat she smirked.

'Are you afraid?' she asked he scoffed.

'Not at all as a matter of fact, I used to own one a couple of years ago. Worked a treat for me,' he said.

'Well,' she said.

'That is good to know. Now, take a very good at it because this is as close as you'll get,' she said.

'Well confident aren't you? Let's put the bets in,' he said. Ashley unlocked her car and opened the glove box, rummaged in there for a minute and emerged with a stack of money bills in hand.

'What's your wager?' she asked. Brian reached into his back pocket bringing out his own stack of bills he thumbed through the lot grabbed a fist full.

'How is $10, 00 for you?'

'Fine by me,' she agreed removing her stack.

'I'll take those,' Tej chirped as he appeared from behind Brian, he accepted the two stacks of money bills.

'I'll keep it safe don't you worry,' he said, a gleaming smile spread on his face. Ashley found this man an interesting one. He wore a white sleeves shirt with a matching pair of loose pants, he had a gold bracelet hanging off his left wrist and a silver chain around his neck, dark skin and a white bucket style hat covering his long black and brown braided hair.

'I'm Tej Parker,' he said.

'Ashley Baker,' Ashley replied, out the corner of her eye she saw the car park now beginning to fill with people, they climbed into their cars, engines roared and grunted.

'All right, listen up! This race is going to take place just down the road, on Schell Street,' Tej said.

'It's the only street in this area that stretches 1 kilometer straight. I hope you can take a drag race,' Brian said a sly smirk crossed his lips and once again his eyes glanced over her body Ashley chuckled, she slid up to him and touched his cheek.

'Now, now don't get too ahead of yourself. Play your cards right and you might never know what happens next,' she replied with a teasing wink. Brian sighed heavily as she walked away from him and got into her car. The engine purred to life Brian stepped off to side and watched in silence as the car reversed and screeched its tyres on the asphalt burning a little rubber and zipping off into the distance. He shook his head the smile returned to his face.

'It will only be a matter of time,' he said and headed to his car and jumped in.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Thank you to my first reviewer Jo :-)**

**Chapter 2**

By the time Brian caught up with the mass group on Schelle Street the road side was covered in the long line of spectator cars, it resembled a parade for street racing. He drove up towards the start line where Tej, Roman Pearce and Suki stood waiting as was Ashley in her car. She had the driver's window wound down; since the two cars were right-hand drives there was some distance between them. Brian rested his arm against the wide and leant halfway out.

'So,' he chirped. Ashley turned to him her eyebrows half raised.

'Yes?'

He grinned and licked his lips.

'What do you say to a date after the race?' he asked. _**Have to give him credit for putting his best foot forward. **_She thought. There was no doubt she definitely found him attractive more than just some regular guy with his dazzling blue eyes and sandy blonde hair and that cheeky smile.

'Ok,' she said.

'You are on,'  
Brian's smile grew wider he tapped the side of his car and settled back in his seat.

'See you at the end,' he remarked.

'I'll see you there,' she answered and wound up the window. Suki strolled up between the two cars to the start line and turned around she raised both arms.

'Ready…set…GO!'

Her arms dropped to her sides the cars screeched their tyres; smoke from the burnt rubber enthralled the nearby crowd, and Skyline and Evo shot off down the street at first both cars were neck and neck. Ashley was the first to change gears giving extra grunt in the car's acceleration the scenery flew by not that she'd noticed. A quick glance in the mirror to check on the other car she was pleased to see it was already lagging behind.

'Come on, you got to be better than that!' she exclaimed, as the two cars flew down the slope and headed up the hill she made a second gear change and switched into the left lane.

'Damn!' Brian mumbled he floored it harder this time and caught up to the ear end of the Evo and made a quick change into the right lane to draw level.

'Oh no you don't,' Ashley said, another change of gears and she pulled slightly ahead and moved lanes to block off Brian's next move.

'Ah you haven't got me just yet,' he answered with a smirk. He too changed up a gear they were closing in on the finish line he knew if he wanted to make this final move count he had to get it right. With his right hand he kept the steering wheel steady and with his left he found the small red flick switch just beneath the CD stereo system. He flicked on the switch, heard a light _pop _and put both hands back on the wheel.

'Here we go,' he said and keeping the wheel straight his thumbs on the N2O buttons on either side of the steering wheel. The car shot forwards in a sudden burst of acceleration flying towards the finish line.

'Armature,' Ashley replied , her activation button was, unlike Brian's car was located next to the gear box, flicking the switch up she went for the final gear change pushed down harder on the accelerator pedal and hit the N2O. It was all a blur what happened next she knew not to change the dynamics of the steering wheel now, and instead counted in her head the final 400meters run to the finish. She swerved the car a little to the left and braked tyres screaming through the air and jerked to a halt. The crowd cheered and clapped she acknowledged with a short wave then and turned around to see Brian's car also parked though at a 90 degree angle. He was already out of his car and leaning against it with arms folded across his broad chest. She strode over to him and placed her hands on her lips.

'Well,' she said.

'Yes, well,' he answered.

'All right, all right!' Tej called he walked towards the pair they glanced over at him as he approached them in tow with Rom, Suki, Jimmy and much of the gathering crowd.

'Looks like we got a new racer to add to our ranks,' Tej said he patted Ashley on the shoulder she took it in her stride.

'Oh thanks but I can't,' she answered.

'Why not? Girl you're good and we could always do with one more especially with your caliber,' Rom remarked.

'Yeah…well I do appreciate the offer but I've got my own racing back home and that is my commitment. I came out here looking for a chance to see what your driver could offer and now I know. So I can pass off the knowledge onto those in my district,' Ashley explained.

'That is a pity but I suggest you can learn much, much more with another race tonight,' Tej added.

'I'll think about it,' she remarked.

'Ok then, maybe this will help you make a decision on tonight,' Tej added he dug into his pants pocket and pulled out the mass stack of money bills. He thumbed through it briefly and with a smile handed it out to Ashley. She nodded her thanks and accepted the stack and looked at Brian he remained un-moved.

'Aw don't tell me you're feeling jealous now, especially to lose out to me?' she remarked.

'No not at all,' he answered.

'All right so how about th—'

'COPS!' somebody shouted, instantly the place was a flood of panic, roaring engines, and just in the distance police sirens was heard.

'Follow me,' Brian said with a wave as he jumped into his car; Ashley did as told and slammed on the accelerator to follow Brian. He zigzagged through the bunched traffic game as other racers rushed to escape the police. Just when he thought they might be in the clear after hitting a side alley and burst out onto a quiet strip of road, three cop cars flew into view right behind them. Ashley took a quick glance through her rearview mirror.

'Ok not good.' She said. They continued down the road still with the cops on their tail.

'Pull over!' one officer ordered through their PA system. Brian caught another alley just up ahead and swerved right into it Ashley did as well the cops were swift in their reaction to follow, Brian missed out on making sharp turn to the right and instead drove straight past. Ashley opted for the turn and disappeared.

'What? Where does she think she is going?' he said. Unsurprisingly to him one cop car went after her while the other two remained on him. He came to the end of the alleyway just as another car flew by forcing him to turn right, a taxi cab screamed to a stop just as Brian made the turn and he had to swing left this time.

'Crazy stupid racer!' the taxi yelled. Brian didn't even look he quickly straightened up his car and hit the gas again. The two cop cars following shot out onto the road not long after and resumed their chase again.

'This is going to take forever,' he grunted.

Ashley had a bit more luck losing her cop chaser once they had hit the main traffic. Along other drivers gave way to the cops when their sirens came on but Ashley was still able to maneuver cleverly in and out of the cars that hadn't yet cleared a path and gained valuable distance on the cops.

'Well that was a close call,' she said now reducing the speed. She saw a free parking space just ahead directly in front of a café. She pulled in and shut the engine off and got out. She heard somebody wolf whistle from across the road she spun around to look and saw a group of five men, all of them wearing street baggy clothes and greased hair.

'Ugh,' she muttered and ignored them and headed to the café, her nostrils filled with the smell of coffee and toasted sandwiches'.

***

Brian had eventually evaded the cops after a half an hour drive through the main city streets. He pulled into a gas station to fill up as the tank filled with gas he leant against the car his forehead rested upon his elbow. The heat was intense now he felt the t-shirt now stick to his body he breathed out deeply.

'Ruined my date guess I'll try again tonight,' he said, well he hoped Ashley would come back tonight. Just then his phone rang. Without even looking at the screen he put the phone to his ear.

'Hello?'

'Bri! Where are ya, man? Everyone's already back at the garage,' Rom said.

'Just filling up I'll be back soon,' Brian answered.

"Ok, and do you know where's your girlfriend?'

'Ha funny and no I haven't got a clue. She was supposed to follow me, but ended up going some other way and I lost sight of her,' Brian remarked.

'Never mind you might see her tonight,' Rom added.

'Yeah, maybe. Anyway I'll see you guys soon,'

'Right see you,' Hanging up Brian headed into the store to pay. As he was about to step in the roar of an engine caught his attention. He swung around a smile appeared instantly upon his face he recognized the car. It came to a stop directly in front of him the driver's side door swung open, she stepped out a gentle smile on her lips.

'Well, well so where did you go?' he asked.

'Well it didn't look like we were getting anywhere with the cops by going the same way. Figured it was best to make their chase a little bit harder,' she said.

'And I was hungry,' she added.

'You could have just stayed with me and once we shook the cops then grabbed a bite to eat together,' he remarked.

'Ah and that is something you haven't yet realized about me,' she said and inched closer towards him, he felt his heart race just that bit faster when she got this close.

'Oh, yeah?' he remarked. She leant up to whisper into his ear.

'Yes, and maybe you just might get to find out tonight,' she remarked. Brian swallowed hard he couldn't quite get the words out, Ashley knew it too she moved back and winked.

'See you tonight, oh and don't be late this time,' she answered, hoped back into her car and backed out of the park and drove away into the streaming traffic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Street lights lit up the streets of Miami as night time took over; the sky was nothing more than a black blanket. It was now just a tick over 10:30pm all the racers had gathered at Berkeley's Raceway, an old abandoned racing venue 6.5 kilometers away from the central city. Here the cops wouldn't track them down and the night races were free to go ahead and be un-interrupted So far there was drag races, drift races, and a full on circuit on a track just outside of the main venue. Ashley was happy for the moment to just take a step back and observe the scene. She hadn't yet seen Brian but she wasn't bothered her attention more focused on the variety of drivers in action. She stopped to watch a drift race on at that very moment. Three cars had already crashed into the protection barriers leaving just two cars to duel it out. The lead car was a Toyota Supra in lime green and its competitor drove a red Nissan Silva. The two cars glided effortlessly across the ground burning rubber hard as they went, it all look simple and like art but the driver always maintained great control of the cars. As they headed towards the finish line, it was the Supra's driver whom made one error judgment when he swung too far into the turn, giving away just enough of a gap to allow the Silva to glide right by on a tighter turn. People cheered like crazy when the Silva passed and took the lead now it swerved to the right and slid perfectly across the line.

'Not bad,' Ashley remarked.

'You think you can do any better?' somebody spoke; startled she turned to see a man with red curls and dressed all in black leather.

'No,' she shook her head.

'Well it sure sounded like it,' he said.

'Look I don't know what you think I said, but whatever you think you got it wrong. Now excuse me,' she answered and turned to walk away only for him to reach out and grab hold of her arm.

'You miss, I can tell you're new here and no newbie gets away with such a remark.' He sneered.

'Let go of my arm,' Ashley said the red haired man's lips curved into a sly smirk.

'No I don't think so. Consider yourself challenged to a drift race,' he answered she wrenched her arm free from his grip and glared at him.

'Fine I accept.' She remarked.

'Good. I will see you out there-'he pointed to the track.

'In five minutes,' he said.

'Oh don't worry I'll be there,' she said. He smiled and spun around brushing quickly through the crowd pushing aside people who shouted obscenities at him but he didn't even turn his head.

'Excuse me,' a female's voice perked up Ashley craned her head around to face a young girl about the same age with copper brown shoulder length hair with blond streaks, a fair complexion, and she was dressed in a mini shirt, tank top and heels.

'Can I help you?' Ashley asked.

'Well yes I am sure you can, see it is just that you look really familiar to me and I couldn't help wondering if you are the same girl I heard many talk about, the best racer out of Ireland,' the gril remarked.

'Actually yes I am,' Ashley answered.

'Wow, oh my goodness this is so great!' the girl exclaimed.

'Hey, hey everyone! Guess who we have here!' she yelled gaining attention from the crowd nearby; Ashley though privately proud of her record and stance in street racing back in Ireland didn't always gloat about it and preferred at times to pretend it didn't exist. It always brought too much un-wanted attention and as a private person she liked to keep her profile low key.

'Yeah we got Ireland's best racer with us tonight. How cool is that?' the girl continued to rattle, some of the people in the crowded just nodded and made remarks others were even more curious and came slower. Asked to shake hands, threw questions at her about how she got so good, if she had done any interviews, and held any trophies' of significance. It was all starting to get a bit too overwhelming.

'Ok, all right that is enough now!' she heard Brian's voice above the crowd, instantly people moved aside and cleared a path, he smiled at Ashley she returned his gesture with a nod.

'Ok come on there is nothing to see here. Come on we got races happening!' Tej yelled he appeared right beside Brian, the crowd listened and dispersed farther away and left the trio alone.

'So, I realize it is quite late but how about we do that date now?' Brian asked.

'Oh, do you think you could hold that thought for a few minutes? I have a race in a second. Let me deal to this drift guy and then I'm all yours,' Ashley winked. She moved away to her car got in and started the engine, and drove it onto the track. Already at the start line was the red haired and his gold colored RX-7. Tej was walking out to the middle to collect the money as the two drivers eye-baled each other, the red leaned out of his window.

'You missy,' he said pointing at her; Ashley didn't even bother to look around.

'Are going to be shown that this is a men's domain. No women can race here,' he said.

'Hey,' Tej broke in.

'How about you stop talking so we can get the race started?' he said, the red haired immediately shut his mouth and pulled out his stack of money bills.

'I am willing to put a full $100,000 on the race,' he remarked Tej wolf whistled.

'Man are you sure you want to do that? That's high stakes,' he answered. The red haired glanced back at Ashley she had stayed un-moved only looking straight ahead.

'I'm willing to stake it,' he answered.

'All right it's your loss,' Tej said he accepted the stack of bills and moved to Ashley she had already prepared the money and thrust her out to Tej he added it to the pile. This time a pretty blonde strode up along between the two cars and held her hands up in the air.

'Are you ready?' she yelled and the two drivers nodded.

'On your marks…get set….GO!'

The two cars flew forwards already obtaining a high speed of 100km/ph running down the stretch of straight track space. Going towards the first turn, it was the RX-7 to drift ever so slickly in and out of the corner but Ashley was not about to be out done and was quick to follow. Drifting was one of her weaker points in racing but she'd practiced enough to hide her weakness so opponents wouldn't pounce.

'Show off,' she muttered as she guided her car around the turn and straightened up again, floored on the gas and caught up side by side with the RX-7.

'No way little girl you won't get the best of me,' the red haired said and shifted into the next gear and gained more acceleration but Ashley had already anticipated this move before and reacted at the same time; that did nothing to impress the red haired man and only encouraged him to go faster into the next corner, then he had first anticipated and sent him wider out.

'Ah there we go,' Ashley smiled taking a sharper angle into the second corner and getting a lead on the RX-7 the crowded all around cheered some booed and she assumed it was because they were the loyal ones towards her opponent Now the two cars were back on the main straight heading towards the next corner Ashley still leading but only by half a length. She caught sight in her rear view mirror of the other car moving up and right behind her bump.

'Yeah like that tactic is going to work,' she answered, and instead of speeding up she choose to maintain the same speed, and when the other car made a move to try and come up alongside she also moved to keep him behind. The third corner was now coming up quickly and unlike the previous two that were quite wide and turned to the left; this one was much tighter around the bend and to the right.

'All right here goes nothing,' Ashley said. She slowed down, steered right and threw on the handbrake the car screeched loudly as the wheels slid across the ground, she kept as close to the curb as possible knowing if she even went a little bit too wide she'd give up ground. Then, just as quickly as the corner turned tightly left in, it then turned into a tight right turn. She switched the car around but never saw the RX-7 come up behind faster towards her rear bumper. As she was just getting the car to come around the bend and straighten up again, that's when the RX-7 hit. A fierce and sharp push right into the back of her car that dented the front end of RX-7 and leaving a scratch to the Evolution the car reacted instantly to the touch and sent the backside of the car outwards; Ashley hit on the brakes to stop it and the RX-7 flew past she swore under her breath. The Red haired man didn't car he had a huge smile on his face.

'You won't beat me little girl,' he said as he got out of the turn and went on the back straight. He heard a roar of an engine and glanced in the rear view mirror. She had certainly not given up so easily despite the little mishap but he wasn't going to give way and took up every space he could whenever she tried to make a pass. There was only two more turns to go before the end of the race, the crowd was still revved up as they watched the race Brain though, had only just returned from a quick trip down to a 24-hour corner store.

'You missed some good action Bri,' Tej remarked Brian just smirked.

'Like I need to be around to see her kick some more butt. She already got me good earlier,' he said he laughed recalling that close race. Out on the track though the race was heating up once again with the two cars going head to head alongside each other after Ashley was finally able to cut a path to move up side the RX-7, but he wasn't making it easy on her. From time to time he tried to swerve left and right to keep her at bay. But he was running out of room as they made a dash for the final bend this one was relatively easy though and needed not too much timing. The two cars went into the right-hand turn side by side at first, with the RX-7 taking the inside corner and Ashley on the outside. This didn't give her much room but just enough to come out of the turn slightly ahead. But the red haired wasn't about to let his own opportunity pass and just as the two cars slid through the turn he angled his outwards in hopes to try and get close enough to the Evo and push it out farther and allowing him a better run to the finish. But on this occasion Ashley was anticipating him to try something like this and braked, sharply, the RX-7 never saw that move coming causing him to slid out of the corner, he instantly hit the brakes to stop and Ashley took off out of the bend and for the finish line.

'Bitch!' the red haired man screamed he banged his fists against the steering wheel, the crowd went crazy wolf whistling, cheering and clapping like clowns as Ashley flew across the finish line and slid to a stop.

'Whoa,' Tej said in a low whisper Brian laughed.

'You didn't expect that victory, huh? She's just bagged quite a bit of cash there,' he remarked.

'Yeah, man Rich got his ass handed to him a plate,' Tej said, and he followed the crowd out onto the track at the same time he dug his hands into the back pockets of his pants to pull out the money. Brian followed close behind but made sure to keep the magazine in his hand out of sight. Ashley shut off her engine and climbed from the car, the RX-7 had just pulled over the finish line and the guy's crew members quickly went over to him. He was furious as he emerged from the car and slammed the door shut with such force.

'Oh, some body's furious,' Ashley remarked grinning.

'Well when you lose as much as he has on a race it never goes down too well,' Brian said as he slid up beside her, she nodded at him.

'Well, what can I say? Nobody gets away with scratching my car in a race,' she answered, nodded again this time at Tej as he approached with the stack of bills in hand; and he held it out to her.

'Girl I don't know how you do it, but geeze you've shown Rich up. And not too many people can lay claim to that one,' he answered she shrugged her shoulders.

'I do what I have to, to teach guys like him a lesson,' she remarked and accepted the stack, flicked her thumbs through it and glanced over at Rich and his crew. He was staring back with a cold glaze in his eyes.

'Looks like you got some damage there!' she called out he only grunted and turned away. As the crowd began to disperse to watch the other races going on soon it was only Ashley and Brian left standing by her car.

'So,' she said turning to him.

'So,' he replied with a nod. Ashley shifted on her feet and Brian looked around the scene avoiding looking directly at her.

'So,' Ashley started again.

'Are we going to do this date?' she asked he now focused on her totally, she raised her eyebrows.

'All right then let's get out of here,' he answered rubbing his hands together, he liked the idea of getting her alone for a few hours.

'On one condition,' she said.

'Sure,' he answered; and with that Ashley held up her keys.

'I'm driving,' she answered.

'All right you got it,' he agreed, and they got into the car, and it was only then as they settled into their seats did Ashley catch sight of the magazine. _**Oh, no he hasn't got what I think he does…does he? **_She thought, but nevertheless she pushed the thought to the back of her mind and soon enough they were back on the main road and away from the racing scene.

***

'You know,' Brian said, as he gulped down another slice of his steak.

'Yeah?' Ashley asked she sat back in her chair and wiped her mouth with the napkin. Around the small steak restaurant there was only a sprinkle of customers at this time of the night, it wasn't heavily decorated with furniture but felt cozy enough. Brian wiped his mouth too and pulled out the now rolled up magazine from his back pocket and placed it on the table. Ashley stared down at it all kinds of thoughts running through her head.

'Oh, yeah that,' she remarked shifting around in her seat Brian laughed.

'Are you embarrassed?' he asked.

'No,'

'Of course not, it's just, well sometimes what I do is made into a big deal and I don't always feel too comfortable about it,' she answered, she picked up the magazine gazed at the cover. The photo was relatively old, taken when she'd first broken into the racing scene seven years ago, as a fresh-faced 16year old, with her then first car a Skyline GT-R32. It was big news that day, and she remembered the race all too well. It was a two-way race alternating between a drag and drift race, one on one with the man she promised she'd track down and defeat. She flipped the magazine open and turned to the article that was spread across four pages, back to back. It had entailed everything of her interview when she talked of how she first got into the racing, where her love of cars came from and why she was determined to be the best, and now she was aside from knocking off her rival in the biggest race on the calendar, that was still a crown she wanted.

_Ashley had always had a love for street racing and cars, so much so she spent more time at race tracks and her father's garage shop then school. He owned his own company named; Hot-to-throttle and it was run very successfully for four years, until her parents' sudden death when she was 15. Her parents Margaret and Daniel Holdsworth were on their way home from dinner when they were caught in the middle of a police chase, hunting street racers that had turned ugly with shots fired at both ends. Both had died at the scene after their car was knocked over a hill and crashed through shrubs and bushes and ruptured the fuel tank._

_'The police didn't want to tell me what had happened, as I was too young to fully comprehend what had happened. I spent the next few months researching and investigating the cause of the accident, and when I found out the driver who was responsible had fled to Ireland, I followed leaving the rest of my extended family back in Australia.'_

_'I couldn't let him get away with it and I was determined to get some sort of justice against him.'_

_'I had been driving a lot with my dad before I got my license so I was familiar with the workings of a car, but once I officially had my license I started racing, and worked at it until I knew I could take on Jonathan Barbs, the one responsible for my parents' untimely death.'_

There was more to the article but she didn't need to read the rest, she closed the magazine and handed it back to Brian.

'Well you know the rest of it,' she said.

'Well not all because how did you get from there to now?' he asked, she shrugged.

'After I beat out Jonathan in that race I stayed on and kept racing, got even better and just went through the ranks that now leads me here. Still not quite the King of the streets, I have tried but failed already so I'm biding my time until the big race of the year which is on at the end of the year. So, as a way to prepare for it I came out here about two months ago and decided to race against the best racers here in the States as part of my preparation. Now my time's almost up and I need to be heading back to Dublin and return to racing there,' she explained.

'And, the deal with your last name?'

'I had to change it so I wouldn't drag my family's name through the mud. Even though they are now aware of what I do, I wanted to keep a separate identity.'

She noted Brian had a sly smile on his face while she talked.

'What?' she asked. He shook his head.

'Nothing,' he remarked she laughed.

'Yeah as if I really believe that one,' she answered cocking her head to the side. Brian just continued to shake his head and smile as he stared at her, she had such fire, a fire that intrigued his curiosity, and he wanted more of it, a lot more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to those of you that reviewed Chapt 3 so here is Chapt 4 for you, hopefully I won't take as long for the next one!!**

**Chapter 4**

Ashley groaned and mumbled obscenities when she heard the loud and abrupt ringing, coming from somewhere near her head. She kept her eyes closed and with her hand felt around the pillow and across the bed, and in the process making contact with something very soft. She grasped her fingers around the object and tugged. Nothing. She tugged again harder this time.

'Gert off,' a tired and groggy voice mumbled. Ashley opened her eyes flipped the top of the duvet down, and with her fingers still held around the object, her eyes slowly accustomed the lack of light even with a bit of sun streaming through, her face flushed.

'Oh no,' she said as it began to dawn on her the familiar sight of the face and body.

'No, no please tell me I didn't.' she said as she now looked down at herself and seeing the lack of clothes.

'Ok,' she took a deep breath.

'Don't jump to conclusions just try and remember,' she said.

'Remember what?' came the tired voice again, only this time he pulled the duvet up and over his head, she watched him covered up her mind tried to recover events from last night but to no avail.

'Erm…forget it, I'm just going to take a shower,' she said.

'Ok whatever,' he mumbled back and Ashley tugged on the flat sheet holding it tight against her body then slid out of bed. She wandered, awkwardly to her large blue suitcase flipped open the top and rummaged through all the clothing contents until she pulled out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a matching blue tank top.

'This will do,' she said grabbed the makeup bag and whipped off straight to the bathroom, with the door shut and locked she leant her head against it and breathed deeply.

'Stupid, you had to go and sleep with him!' she growled and banged her head against the door. She had already been down this road before, getting too involved with a man and it only brought disaster for her on an emotional level. Ashley pushed those thoughts now to the back of her mind and got ready for her shower.

When she emerged from the bathroom half an hour later, feeling refreshed and dressed she found Brian sat on the bed with a breakfast tray in his lap, he looked up when she came into view.

'Would you like some breakfast?' he asked, holding out a crisp croissant.

'Sure,' she answered accepting it she took a bite but avoided his eyes white she ate. There was so much she needs to say to him; to explain her feelings but she had no idea where to even begin. She had only just met him yesterday it had gone all too fast.

'So.' He said breaking the silence between them Ashley was relieved that he spoke she nodded her head.

'Yeah, look about yesterday, I —there is something I think you need to know,' she said Brian put his hands up.

'You don't need to say anything, I think I have a very good idea of what you will say,' he remarked she stared at him open-mouthed.

'So, instead why don't we agree that what happened last was a one-off,' he said.

'Sure, that suits me just fine,' Ashley replied.

'Good,'

They ate the remainder of their breakfast still with a bit of awkwardness but at least they could move on.

'When are you heading back home?' he asked.

'Friday morning.' 'Will get to Ireland on Sunday afternoon and be racing that night.' She said.

'With the car you brought here?' he asked she nodded.

'Yeah,' I do own several others but I can't leave one of mine here,' she replied.

'I see,' Brian remarked he rubbed his chin as though deep in thought.

'What other cars you got?'

'Well I have a Skyline GT-R34, BMW M3 GTR, Impreza Sti and Supra.' She answered.

'Not bad.' He said she laughed.

'Hey just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I own girly girls like a Honda S2000,' she added Brian shook his head.

'I figured as much. So then, what is your plan for today, go and race somebody else and beat them I presume,' he said; Ashley shrugged she stood up and gave a stretch then walked to the window over-looking the city's skyline.

'Think it is best I stay in today and rest, been quite an eventful few days,' she said. Brian remembered her telling him yesterday at the restaurant about her travels over the past couple of months.

'You've been on the quite journey just to be ready for one race.' He added, also getting to his feet and joined her by the window.

'Yeah, well I think of it as un-finished business,' she said; Brian intrigued by this comment gave her a little nudge she sighed rolled her eyes.

'It's nothing.'

'No it looks like something so spill,' he encouraged her, Ashley moved away from the window and instead un-locked the balcony door and stepped out into the air Brian followed, and the two of them leant on the railing.

'Ok it sounds a bit stupid, but before the accident with my parents I had always bugged them about wanting to be a street racer. Of course they forbid the idea every time I tried to bring it up. When I heard about this race for the crown that happened at the end of every year I told my parents that one day I would take that honor. They, of course disagreed as always but said if that was my goal I should go for it,' she explained.

'So why haven't you got it yet?'

She shrugged.

'I don't know, probably get nervous or I forget the plan. It is such a big race over there and to win it is like…well making a statement. I had good reason to beat Jonathan because of what he did, in a one-off race, but he still holds that one honor that I can't get.' She answered the frustration clearly visible not only in her tone but her face. _Ring! Ring! _

'Sorry excuse me a minute,' she said and stepped back inside the room to answer the call.

'Nicole, so did you get the transfer?'

'Ok great I will be there on Friday not to worry. All right see you guys then, thanks,' she ended the call just as Brian came inside and closed the balcony door.

'I should probably go and leave you to it,' he remarked she nodded.

'Yeah sure, do you maybe want a lift?' she asked. He paused a thoughtful expression on his face to her it looked as if he was weighing up the idea, maybe something he had planned and didn't want to be found out she assumed.

'No,' he answered finally and shook his head. 'I'll be fine,'

'All right see you round then.' Ashley said.

'Yeah I'm sure we will,' Brian agreed a soft smile spread across his lips causing her to laugh she waved and he headed out the door. Just as soon as he was out of the room and walked down the corridor to the fire exit stairwell he flipped open his phone and read the text message he'd received a few minutes ago.

_Hi Brian, its been a while._

_Im in Miami the moment_

_So thought mayb u wuld like_

_2 meet up in, say bout an hour_

_Surfer's heights._

_Luv .x. M_

_* Well what is the harm, we had our time and it is all in the past now. Might actually be good to see her again for a bit * _He thought, and closed his phone then headed through the exit door.

***

Ashley tapped her pocket as she walked across the parking lot to double check her room key was still in her pocket, it was so she retrieved her car keys.

'Well, well look at what we have here. The little smart arse,'

She looked up straight ahead to find Rich, the guy she'd beaten in the drift race last night.

'What do you want?' she asked.

'What do you think?' he growled back with arms firmly folded across his chest a deep scowl etched upon his face; she placed hands on hips and returned his scowl.

'If you're looking for a re-match the answer is no. I have better things to do then challenging a loser,' she said and went towards her car only for Rich to stand in her way.

'I said we are not racing again,' she remarked a smirk spread on Rich's lips he made a motion behind him. Ashley's eyes darted behind his back and noticed three more guys she hadn't even noticed earlier appear from behind several of the parked cars.

'Now,' Rich said the smirk on his face became wider.'If you know what is good for you, you will listen to what I say and don't try any tricks,' he added. Ashley stepped back and away from him, at the same time her eyes darted to his friends as they closed in around them.

'I said to listen,' he said.

'Yeah and you think that little threat is going to work on me, well you are sadly mistaken, now if you can't take a hint I don't want to race you, again so get lost,' she answered but Rich shook his head and wagged his finger.

'I am afraid young missy you don't have a say in this, I'm making the decisions here and I say you and me are going to race. However this time things will be different I can assure you because you won't win again.' He said.

'Oh and what makes you think I am going to listen to you?' she asked.

'Just don't push my patience. So be a good girl and get in your car and follow me, oh and don't try any little tricks because my boys will be watching your every move,' he remarked. Ashley glared at him she didn't know what sort of a game he was playing with her but she didn't like it. Rich turned strolled casually towards his car and got in then he wound down the window.

'Come on then sweetheart don't waste time here,' he said, she swore obscenities under her breath she cast a look back at his friends they all had smiles on their faces and one of them even eyed her with glee. There definitely was no way she could get out of this she was cornered with no other option; she walked over to her car climbed in and started the engine. Rich moved his car she follow and his friends were right on her tail. It was only then did several patrons leave the motel talking and laughing as they walked to their own cars Ashley shook her head.

'Typical someone appears now instead of earlier,' she grumbled, she turned her focus to the road ahead behind Rich's car as they moved into the morning traffic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to my one reviewer from Chapt 4, and well, well Chapt 5 has arrived!!**

**Chapter 5**

**Dublin, Ireland**

Tonight the streets around the city was quiet, which was usual for the residents as they had long grown accustomed to the sounds of raw engines and tyres burning through the air. It was a rare day off for the local street racers as they prepared for the duels that were planned for the weekend, when it was all on the line. For years the government and police did their best to subdue the racers only for them to come back full force every time, till authorities gave up. As far as they were concerned, if these kids were willing to put their lives on the line then they had to live with the consequences. The only time authorities have ever stepped was in emergency situations when poor un-suspecting civilians have become caught up in the wild antics of these young kids.

Nested within the city's industrial center was Hot-to-throttle, the garage previously owned by Ashley's father; Daniel, that she now co-owned with her friends and team mates; Nicole Lawson, Shane Fowler, Nicky Bernard, Kian Edgar and Mark Frost. All of them are decent racers in their own right though not quite in the same class as Ashley, yet they were able to maintain her high standards on the racing scene. Tonight the crew was at the garage hard at work, Nicky and Kian made the plans for the weekend races, Shane, Nicole and Mark kept busy working on three separate cars. Shane had a Toyota Supra, Nicole worked on a Nissan 35OZ and Mark had the Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder.

The sound of an engine outside caught everyone's attention, Nicky and Kian got up from the table and walked to the door to see a blacked out Eclipse GX parked across the street, the engine left running with the driver leaning against his car. The two lads recognized the driver instantly, none other than Jonathan Barbs or JB. He is the King of the streets at the moment, the guy Ashley had beaten in the one-off race as revenge, and he held the crown she wanted to posses. He's visited the garage countless times in the past couple of months in hopes to challenge the team and claim the four cars Ashley owned. He'd beaten Nicole, Shane, Nicky and Kian and now all that was standing in his way and the cars is Mark.

'You know why I'm here,' Jonathan said he put his hand through the wound-down window and turned the engine off and strode across the street towards them.

'Not today JB,' Kian said Jonathan laughed.

'Still sore about losing to me I see not that it matters after all there is no shame in losing to the best street racer in the country,' Jonathan answered; Kian scowled and Nicky shook his head he turned his head back inside the garage.

'Marky! Your challenger is here!' he yelled. A few minutes later Mark, Shane and Nicole appeared beside their friends.

'So look who decided to show up.' Jonathan smirked.

'Let's get this over with,' Mark replied.

'I couldn't agree more. As once you're defeated those cars are mine.' Jonathan added Mark just smiled and went back inside for his car, a silver and red Mitsubishi OZ Rally. Jonathan got into his car and made a quick phone call while Shane and the others got their cars.

***

It only took about twenty-five minutes for the group to arrive at the track, a dusty gravel circuit formally used as a training camp base for rally drivers. It was a track well suited for those who enjoy the challenge of controlling a car in tough conditions. The group was soon joined by JB's crew and it seemed as though word had very quickly spread of this race because shortly after more spectators arrived to watch the event.

'It is quite the crowd that's building up now,' Kian replied.

'Yeah sure is, although JB is hyping this too much, I get the feeling he'll lose,' Nicole answered, the three guys looked at her.

'Nic I find that a bit hard to believe. Mark might be good but he's nowhere near as good as JB we might as well face the facts, Ashley just may lose her best cars to him,' Nicky said; but Nicole just shook her head.

'I can't believe you guys are being so negative and I reckon there is a lot about Mark you may not know.' She replied.

'And just what do you mean by that?' Shane demanded however Nicole turned her attention to the start line where the two cars were already lined up. Inside of his car Mark was more than prepared for this race, he knew it was coming ever since JB turned up and challenged the group to a one on one race for the cars. He'd lost a fair few times in the early years until one day that all changed with a little help.

_Flashback_

_Mark was pissed; he couldn't believe he'd lost yet another race. Things just kept going from bad to worse. He'd been at this gig for more than two years already and he had barely made progress. He looked ahead of him where the winner, Riley Henderson was being congratulated on his win by his team mates and friends and the girls all clamored for his un-divided attention._

_'Why not me?' he muttered._

_'Not good enough yet,'_

_Mark turned around to see her standing at the rear end of his Integra Type-R; dressed in a maroon long-sleeved top with a blue pair of flair jeans and trainers._

_'Who are you?' he asked she waved her hand in a dismissive manner._

_'That is not important, but what is, is that I think I can help you.' She answered._

_'Oh really?' he challenged; she walked up past him and to the driver's side and opened the door a cheeky little grin on her face._

_'Get in.'_

_Mark burrowed his eyebrows he wasn't impressed in the least; but without uttering a word he got into the passenger's side, she was in the driver's seat and clicked on the engine, put the car into reverse and they sped off away from the crowd._

_'Lesson number one- you should never give away your emotions before and after a race. It doesn't matter if you won or lost you must keep your cool.' She said._

_'What are you, my teacher?' he growled, she ignored his comment._

_'Lesson two- don't ever show the reason why you want to race. That is your own personal agenda and you only reveal it when the time is just right, and with time and practice you will know when that time comes.'_

_'It is imperative to never show your true goal otherwise your opponents can extract that as a weakness in your game,' she answered, Mark listened intently to every word, he didn't know who she was but if she was willing to help him win some races then he was all for the advice._

Mark quickly shook his head from the memory, it was the day when he first met Ashley and they'd become friends quickly and even more soon after it. Although their year-long affair was great and Mark would have loved to have kept it going, Ashley on the other hand had decided not to keep the relationship in fear her opponents would find out and use it was a sign to target those closest to her; and it wasn't a risk she wanted to take. For Mark, her decision did hurt more than he wanted to let on but for the good of both their racing reputations he let things be; however he didn't want to discount the hopeful off-chance they just might get back together and make another go of their relationship.

'Pretty boy, stop day dreaming!'

Mark glanced across at Jonathan; he was half leaning out of his car arms draped against the door that same arrogant smirk on his face, and Mark would love nothing more than to wipe it off his face.

'We will see who is the one smiling at the end.' Mark answered and without waiting for a reply he wound up the window to block out all the noise.

'Here we go,' Nicky mumbled under his breath as the racer starter, a beautiful brunette girl dressed in skinny jeans and a strapless white top walked up between the two cars; pulled a green handkerchief from her back pocket and held it above her head.

'Are you ready boys?' she yelled above the loud roar of the engines.

'One…two…three GO!'

Her hand dropped and the two cars sped off throwing up dust in their wake. JB was in the lead by only 50-60meters as they headed into the first left-hand turn but with the loose gravel underneath the tyres when he made a sharp turn his wheels spun out sending his car wide out and Mark was able to sneak in on the inside and gain the lead.

'That a boy Mark! Keep it up!' Kian yelled, the others also cheering for their friend. It was still far too early in the race but if he got a good enough lead then his chances of winning greatly increase. However it didn't take too long for JB to catch up over the straight after the two cars exited from a right-hand turn. The next part of the race was a very tricky figure 8 turn trap before another straight that only stretched about 100 meters before entering into an angled left hand turn towards the finish line. Nicole covered her eyes while the lads watched in anticipation and the remainder of the crowd fell silent. Both cars went into the figure-8 with Mark still holding a slight lead he slowed down just enough to negotiate the turn as well as frustrate JB as he had wanted to do it fast but was forced to slow down; then the two cars hit the short straight bumper to bumper, they made the angled turn at exactly the same time but with the cars so close together; JB tagged the rear end of Mark's car and pushed him of course enough to get through.

'That's cheating!' Shane and Nicky cried.

'All is fair in this race nit pickers!' Greg Rice, a member of JB's team yelled back Kian turned around.

'Why don't you come over here and say it to my face?' he challenged and took a few steps forwards Shane put his hand on Kian's shoulder and slightly shook his head.

'Kian now is not the time.' He answered Kian muttered and Greg just laughed and turned back to his group. Out on the track Mark had decided to take another short cut along another straight track that ran an angled parallel to the one Jonathan was driving on towards the finish.

'You'll never get there in time,' Jonathan laughed out loud and floored it harder. However Mark knowing the rules well and using it to his full advantage; he broke just half an inch in front of JB's car at the point where the two straight lanes joined forcing JB to slam on the brakes and lock the tyres although it was too late and he rammed right into the side of the car. The sound vibrated through the air and the crowd groaned at shock as the two cars remained motionless just 200meters from the finish.

'It…it can't be,' Nicole said.

'Of course not I'm sure Mark is just fine. You'll see in a minute,' Shane remarked but that minute passed and still there was no sign of life they all feared the worst.

Then as though in complete slow motion Mark's car was heard starting up again, reversed back and hit the accelerator to the finish.

'Woohoo!!!! He did it, he did it!' Nicky screamed, him and the others quickly sprinted down towards their friend along with some of the crowd. Mark quickly stopped his car jumped out just as his friends rushed to him and the crowd congratulated him on the win.

'Geeze Marky that is one hell of a dent.' Kian said expecting the damage Mark patted him on the back.

'Well it is a good thing you're the man to fix it,' he teased, Jonathan was finally able to get his car to the finish and his team mates came to his aid and the damage on the front end of his car also looked worse for wear he climbed out.

'You.' He scathed pointing at Mark.

'This is not over I will be back,' Jonathan said but Mark shook his head.

'You lost so your deal is over and you don't lay a single hand on Ashley's cars.' He answered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Been a month since I last updated the story, sorry about that. Other stories have taken priority!**

**Also I encourage everyone, if you haven't yet read my other stories on here: 'That Girl', 'Take the Underground', 'I Cry', 'A life time left to wait', please do. I appreciate it.**

**So here's the next part to this story.**

**Chapter 6**

**Miami, Florida**

Brian walked into Surfer's Heights café, it was a well-decorated beach side café and that catered to those types of visitors in the area. So early in the morning not many people had yet come in with only three customers there.

'Over here Bri!'

He glanced to his left hand side where a beautiful dark-haired girl sat, wearing a white sleeveless tank top with her hair pulled back into a tight and neat ponytail. Brian drew in a breath as he took in her appearance; she still looked gorgeous as ever but it had been more than just her beauty alone that had torn him apart all those months ago. He walked to the table and sat down she smiled at him that was enough to melt his heart already.

'Hey.' He said.

'It's really good to see you again Brian.' She remarked.

'Especially after such a long time,'

Brian nodded he remembered it very well as a matter of fact. It wasn't a good parting for both of them; a hurried goodbye as he knew the cops would be after him as soon as they learnt what had happened.

'Yeah but you look good.' He replied she smiled a little bashful at his comment.

'Thanks,' she said. A waiter appeared with pen and notepad he was dressed in surfer shorts and a tank top.

'What do you want to order?' he asked.

'Oh I'll just have a root beer thanks,' Brian said.

'Same for me.' Mia said.

'Won't be long then.' The waiter walked off and left them alone.

'So then, what brings you here?' He asked, Mia twiddled her thumbs and looked down at the table.

'There wasn't anything left back home. It didn't feel the same anymore. I figured I might as well get out as soon as I could. I've done a bit of travelling in the couple of months. I heard you were here so I thought I'd come and check the place out,' she explained Brian laughed.

'I guess you have some good sources,' he remarked.

'Well yeah thanks to my brother of course and they were willing to do a bit of research,' she said. There was the awkward silence again before it was interrupted by the waiter once again this time with their drinks.

'Two root beers,' He placed the drinks on their table and left.

'Actually,' Mia began 'There is something I wanted to ask you,' she added Brian perked up paying attention.

'I'm all ears,' he said.

'Ok.' She took a deep breath.

'I just wanted to know if maybe you and I could have a second chance,' she said Brian was taken aback by this it hadn't even crossed his mind.

'I haven't given it much thought Mia. A lot has happened since then and I've been pretty busy with my own thing here,' he remarked.

'Oh ok.' She said he saw the hurt in her eyes she quickly averted her gaze to look around the café Brian felt bad it wasn't as though he still didn't have sort of feelings for her he just never thought about it since he left LA.

'Look why don't you hang around here for a bit and see if you like it,' he suggested she smiled and nodded.

'That would be great; I do have any plans for a while so I'm happy to stay on for as long as you want.' She remarked.

'Great.' He answered.

Ashley slowed her car down as they came to a secluded beach.

'Where the hell are we?' she mused, the sea was rough here as the waters crashed heavily against the sand dunes. Rich parked his car she did the same and his friends also parked.

'Don't you get too comfy sitting here,' he remarked getting out of his car; Ashley stepped out she glared at him.

'So what are we doing here? It's a beach for one and there is no way we can race here it's un-healthy for the environment,' she said. He broke out laughing at her words.

'Oh my dear missy you have so much to learn about me.' He said.

'Like I want to,' she muttered.

'Screw the environment we are here to race and that is exactly what we are going to do.' He added and gave a click of his fingers and two of his henchmen grabbed items from the boot of one their cars' and raced down to the sand. She watched them separate cones along the sand 500meters apart first in a line then started to set up left and right turns awkward angles she turned back to Rich with eyebrows raised.

'You want a drift race, with me in the sand?'

'You got it spot on.' He answered she shook her head.

'I guess you still didn't learn your lesson from last night and you have absolutely no idea at even more embarrassment you will cause for yourself,' she said.

'We will see, this is my turf. I train here every day and no one has beaten my out here and I will keep that record clean. You got a lucky break yesterday but I will make sure it doesn't happen again,' he answered.

'Whatever if you it makes you feel better,' she remarked, the henchmen finished setting up for the race.

'All right we will be underway in just a few minutes. Be prepared to lose it all,' Rich said the sly smile spread across his face as he eyed her, Ashley folded her arms and snorted.

'In your dreams,' she mumbled.

'One more thing.' He remarked he reached into the back seat of his car to pull out a shopping bag she stifled a laugh.

'You went shopping just for this occasion, wow talk about desperate to make an impression,' she said. He held out the shopping bag to her, she didn't budge just looked at it then to him.

'I'm not touching that.' She answered he didn't care and dropped the bag at her feet.

'You'll need it when our race is over.' He answered and got back into his car.

'Don't linger and think you can escape my boys are still keeping an eye on you,' he added he put the car in reverse and drove down the ramp into the sand, Ashley shook her head the attitude of this guy is one she had seen a number of times back home.

'Guess I will teach him a lesson again and maybe just maybe he will learn it.' She replied, she leant down and picked up the shopping bag had a peek inside and pulled a disgusted face.

'There is no way I'm wearing that no matter what he says,' she said and walked over to the bin a short distance from her car and dumped the bag inside. She wiped her hands walked back and got in.

'He is going down.' She muttered and revved up the engine and drove down to the start line she saw him talking to one of his henchmen she leant out the driver's side window.

'Don't you try any dirty tricks otherwise this race is over.' She called.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to my one reviewer and here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 7**

Rich's henchman stood between the two cars both his arms raised above his head a red cloth held in his right hand. The two cars engines burned loudly and mixed in with the sounds of the waves the two drivers stared straight ahead not at all concerned with each other. Both wanted to win, Rich did have an advantage here but Ashley was not concerned she's had some tough challenges before although nothing quite like this one.

'10 seconds!' another of Rich's henchmen called from the sidelines, and the one standing between the cars waved his flag in the air.

'5, 4, 3, 2, 1 GO!'

The two cars surged ahead neck and neck down the line on either side of the orange cones and the first turn was coming up. Ashley hit the left-hand corner while Rich took the right; the two cars swung out sand blew in all directions as the wheels churned heavily in the soft sand. The friction caused slowed the cars down tremendously and Ashley especially had a lot of trouble getting her car to straighten out of the turn, but Rich all too familiar with it was off down the straight again he let out a laugh when he glanced back through his rear view mirror.

'I told you, nobody gets the better of me,'

Suddenly the blear of police sirens caught his attention he checked the mirror again as four cop cars sped over the ramp and into the sand.

'Shit! He cursed.

'Rich! Rich, man we gotta go!' one of his henchmen yelled over his walkie-talkie.

'Get gone!' He ordered back and swung his car up the exit ramp on the other side Ashley had seen this and followed him up the ramp the cops were right on them though and they were joined by another four cop cars.

'Great this is just great.' She muttered as she hit the main road making a line for the traffic ahead her only now was to try and lose the cops in the traffic and get out of sight, but it was as though the cops had learnt their lesson from their last experience they stuck close to her through the traffic.

'Pull over!' a voice ordered over the PA system.

'No way,' she answered she didn't see where Rich or any of his henchmen headed to but surely they were worth chasing instead of her, nevertheless she needed an escape route, the road veered in two separate directions she took a short cut across the traffic island and sped down the tunnel side she could hear the cop cars behind her and a quick look ahead confirmed there was no other cars in-sight.

'All right then here we go.'

She flicked the red switch on the dashboard made sure the steering wheel was straight, took a quick glance in the rear view mirror the cops were still heavily on her trail.

'See me now don't see me in a second,' she said with a smile and she hit the NOS button the car hit top speed and flew down the tunnel and out the other side.

'Shit,' one of the cops' cursed he grabbed his walkie-talkie.

'Stay on her guys we can't let this one get away a second time!' he ordered. Ashley had already gained quite distant gap between her and the chasing cop cars. As her car slowed down she had a look at the surroundings for any place to hide. Then just past an abandoned gas station she spotted a beat up garage.

'That would be a good start,' she muttered and swung into the station and quickly darted into the garage just as she heard the cop sirens blare out. She jumped out of the car and slipped out a side door she slammed it closed then pulled her hoodie over her head, she kept her eyes head down and walked to the traffic light. There was nobody else at the lights so she had to try and look as inconspicuous as possible; the cop cars flew past in a flash of blue and red and were gone around the next bend just as quickly.

'Well, that was rather easy,' she said and pulled her hoodie down and ran back to the garage got back in her car and backed it out. She had a look down the street no cop cars just the usual civilian ones she sped off in the opposite direction.

***

Brian invited Mia back with him to Tej's hang out place she was more than happy to accept the invitation, they drove there in their separate cars, Mia had the green Nissan Silva and parked it right next to his in the parking lot. When they got out Brian immediately noticed Ashley's Evo parked erratically outside of the garage's main entrance and that's when he spotted her inside and leant against the sink.

'I'll be a minute,' he said to Mia she just nodded and watched as he jogged into the garage.

'Hey.' He said. Ashley looked up she had water dripping from her face he picked up the towel that lay on a chair next to the sink and handed it to her.

'Thanks,' she replied.

'Is something the matter?' he asked she gave him a quizzical look but shook her head.

'No, why do you ask?'

'You look a little pale,' he said she waved it off and put the towel back on the chair.

'It is nothing, I'm fine really.' She said. She noticed the dark-haired woman now walking into the garage Brian turned around.

'Oh, sorry was I interrupting?' she asked Ashley jumped in before Brian even said a word.

'No, not at all and I'm Ashley,' she answered.

'Mia and it is nice to meet you.' Mia said she then nodded to the car.

'Is that yours?'

Ashley nodded.

'It sure is,'

'I see, well I will leave you two to talk then, I just need to make a phone call,' Mia replied Brian began to say something but was again beaten to it this time by Mia.

'Don't worry I won't be five minutes,' she added and flashed him a smile and fled from the garage.

'Nice girl indeed.' Ashley said.

'Yeah.' Brian said he was a little distracted for whatever reason he had an odd feeling in his body, the same feeling that crept up on him earlier today.

Mia snuck around behind the garage she looked around her surroundings, just stationary cars around her without a single person in sight. There leant against the wall she dug into her jeans pocket and grabbed her phone. She had another quick look still nobody was in sight; she scrolled through the phone numbers on her list found the one she was looking for and pressed dial.

'Jake its Mia. I have news for you,' she said.

'Yes, the girl you were looking for since she was last spotted in New Jersey, well she is here. Yes in Miami, I don't know long I've just met her. All right I'll get right on it and I will let you know if I have any more information. Ok thanks Jake bye.' She said and put her phone back into her pocket; she ran her hand through her hair and straightened out her clothing then walked back to the front of the garage. Brian was the only one standing out there next to the Evo she walked up to him.

'Where's your friend?' she asked.

'She went to make a cal or something I don't know. She seemed a bit in a rush,' he replied.

'So how do you know her?' Mia asked Brian shrugged.

'Only met her a couple of days ago. She just turned up here the other day looking for a race so I gave her one and, well she won quite easily.' He said.

'And what is she doing here?'

Brian burrowed his eyebrows he scowled at Mia.

'What is your sudden interest?' he asked she laughed.

'Well I am just curious,' she answered.

'Yeah well I know as much as you do.' He said she frowned something in the way he said that made her think he did indeed know a little more but he wasn't willing to share.

'So Bri, aren't you going to show me around?' she asked.

'Sure come on,' he answered and they headed back through the garage and out through the other door. There was only a small sprinkling of guys and girls around and no music blasting from the stereo surround sound system. They headed to the lounge suite area just down from the main garage, and there was Suki, Rom, Tej and Jimmy and they were playing poker yet again.

'Hey guys,' Brian said he pushed open the door and walked through with Mia right behind him, the gang didn't really look up just nodded and waved hello Brian shook his head with a laugh.

'They are always like this, any opportunity they get; they come in here and play.' He said.

'And they all still lose to the master hand,' Tej remarked.

'We'll just see about that one, man you are going down,' Rom laughed his eyes on the cards he held in his hands. Ashley saw the group having their fun and she wished she could go and join them but she had so much to plan for the rest of this week. Today's chase by the cops got her thinking about her previous encounter with them. Not from the other day but some weeks ago while she was in New Jersey. Since her absence from Dublin a lot of chaos had reined over there but her team mates had refused to tell her about it, they felt it was better she didn't know and spent her time staying focused on her main goal.

'Something needs to be done about this. Whatever it is that is going on back home has to be sorted. I got find out and get these cops off my tail,' she said. With this thought in mind she got up from the poolside chair and grabbed her keys from the side and jogged off out to the car park to her car. Just as she got there however she noticed two men dressed in t-shirts and shorts hanging around nearby and they kept glancing in her direction. Ashley slid into her car and started the engine and she saw them put their hands into their pockets.

'Ashley, wait a second where are you off to?' Brian asked he suddenly appeared at her side.

'I just have to go and quickly. Don't ask me how I know but I have a feeling there is something going on. Tell your friends to pack up and get out of here as soon as they can.' She answered.

'What are you talking about?'

'Just do it and fast. Otherwise we all might be in trouble,'

She sped out of the car park back into the busy traffic, and with the tyres burning a mark in the road she fled down the street. Brian didn't understand what all that was about then he saw the two men; they made wild gestures with their hands and talked rapidly on their phones.

'No this can't be good.' He muttered and ran back inside to warn the others.

Ashley was far ahead down the street and making a drive towards the freeway when she heard the all too familiar police sirens.

'Here we go again,' she said and thus began the pursuit. She weaved through the traffic and dodged as many pedestrians as she could she was sure to do a lot of damage to her car like this and she hated the thought of it. The cops were right on her tail and even more unwilling to give up this time, there was a hard right turn that loomed up ahead She managed to just make it through but in coming out of that corner the rear end of her car clipped the edge of the side wall and it was just enough to force the sideways and that allowed the cops cars to circle around and trap her in.

'Great,this is just great.' She grumbled.

'Slowly get out of the car and step away from it,' one police officer said she switched the engine off and pulled out the key from the ignition, opened the door and climbed out and took several steps away.

'Now drop the keys to the ground and put your hands above your head.'

She did as told then another cop came forwards to cuff her hands she glared at the other cops at their cars.

'Is anyone going to explain the meaning of this?' she asked, the cop escorted her to one of their cars.

'Everything will be explained once we get down to the station. As for your car, well it will be towed for now and what happens to it after will depend on you.' He remarked she muttered under her breath and was assisted into the back of the police car. The cops gathered around together and had a brief chat and soon one of them was on the phone possibly calling for the tow truck. Two of the officers returned to the car and got in, and started the engine and slowly backed it away. The one sitting in the passenger's seat turned around to look through the steel bars.

'We've been looking for you for quite some time missy,' he remarked, Ashley raised her eyebrows.

'What do you mean?' she asked.

'Your name has been on our list as well as the FBI for the past year. We know all about your little operations in Ireland and we have tracked you for the past couple of months since you arrived on our shores,' he answered.

'I don't know what you are talking about, what we do over there is nothing illegal.' She said he and his partner just laughed.

'Don't assume so this is only the beginning,' he said. Ashley huffed loudly and leant back against the seat. Whatever was going on she needed to find out and get the gang right on it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy the next chapter! Hope it gives you a little insight into Ashley's persona, but you will get to see her as an agressor in later chapters!**

**Chapter 8**

It was about a 20-minute drive into the main police headquarters in the city. The two cops escorted her from the car park basement into the lift and they headed up to the office area. There it was a flurry of activity. Cops were everywhere, some carrying paper work, others at their desk stations, and handling street thugs in and out. Ashley was taken through a small wooden gate and past tons of messy computer desks as well as other cops; and she was taken through down a corridor and pushed into a dark room with one white light a plain desk and three chairs surrounding it.

'Take a seat.' One cop remarked he nodded to one of the chairs' she sat in it and the two cops also took their seats.

'Now, what? You guys just going to interrogate me non-stop until you get all the information you desire and find a way to charge me for something,' she said.

'Well that is possible but we have the background information. What we want to know is what brought you here in the first place,' the cop said.

'That is not any of your business. I came here for personal reasons and I don't need to explain why to you,' she remarked.

'Then you can kiss that little car of yours goodbye,' he added as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out her car keys and dangled it in front of her.

'I want that back.' She said. He pondered the idea for a couple of minutes then a coy smile crossed his face.

'No.'  
He put the keys back into his pocket.

'Before I even contemplate the idea of returning your car, you will have to talk and tell us everything.' He answered.

'How can I take your word for it?' she asked he only smirked.

'I guess you will just have to trust me,' he said he and his partner laughed Ashley shook her head and muttered obscenities under her breath. The room grew quiet with only the sound of the clock on the wall that could be heard.

'Well?' the officer asked he tapped his fingers against the table Ashley pressed her lips together still deep in thought.

'I came out here to prepare for a race.' She said; the two police officers exchanged glances they didn't look like they bought that story.

'Just for a race?'

'Yes.' Ashley replied once again the two officers looked at each other and the second one whom had been relatively quiet since they entered the room spoke.

'I'll grab the files.' He said.

'Yes do that.' The first officer agreed and nodded his head.

'What files?' she asked as the second cop left the room.

'You don't need to worry about that just yet. Now back to your story. So you came out here for one race.' The first officer repeated.

'Yes, you see in November we have a final championship race-off between the country's best racers. It is used to find the best challenger to take on the current champion and if the challenger proves successful then they take over that crown,' she explained.

'According to our records you've been here for a couple of months and been around a fair bit in those two months,' he answered.

'LA, Portland, Denver, Pittsburg, Baltimore, Washington, New Jersey,' she replied.

'And of course now here in Miami,' the officer finished for her Ashley nodded.

'Yep it is my last stop here before I head on home,'

'That is if you get to go home.' He said.

'Just what is that supposed to mean?'  
The second officer tapped on the door and re-entered the room he dumped a manila folder onto the table and the first officer flipped it open, the first thing Ashley saw attached to the folder was a stack of colour photographs and they all very recent. The officer un-clipped the photos and slid them across the table in front of her and she gasped aloud. The photos were quite recent ones of her so far on this trip, before, during and after races. And in some of the post-match race photos she was seen having a scuffle with other drivers.

'Do you care to explain a few of your actions here? Certainly the photo evidence does not lie,' the first officer remarked.

'It is simple I don't take a backward step to anyone and if they get in my way they ask for trouble.' She said.

'Hmm yes well I can certainly see that too.' The officer answered he looked back at the folder and flipped through some sheets of paper. And there was more photos attached to another clip.

'Then it will further explain what happened when we found those guys not long after you left.' He remarked and again slid the photographs across the table to her and as soon as she saw them her chest tightened and her throat clammed up. The sight before her eyes wasn't a pretty one. She could barely recognize the two guys; Dwayne and Robert Frost, two brothers she'd raced against in New Jersey just a matter of two weeks ago. Their faces showed a great deal of bruises and cuts and blood.

'Are—are they ok?' she asked and looked at the officer his expression was grim.

'They died in hospital.' He said.

'Oh god,' she said in a whisper. She took a couple of minutes to digest this information.

'And you think just because I was there and talking to them as the other photo suggests, that I may have had something to do with them being killed?' she asked.

'Well according to the many witnesses that saw the three of you after the race it wasn't a good parting of words between you and Dwayne.' He answered.

'He made accusations.' Ashley snapped.

'Such as?' the second officer asked this time.

'He claimed I cheated in the race and that was wrong, I have always raced with honor and respect and I never take shortcuts. If any form of cheating takes place in a race I take part in it always is from my opponents and not the other way around,' she said now beginning to get defensive.

'So tell us about all your other encounters.' The first officer answered she turned to glare at him.

'And I suggest you be specific about it because for as long as we have tracked you know we have enough witness statements to prove otherwise and a few videos as well,'

'Like what? Everyone I've raced here has ended up dead?' she remarked.

'Well not everyone but a lot of them have had several misfortunes when involved with you,' he answered Ashley though just laughed.

'I put that down to an unfortunate coincidence then, I came out here alone so why any form of misfortune happens to my opponents is not by my hand and witnesses or not I have not been involved in any shape, way or form,' she said.

'I have also heard you threaten anyone that gets in your way,' the officer said and Ashley, while having a little trouble to scratch her chin just mumbled.

'You can believe what you will. If anyone tries to mess with me they are warned and if pushed…well let's say it isn't pretty for the instigator,' she said.

'But as I want to reinforce what has occurred with many of the other racers I've encountered I never went after them deliberately. My prep out here is now complete so I must head home and continue the rest of my prep.' She answered.

***

The interrogation went on for a further half an hour with Ashley filling in whatever blanks the officers wanted though she still maintained keeping as much detail out as possible. Regardless it didn't stop the officer and his partner from pressing her for more and more information. Eventually they gave up when she refused to give up much more and after a ten minute discussion between the two officers Ashley was released without any charges. The second officer un-clipped the cuffs and she rubbed her sore wrists before she then looked to the first officer and held out her hand.

'I want my keys back now thanks.' She said. He pretended to rub his chin as though he was deep in serious thought.

'Don't think you are being let go so easily. We will be monitoring you from here and also what you have told us today will be passed onto the FBI for their references. You start any kind of trouble in your last few days here or even in Dublin and they will be on your tail in no time,' he remarked, with that he pulled her car keys from his pocket and chucked it across the table she snatched them up immediately.

'The car is out in the parking lot.' He added. She simply gave a nod at him and exited the room. On her way through the station many of the cops stopped what they were doing to look but she didn't acknowledge them nor did she turn around when several of the criminals that were brought in wolf-whistled and made remarks at her appearance. She walked through the front entrance to parking lot and scanned around, at first saw nothing, and was about to storm back into the station and make a complaint when out the corner of her eye she saw her car. It was parallel parked between two cop cars and so far looked intact. She jogged over and took a much closer inspection no damage had been done. She un-locked it and jumped in and started the engine. It purred to life without trouble then next she opened up the glove box. Everything she had stored there remained un-touched and especially the large stack of money bills.

'Time to go.' She said and closed the glove box she put the seatbelt on and reversed the car from the parking space. When she drove past the front entrance of the police station she caught sight of the two officers standing out on the pathway so she slowed her car and leaned across the front passenger seat.

'Now what?' she asked when she wound down the window and the two officers stepped up they leant against her car.

'Remember we will have our eye on you.' The first officer replied Ashley just rolled her eyes.

'Like I will forget.' She answered and wound the window back up the two cops stepped back to give her the room and she easily headed back into the traffic and gone from sight. Ashley hadn't gone too far down the street when she heard a roar of another engine from the car behind. She didn't have to turn around the car was at her side in a flash it was a red Toyota Supra with black tinted windows. The two cars drove along at a leisurely pace through the traffic then not before long the Supra moved in front of her.

'Hmm I think I have a better idea.' She said and with a cheeky smile. She cut lanes and sped up a little then drew level with the Supra and she wound down her window. Whoever was in the Supra didn't budge so Ashley made a few hand gestures with the final part she indicated they were to race. She wound the window back up again.

'Now let's see if you understood any of what I just signaled,' she remarked. They came to a red traffic light and as the two front runner cars they were lined up side by side. As they waited for the lights to change another engine roar was heard Ashley glanced to her right-hand side another car this time a green Mazda RX-8 moved behind a taxi cab.

'Oh so you want to make it three. This will be fun,' she said and wound down the window the Mazda also had tinted windows and she made the exact same gestures to the driver. Instead of remaining quiet the driver honked back and Ashley smiled. She looked straight again and watched the traffic light.

It wasn't for another minute or two before the lights eventually changed to green and the split second it did the three cars flew from their starting position, dodged through the traffic and pedestrians everyone shouted obscenities towards the cars but none of it went noticed. The Supra had hit a lead on the roar as they left behind the wide roar and turned into a much narrower street. The three cars burst from the street and hit a right curve turn that put them on the freeway.

'Ah now this is more like it.' Ashley said she quickly changed into the furthest lane. The Supra and Rx-8 used the same tactic to catch her but she had slowly begun to pick up a lead of 20-35 meters by now. Up ahead some 100meters or so she noticed another racer-type of car she squinted a bit to try and get a better look it took about a minute or two before she recognized it as Brian's Skyline.

'Well this just keeps getting better,' she mumbled and she switched into the next lane and hit the accelerator again to catch up. Slowly she ate into the gap between the two cars still with the Supra and RX-8 on her tail they were proving a tough two to shake but she wasn't concerned. When she drew closer to Brian's car she honked the horn. In Brian's car he smiled and shook his head he had already seen the three cars through his rear view mirror. He signaled into the left hand lane just as the Supra flew up and it forced that car to break loudly Brian laughed and while concentrating on the road ahead he wound down his front passenger window and Ashley did the same.

'Hey you! Where have you been? I've been looking for you!' he called.

'Busy! I'll explain it later. So what do you say, want to help me put these guys away?' she asked.

'Sure, but you'll owe me for this favor!' He yelled back an impish grin on his face and she too smiled back she waved and wound up her window. On cue the two of them again switched lanes passed by all the other cars and sped out along the freeway, the Rx-8 and the Supra were quick to catch and follow them. Other drivers on the freeway honked their car horns mainly with agitation at these street racers but nonetheless the four cars sped along each of them in their own lane and for a time they were even.

'Well time to say goodbye.' Ashley remarked she flicked the NOS button and next she cleared out away from a few more cars then with clear road in front of her she hit the button and was gone out of sight. Brian guessed she would then head back to her hotel he took a glance at the two cars just as the Supra hit on the gas and too sped away into the distance and the RX-8 did the same. He saw a turn off the freeway and headed in that direction and made the drive to find Ashley once again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, we're nearly at the end of July! Well here's the long awaited next chapter to this story.**

**Chapter 9**

The week had come to an end and the remainder of it was pretty un-eventful for Ashley. She still participated in a few races during the night time and won convincingly but the races didn't hold as much interest for her as it did. She wasn't sure what happened to Rich and his band of followers though the cops did come around and query her about his whereabouts though she knew nothing. Now the day had finally arrived for her to leave the shores of Miami and head on home to Dublin. And now with all the extra experience she had plenty to teach her team. Also in the last couple of days she spent a little bit of time with Brian and his friend Mia. Ashley hadn't become too fond of Mia's presence though; she just kept having this feeling that girl was up to no good but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. From the way Mia was constantly questioning her about her activities at home made Ashley think there was another side to this girl that maybe even Brian knew nothing about but she never raised it with him.

At the airport Ashley, Brian and Mia stood near the private plane that belong to Ashley, as the car was loaded onto the plane.

'Is it safe?' Mia asked.

'Yeah, all the parts have been disconnected just for the flight, and I've got my number one mechanic who'll be at the airport when I arrive to re-connect it back again so I can drive it once I'm home.' Ashley remarked.

'You can't do it on your own?' Mia asked Ashley frowned at her.

'Of course I can but I have other important details to worry about then fixing wires and all that stuff. It is why I have the expert to do that job otherwise it would be a waste having him in the first place,' she answered.

'So what is the plan when you get back?' Brian asked.

'Well the flight is about 9hours so I'll get there by tonight and be racing as soon as I arrive.' She replied.

'Eager to show off all your new skills?' he teased she laughed.

'No, but I can't let all them racers think they are gaining good reputations since I've been gone. I need to put them all into their place,' she said. Once the car was safely loaded into the plane the pilot made a wave in her direction indicating they could now leave Ashley waved back and nodded, she then turned to Brian and Mia.

'Well.' She said.

'I want to thank you for the week it has been really great, getting to know you and who knows maybe we might run into one another again in the future,' she said Brian grinned and nodded his head.

'I sure hope so,' he answered and hugged her Ashley could feel her cheeks turn red just with the feel of their bodies so close together then Brian stepped back.

'You are always welcome back here any time you want.' He added.

'Thanks I will definitely take you up on that offer sometime and maybe on my next trip I'll bring the rest of my team with me.' She answered then turned to Mia.

'It was also lovely to meet you too. Hopefully we will have time to hang out more on some other occasion,' she said.

'Of course and I look forward to it.' Mia agreed. Ashley then grabbed her two back packs and her suitcase and headed off to the plane and it was taken onboard by a fellow crew member then she followed and boarded the plane Brian was too busy watching as everything then went quickly after that, he never heard Mia's phone ring nor did he even notice her step away a fair distance from him to answer the call.

'Hello Jeremy, yes she is about to leave. I've already got my ticket and I leave first thing Sunday morning. All right I will don't worry I'll make sure she knows nothing about me being there, thanks we will be in touch when I arrive.' She said. After the plane took off for the sky Brian sighed and turned to leave Mia smiled at him.

'You miss her already?' she asked he laughed and waved her comment away.

'Nah, but she was fun to have around no matter how short a visit,' he said.

'Ok so how about we grab brunch?' she suggested.

'Sure.' He remarked and together they walked back through the airport and to the car park to his car.

Ashley relaxed in her seat and opened up her laptop computer she searched through the documents folder and opened up the word document labeled: 'USA Trip the final week' where all of her previous entries and begun to type. There was so much to record down she typed fast as all her thoughts just poured out of her head then she remembered the photos, and searched through her backpack; she pulled out her digital camera and the accompanying USB port and plugged it into the laptop. It only took a minute for everything to download onto the computer and she carefully went through each photo on her screen. There were photos from the races mostly with a few from her ventures out on a day off, she came upon a photo of her and Brian she could help but smile at the picture and it brought back some fond memories of another time in another relationship.

_**Flashback**_

_Ashley got out of the car she looked around at the surroundings it was all unfamiliar to her. She frowned and with hands on hips she looked over at Mark when he got out of the car too._

_'Ok so do you want to tell what we are doing out here in the middle of nowhere?' she asked he shook his head a cheeky smile spread across his face there was a definite twinkle in his eyes._

_'Mark.' She said in a warning tone._

_'Ash, don't be such a spoilt sport, for once you really should just drop the whole act and loosen up. In fact that is why we are here so you can wind down from portraying that big old tough 'don't mess with me' exterior you always put out there when it comes to races,' he said._

_'Hey, I am offended by that comment. It is no pretence that is the person I am and I have no time to really care what anyone else thinks of me,' she answered. Mark walked around to her side of the car and slid his arms across her waist._

_'Who really cares about what everyone else thinks? They make up their own minds and you don't need to change it.' He said._

_'Now can we at least forget about what we do as a career and enjoy our little time away from it?' he added and pulled his best sad puppy dog look she just laughed and playfully hit his chest._

_'Very funny, I know why we are here.' She said and with an ever so cheeky glint in her eyes she ran away from him and down the slope._

_'Hey! Get back here that is cheating!' Mark yelled and ran after her; the two of them scampered down the slope towards the crystal clear water at the bottom. On the race down the slope they peeled off their clothes until they were both naked and splashed into the water._

_'Come on Marky, you can do better! Didn't I teach you anything, you never go slow!' She yelled and swam further ahead of him._

_'I'll get you eventually!' He yelled back._

Ashley shook her head out of her thoughts, indeed those were good times but it was more than three years ago now and ever since his race accident that same year which had nearly left him crippled she decided there and then she couldn't put him in anymore danger.

***

When the plane finally landed at Dublin Airport it was just after 2am Saturday morning, and the airport was dead quiet. Ashley was thankful she remembered to put her warmer coat into her back pack, and snuggled down into it welcoming the warmth it provided. She hobbled on her feet from side to side with her arms crossed over her chest as she waited for the crew to get her car out.

'Ashley! Babe it is great to see you!' Somebody yelled she didn't even have to turn around to look, she knew that voice anywhere and a sly smile spread across her face.

'If it isn't Kian the best car mechanic in all of Ireland.' She answered he laughed and jumped on her back.

'Hey! Hey! Watch it!' she cried bursting into laughter, he quickly got off her back and she hugged him.

'It's great to see you again, kid been a long time,' he added.

'Oh just a couple of months it is no big deal.' She replied.

'Yeah and a lot of things have happened since you left.' He added and the look on his face was enough to tell her there was more than what she learnt from the cops. Just then her car was unloaded from the airplane and Ashley gave Kian an encouraging nudge.

'So, what are you waiting for?' she teased Kian laughed he held out his hand for the keys which she promptly dropped into his hand, and he strode up to the car unlocked it and pulled the trigger at the side of the driver's seat to pop open the hood. He stood up and walked around to the front bumper and stood over-looking the engine there was a cocky little smile on his face.

'Come on Ki hurry up! I don't want to stand out here all morning,' she answered.

'Patience my dear this is a very delicate operation now please be quiet I need to concentrate,' he answered, but just before he began his work he turned to her and pointed in the direction of the airport.

'While you wait why don't you head inside where it is warmer? I know someone whom is just dying to see you.' He said. Ashley raised her eyebrows there was more hidden in his comment than he let on.

'Ok so what have you all go and planned in my absence?' she asked.

'Nothing.' He answered.

'Yeah, right we'll see about that.' She said and she left him to his work and headed off inside the airport. Once there she did the usual thing of going through customs then walked through to the arrival hall. It was empty not even a single airport staff in sight.

'So much for someone else being here.' She answered she dropped into a seat and left her bags at her feet, she leant back against the chair and stretched her legs out and rested her arms behind her head.

'Surprise!'

'Argh!'

Ashley jumped up from her seat with her hands to her chest she turned around only to find Shane, Nicole, Nicky and Mark standing right behind her smiling from to ear.

'Shit, guys you scared the heck out of me,' she said and hugged them all in turn.

'Well now we couldn't just sit around and wait for you to come back on your own. When Kian told us we knew we had to come along.' Nicky answered.

'Thanks, it is nice to be home again,' she answered.

'Wait; wait before we go anywhere you have to tell us all about your trip. Two whole months away taking on some of the best street racers in the world, there is bound to be lots of stories to tell,' Shane remarked.

'Not right now guys, it's been a long flight and a lot has happened. Maybe some other time,' she said.

'Aw but we can't wait,' Nicole protest but Ashley only smiled.

'Sorry Nic definitely not today.' She remarked. Just then Kian strolled through the glass sliding doors he wiped his hands on a white towel he had sticking out of the pocket and he had a huge smile spread across his face.

'All done! Hail the mechanic master!' He chirped his friends burst out laughing they shook their heads.

'We already know it, Ki no need to announce it, besides there is no one else here to hear you,' Mark said.

'Zip it.' Kian retorted.

'Guys come on it is late.' Ashley answered.

'All right kid, then lead the way.' Shane added Ashley laughed but was happy to oblige. The group then headed out of the airport's arrival hall to the car park the rest of the gang's cars were parked there and Kian had also driven Ashley's to the front as well.

'Come on then we'll welcome in the new day.' Ashley remarked with a grin they all got into their vehicles'; Kian had his green Nissan Silva, Shane drove a blue Ford GT, Nicole had the metallic blue Mitsubishi FTO, Nicky with the red Acura Integra and Mark with his second choice car a midnight blue BMW M3 GTR, since his OZ Rally was still being fixed after the crash. Ashley got into her car and with his friends in two the group drove off down the empty road away from the airport they didn't need to speed it was just them and the open road but for Ashley she was more than happy to be home, and when she looked at the cars beside her on either side and in the back a smile crossed her lips. It was always fun to drive alone and she'd done it for a long time before getting the gang together but to have them along made it all the more worthwhile. Street racing was a lonely career at times and it was difficult to make friends, knowing how to trust but Shane, Nicky, Mark, Kian and Nicole were her best friends and she couldn't have asked for better.

When they arrived home they all bid each other goodnight though Ashley didn't feel as tired as she'd thought. So instead she began to unpack her bags though she hadn't started long when there came a knock at her door. She got up and walked through the apartment and opened the door.

'Mark?' she asked.

'Hey,' he said and scratched the back of his neck she cocked her head to the side and burrowed her brows he looked a bit troubled she guessed something was up.

'Come in,' she said she stepped aside to allow him in.

'Thanks,' he said.

'I'm not interrupting am I?' he asked she quickly shook her head.

'No, no I was just unpacking my stuff,' she answered they walked to the small kitchen she opened the fridge and grabbed a couple of bottles of coke she gave on one Mark, and for a couple of minutes the two of them didn't say anything just quietly sipped on their drinks before she decided to break the silence.

'So, what's been happening while I was away?' she asked.

'A lot.' He said. She nodded to the couch they went and sat down.

'So then tell me all about it.' She added.

'Well things around here have been a bit out of control of late; and the word on the street is, there is a rouge team in the city.' He began to say.

'Nobody knows much about them except they all drive midnight black Toyota Supras. At random times they turn up to races and win, but the strangest of their activities lie in the disappearance of four of the smaller teams from the south side of Dublin,' Mark explained, Ashley burrowed her eyebrows that was definitely unusual. Since she started racing she knew of teams wanting to go out and make a big statement to let the more established racers know they had arrived, and some tactics were questionable.

'In what way have the disappearances been mysterious?' she asked.

'The cars have been towed and trashed, some team members were kidnapped and others in hospital and some…um…some even killed,' he said she recoiled in horror.

'Th…then what happened?' she asked, though she was uncertain if she really wanted to know, Mark didn't say anything at first and an uneasy silence was felt through the apartment.

'Mark?' she quizzed he quickly shook his head out of his deep thoughts.

'The police came round and started questioning us about everything; they made enquiries as to why you left so suddenly and your whereabouts but because we wouldn't tell them anything—' she cut him off it all made sense to her now.

'They then passed on the information to their collogues in the US, and that is why I got caught in Florida,' she said aloud.

'What?' Mark exclaimed she put her hands out to stop his outburst.

'Some cops over there caught me the other day and they were saying how they and some other guys had been keeping tabs on me over here and while I was there and during all my racing time some heavy stuff went down and they were trying to frame me for it just because I was there,' she answered.

'Hang on a second,' Mark said he thought back to when they were all questioned by the police and Ashley watched his facial expression and by the look he showed she had a very bad feeling over what he was about to say.

'Just tell me,' she said.

'Ok.' He remarked.

'With everything that happened here they were starting to put things together and assumed you were behind it all, which of course was ridiculous and we all told them that but they didn't want to believe it,' he answered.

'But they also said with your record all the signs pointed to the facts they'd laid out.'

'Yeah well I always knew that would be a problem,' she said she placed her drink on the coffee table and rested her head in her hands.

Knock! Knock!

'Shit.' Mark mumbled the two of them exchanged glances.


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, here is the next part for you so enjoy!!**

**Chapter 10**

Ashley and Mark remained in their spots on the couch and knock continued this time a little harder than before, Ashley went to stand up and answer it but Mark grabbed her by the arm.

'I have a better idea,' he said she burrowed her eyebrows.

'Such as?'

'You go on, and get out of here and let me deal with the cops,' he remarked.

'I'm not running away from them, if they want answers then I'll give it to them,' she answered but he shook his head.

'But there is still a lot none of us know about what is really going on here, and for all we know the cops may just use whatever information they've found they could use it against you and you won't have any idea,' he said Ashley chucked and patted his arm.

'Don't worry, Marky it will be fine.' She said he let go of her arm and she strolled over to the door where the knocking still continued.

'Just a minute!' she called, un-hooked the lock and pulled open the door.

'Well Miss Baker looks like you've finally returned,' one of the police officer's remarked she laughed.

'Yes well I'm sure you have missed tracking me for these past couple of months,' she answered.

'Now why don't you just tell me why you're here,' she added.

'May we come in first?'

'Sure.'

She stepped aside and opened the door further the two officers walked in.

'Mr. Frost this is a pleasant surprise.' One of the officer's replied, Mark rolled his eyes at the comment he got to his feet.

'I told you we had nothing to hide,' he said.

'We'll see, but let's just cut to chase then,' the other one added.

'I couldn't agree more,' Ashley added, the two police officers went to sit at the small dining table while Ashley and Mark sat on the two bar stools by the kitchen breakfast top.

'Tell us, then Miss Baker what sort of cars do you drive?' the officer asked, Ashley crossed her arms a bewildered look on her face.

'Don't you guys already know my cars? You put all of them on some stupid surveillance list.' She answered.

'Yes but let us go over it once again,' the officer continued.

'Fine.' She grumbled.

'I have an Evolution VIII, a Skyline GT-R34, M3 GTR, Imprezza Sti and a Supra.' She said, the officer jotted it down in his notepad.

'And that is all?' he asked.

'Yes.'

'Are you sure?' he asked again.

'Yes, so don't try and suggest I'm lying because those are the only cars I've owned.' She replied.

'Interesting,' the second officer added he had a manila folder sitting in his lap, he flipped it open and sorted through some papers before he then pulled out a coloured photograph.

'These cars were spotted a few nights ago. Do you recognize them?' he asked holding out the photo to her, she snatched it from his hands and took a closer inspection. Just like Mark had told her there was a group of five blacked out Toyota Supras caught in the act of racing another team, the Crenshaw Cats from inner east Dublin, she handed the photograph back to the officer.

'What about it?' she asked.

'Don't think you can just brush this off so easily Miss Baker. You have plenty of enemies as I'm sure you are fully aware.' The officer remarked.

'Yes, I know that but as much as I dislike them, I never have the intension to hurt them for any reason even when they cross the line,' she said.

'Look.' Mark interrupted.

'Whatever you are even trying to insist against Ashley is way out of line, so why don't you just give up.' He answered. The two officers exchanged glances they nodded simultaneously.

'We will see you again soon.' The first officer answered and he along with his partner stood up from the couch and made their own way out of the apartment at this point Ashley then turned to Mark.

'Forget about sleep you and me have work to do.' She answered a glint appeared in his eye he leapt off the stool and she did the same.

'What are we going to do?' he asked.

'First of we need to make sure those cops leave,' she added she went into the kitchen and looked under the sink for the touch. Then she walked around the apartment to switch off all the lights, and with Mark in tow the two of them slipped out, made sure the door was locked then they took the lift down to the basement.

'All right you go out there and see if they are still there,' she said when they arrived at the basement, Mark nodded he jogged off to the exit while she went to her car, this time she choose to drive her BMW.

'The coast is clear!' Mark called he jogged back to her.

'Ok get your car and we are out of here,' she answered he also picked his BMW, the two cars sped out of the garage and onto the streets the sky was only showing a glimmer of light now as it neared 4am. Ashley's phone rang she put it on speaker phone.

'Yes Mark?'

'So what is your plan then? Just drive around until we encounter those rouge drivers?' he asked.

'Not quite, I may just have a hunch as to where they might be hiding out,' she remarked.

'But we know nothing about these guys they probably have a plan, whatever that is and we'll never catch them if we just aimlessly drive through Dublin.' He reasoned.

'Trust me I think I know.' She said.

Half an hour later Ashley and Mark stopped their cars outside an old car junkyard in the run down suburb of Sallynoggin best known for its industrial working class people. The two got out of their cars and walked up to the worn steel gate it was locked shut with a padlock.

'Come on this way,' she answered and lead the way; they walked about 100meters down from the main gate and turned into a side alley this part of the boundary wall was even more worn down and there they found a broken gap enough to let them slip inside.

'I don't know if this is such a good idea now.' Mark said Ashley laughed.

'What don't tell me you are scared? We've all done this plenty of times before it is not new.' Now man up and follow me, oh and keep quiet too.' She replied she went through the gap first and he followed, the junkyard was its typical mess, with bare mud patches in the ground and grass that only grew in sparse parts of the ground.

'Looks like nobody's home,' Mark whispered.

'For the moment, looks like it.' Ashley agreed, they crept around a pile of scrap metal that was piled into a heap, and just ahead about 60meters in front of them was the run-down garage she noticed a light was on inside.

'On second thought I don't think we're alone.' She remarked. Mark had a look too but he didn't see signs of another person in the area.

'Maybe they just left the light on to make people think somebody is here?' he suggested.

'Yeah, maybe but I don't want to take any chances.' She said.

'All right this is—'she was cut off mid-sentence when they heard car engines just outside, she and Mark exchanged worried glances.

'We have to get out of here.' He hissed but she shook her head.

'I want to know what these guys are up to and why my name is being mentioned in the same breath as them. Whatever it is they are up to I want to put a stop to it.' She answered. They heard a the latch being pulled aside on the junkyard's front gates and not a moment later the gate was shoved open they swung back hard and in walked three guys and one girl when Ashley saw them she quietly gasped.

'What, what's wrong?' Mark asked but she quickly indicated for him to be quiet. The group walked towards the garage, Ashley slowly crept forwards with Mark tailing her and they drew closer to the garage, there was a small peep hole in one of the wooden slats.

'We are going to the races tonight,' a deep male voice said.

'I don't know man, it is a bit early to take on that team, Dom. It is too risky. We don't want to get found out this early.' Another male voice answered.

'This is what we came here for, and we can only hide for so long Vince. We take over here and we can run our territory once again, and this time we will make sure the authorities don't interfere,' the first guy answered.

'So, do you think they are here somewhere?' a female's voice spoke.

'I don't know, I've heard enough about them, we will find out more tonight.'

'What about those two cars out the front?'

'Forget about it we have more important plans to make.'

At this point Mark gave Ashley a nudge and made the motion for them to hurry up and leave she nodded, they slipped away from the garage, and at first tip-toed cautiously towards the gate, it had been left just slightly ajar and they were able to slip out.

'Mark, I want you to get back to the others and tell them what we've found out,' she remarked.

'Yeah sure but what are you going to do?' he asked she shook her head.

'Don't worry about me, you just go on and get out of here and fast.' She added Mark got into his car and started the engine while she kept an eye on the gate to see if anyone would come out so far there was no movement from inside. When he was gone she got into her car and started the engine and put the car into a spin, burning the tyres against the concrete. She did a couple of donuts then brought the car to a stop, that's when she noticed the three guys and the female stood along the curb.

'Well, well about time they noticed all the noise,' she said she put her into park and got out.

'So, I see you are the ones causing a racket of late.' She remarked, one of the men, wearing a black singlet top and matching cargo pants un-folded his arms and took several steps forwards.

'Who are you?' he asked Ashley smirked a little in return.

'That is not of any importance just yet. I am well aware now of your activity around here, and let me tell you that nonsense will not be tolerated,' she said he just laughed.

'Like you can just turn up here and tell me what to do. I don't think so now you run along now. Don't make me ask twice.' He answered.

'Oh really? Is that a threat?' she inquired.

'It is a warning.' He answered but Ashley only laughed it off she walked up to the group.

'What do you say to a one off race just you and me.' She said.

'Winner of this one not only takes the other's car but also everything else they own,' she added the guy laughed.

'You want to race me, please you wouldn't stand a chance, so why don't you just don't waste time standing here and embarrassing yourself and save me the time and effort to race,' he said and began to turn around along with his fellow friends to walk back inside.

'You know, if I were you I wouldn't turn down Baker's challenge.' Someone said the group turnaround and looked to their left hand side; Ashley didn't need to move she recognized the voice and she wasn't impressed by his presence.

'Just who do you think you are and what do you know about it?' the black singlet man demanded.

'The name is Jonathan and I am the country's best racer.' Jonathan remarked he stood leaning against his car with arms folded across his chest.

'Yeah and so what? Does it look like I really care?'

Jonathan let a sly smile spread across his lips.

'Well you should, because I won't have you and your little groupies mucking around on my territory. Now, back to business, Baker here has a challenge for you and as I said you don't want to turn it down,' he replied.

'Why not?'

'Because what she is offering up for grabs in this one off race is what every one of us here wants.' He explained but the black singlet man waved his hand in a dismissive manner.

'I'm not interested.' He answered and this time it was Ashley's turn to speak up.

'Jonathan might very well be this country's best racer but he has nothing on me. I own my father's garage and I run these streets my way no matter what, and nobody not even Jonathan here gets in the way.' She said.

'Surely that is something you and your friends would want to do, after all going by the activities you are running since you've been here lays claim to a similar plan in mind,' she remarked. The black singlet guy pressed his lips together a scowl etched upon his face it was obvious he was thinking about it. One of the other guys standing next to him gave a nudge and whispered something in his ear and he nodded in response.

'Fine your challenge will be accepted.' He said to her Ashley broke into a big smile.

'But I want to see exactly what you have got to offer first to make sure there are no tricks.' He replied.

'That is fine with me,' she answered.

'One more thing,' he added Ashley just cocked her eyebrow up in response.

'Once I am satisfied with what I see then we settle it on the road tonight,'

'That is a deal.' She said, he turned and walked back inside the junkyard and his friends followed, that left Ashley and Jonathan together on the street he smirked she rolled her eyes.

'What are you smiling at?' she asked.

'Don't I get a thank you?' he remarked she growled under her breath.

'No,' she said she got back into her car and sped away down the street, while Jonathan remained at the scene with a smile on his face.

'I will have my way with you yet,' he answered and after a few more minutes of lingering around he too climbed into his car and drove away.

Ashley returned home to find the others in her apartment.

'Ok so I take it Mark has already filled you all in.' she said she walked to the kitchen and poured a glass of water.

'Yeah, so what do you know, any extra information you can tell us?' Kian asked. She gulped down the water rinsed out the cup then joined the others on the sofa.

'Well the general feeling I get, and I did meet them very briefly, is that they want to be the next big thing here.' She answered.

'Yeah like they can just beat us.' Kian answered already dismissing it without a second's thought.

'You know, most of the time I would agree with you but I haven't seen these guys race and I am racing their top guy tonight.' She said.

'What?' Mark cried he stared at her with wide eyes.

'Hey, I do what I have to do to keep these racers in their place, these newbies need to know who they are messing with and I am not going to have them mess around and try to take over the place,' she replied.

'Yeah but don't you think this is a bit extreme?' Nicole offered Ashley shook her head.

'Not at all but I urge you all to use caution tonight we don't know what they are like, but judging by their sneaky activities they are not to be t rusted.' She explained.

'So what did you do?' Mark asked.

'Issues a small challenge to them, but it is nothing for you all to worry about,' she added then with a yawn and a stretch she bid the team goodnight and headed off to her room to sleep.

'Guys I don't like the sound of it,' Mark said to the group.

'Marky relax, we've all known Ashley for a long time now, and you especially so you know her she'll throw out challenges to anyone and she has the record and confidence to do it. She might not have seen these guys race like we have but she didn't get to where she is by waiting for the right time to strike,' Shane answered.

'Yeah; and I know that but still I don't know if this was such a good idea,' Mark said something in his head told him tonight could just be the start down a dangerous road for all of them he only hoped it didn't turn out that way.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

In Dublin's central city centre the night life began to kick in, with bars and clubs opening their doors for the party goers though they weren't the only ones about to go ahead and enjoy the night activities. A long stretch of road about 2km was cornered off with barricades, and on the sidelines thousands of street racers cars parked up all of them jammed in to watch the action. Tonight it was all about the drag race, an obvious strength to Ashley. The way this race was panned out, was the best racers from each team would be set against each other in an all out elimination race. The winner from one race would challenge another until there was only one racer left standing, and then they had the chance to tackle Ashley, even though Jonathan was the reigning overall champion. He didn't need to race until the big one at the end of the year, though from time to time if he chooses to do so and liked to play the psychological mind games with his opponents. Ashley though wasn't focused on the races instead her gaze moved around looking for those guys from earlier in the day, they had yet to show up and it made her wonder if they had suddenly realized the magnitude of what they were up against when she issued the challenge. However she knew they wouldn't back out it was too good an opportunity for them to pass up and she could tell they were keen to make a bigger statement here. She kept looking off through the crowd waiting for a sign for them to show up.

'I don't think they'll show,' Kian remarked he sat down next to her.

'What makes you think so?' she asked without so much of a glance his way Kian shrugged his shoulders.

'Well if they really know what is good for them they'd know who they were trying to mess with and think twice. Besides they must have been here long enough to know about you.' He said.

'Don't be so sure about that one, Kian from what I could tell, they weren't at all worried about it and certainly not afraid. What worries me though is whatever they have planned in the near future. But, if we can find a way to suss them out now then the better chance we have to find out what is really going on around here,' she answered, she pulled her phone from her pocket glanced at the screen sighed and put it away again though this didn't go un-noticed by Kian.

'Expecting something?' he asked but she quickly shook her head and scoffed at him.

'No don't be stupid. Now if you'll excuse me for a minute.' She said got up and strode off through the crowd Kian shook his head just as Mark, and Shane came to join him.

'What's with the look?' Shane asked.

'Do you think something is up with Ash?' he asked Shane shook his head.

'No, but then again it has only been a few hours since she got back and we haven't seen her in a couple of months,' he replied.

'No, that's not it. I have a feeling there is just is something up with her but I can't put my finger on it,' Kian answered.

'I think you're being silly let's worry about other things.' Shane said Mark on the other hand kept quiet he definitely agreed with Kian that something seemed different with Ashley he just wished he knew the answer. Ashley brushed through the crowd and kept walking down the street till she came to a small side alley; at first she had a quick look around to see if anyone was close by, but nobody was in sight then she slid into the alley. There she again got her phone she checked the screen but nothing had changed.

'Come on grow a little spine.' She muttered she searched through the phone book list found the name and hovered her finger above the call button for several seconds before she then changed her mind and instead began to write a text message.

'No, no that's crap.'

After a few more unsuccessful attempts she gave up and stuffed her phone back into her pocket she rubbed her face.

'It is not so damn hard. Why can't I just call him?'' she muttered.

'Call whom?'

Startled Ashley spun around Mark stood just outside of the alleyway.

'No one.' She said. He gave her a scowl.

'Come on, Ash I do know you pretty well and have done for a long time. You can't just pretend something is not up and brush it aside,' he answered she ran her hands through her hair and stepped out of the alleyway.

'Well even if there was I don't really feel up to sharing it with anyone all right? Now just isn't the right time for it.' She said and began to walk back towards the rowdy crowd, this just frustrated Mark even more, and he still cared and even loved her but at the same time he hated the way she sometimes treated him like he was totally in-capable of anything without her help.

'Who is he then?' he yelled after her; again Ashley stopped in her tracks slowly turned around and stared at him she didn't like the way he phrased the question and she strode back towards him with hands on hips.

'That isn't your business Mark; I think it best you put your focus on other things, instead of trying to nose around in mine.' She added, with that she turned back on her heels and back through the crowd Mark sighed and shook his head.

'Fine I'll leave it for now but I will find out who he is I will.' He muttered and went to catch up.

'Oh, Ash good thing you're back,' Shane remarked when she and mark re-joined the group she gave him a quizzical glance.

'What's wrong?' she asked, Shane just nodded towards the centre of the crowd where most of them had already gathered, their loud chatter echoed all around.

'Let me guess,' she said

'Our friends have finally arrived and made their presence known to everyone,' she answered Shane nodded.

'You got that right,' he said, the group stood back and just ever so calmly watched the new group make their introductions and small talk with their curious visitors.

'So what are we waiting for then? Let's get over there.' Kian remarked Ashley went to stop him but Kian was already striding confidently off Nicky, Shane and even Nicole followed Ashley shook her head and Mark whom stood next to her also shook his head.

'Just what are they thinking? We're not friends with them,' he remarked.

'Are you up for a race?' she asked.

'I'm always up for a race.' He said.

'Good and I expect nothing less than a win.' She added, and without waiting for an answer she strode off to the rest of the group, Mark was right behind her and the mass crowd parted ways to allow them through.

'And here she is now,' Shane said; the whole group turned around Ashley and Mark moved in sight with their friends.

'So you're here now, she said, the guy stood opposite her with his group of friends also by him, he laughed coyly at her comment.

'Did you even think for one second I wouldn't?' he remarked and she in turn pressed her lips together a thoughtful expression on her face.

'Well let's just say it did cross my mind for a few minutes. I don't like being made to wait. Not even for a second.' She said.

'But that all doesn't matter anymore what matters is now you're here and we can get this race underway.' She replied the guy had a sly smile spread across his face.

'That is exactly what I was thinking,' he replied.

'And we'll do it my way too,' Ashley added the guy's expression didn't change he just gave a slight nod back at her.

'The way we'll do this, is by teams. Each one of your team mates will race against mine. If you win then everything we own will belong to you with no questions asked.' She said.

'Deal,' he remarked.

'But,' she interrupted and held up her hand.

'When my team wins then we keep everything and you tell us the real reason as to why you are here and what it is you've been doing since you arrived,' She remarked, at this the man rubbed his chin as though he was deep in thought. One of the men standing behind him tapped him on the shoulder they had a quick discussion.

'You have yourself a deal,' he answered Ashley smiled.

'Good then let's not waste a single moment nominate your first driver,' she remarked. The guy continued to rub his chin deep in thought he turned to look at his friends.

'So what do you say Vince, you up for it?' he asked, the man dressed in a faded orange sleeveless shirt and with arms folded across his broad chest and a serious look on his face, looked at his friend then back at the opposition.

'Alright I can take them.' He remarked Ashley and her friends glanced at each other with sly smiles on their faces.

'That is what we like to see from the opposition. It makes all the more worthwhile when you lose,' Kian said.

'We'll see who is laughing at the end,' the guy remarked.

'Yes, yes we will.' Ashley agreed she turned around and looked across at the crowd.

'Well then, what are you all standing around here for? There is a race to start so move.'

Instantly the crowd parted ways most of them mumbled under their breath but didn't make eye contact and the two main teams walked passed towards the cars that were parked nearby.

'This is going to be great action tonight,' Jonathan remarked he rubbed his hands together.

'Where are you putting your money?' one of the guys's on his team asked.

'I like the look of these new guys. I don't care where they came from and what they are doing here just as long as they can get rid Baker then I'll be happy. That way there won't be any threat to my crown,' Jonathan answered.

'You still fear her don't you J?' the guy asked Jonathan snorted.

'Stupid of course not! I am the number one racer in this entire country and nobody can dispute it not even her. But it doesn't mean I won't find a way to make sure she doesn't come close to taking my title so you better remember that one.' He answered he stomped away and got into his car.

It wasn't too long later when the crowd reassembled along the stretch of road for the race and the two cars lined up along side each other with their engines running. Both drivers didn't look at one another and at nobody else around them all they were focused on was the road in front of them.

'I hope this goes better than his last race,' Kian said quietly, Nicole was stood next to him she heard.

'Yeah me too Ki. He is going to want to do extra well for Ashley as he always does but I just have this weird feeling,' she remarked.

'What are you two talking about?'

Kian and Nicole jumped they were caught completely off guard by Ashley she had just walked up behind them.

'Nothing, nothing we were just rambling about stuff, you know general things. Nothing of great importance,' Kian said, she burrowed her eyebrows she definitely wasn't convinced by his cover story.

'Ok, spill it Egan I know there's something you are hiding, and you were never very good at keeping secrets anyway,' she answered.

'I know nothing.' He protested.

'He doesn't and if he were, well I'd be the first to know too and you know that Ash.' Nicole added.

'Guys seriously just tell me what the hell is going on,' Ashley said.

'Ok. Well while you were away, Jonathan was up to a few tricks in trying to get around and steal cars from us and in particular he was after yours,' Kian said.

'That doesn't come as a huge surprise to me,' she remarked.

'Of course but Jonathan went to one extreme. He wanted to race all of us for them, and he'd beaten pretty much all of us except for Mark. So they raced and you know Mark did win it in the end.' Kian said.

'Yeah well I should think so,' Ashley replied.

'Near the end of the race before Mark actually won it, his and Jonathan collided right at the finish line. Mark's car was the most damaged of the two,' Kian said.

'What?' Ashley exclaimed she looked back to the two cars at the starting line with their engines growling at the ready for the signal to be given.

'Why hasn't he told me about this?' she asked.

'Well probably because he knew you'd get upset.' Kian replied Ashley shook her head she was furious.

'Just the bloody cheek of Jonathan to do that, he knows Mark is the only one I trained but figured he was the easiest to get to since I wasn't here.' She muttered.

'He is seriously asking for it now,' she added.

'That is not all though.' Nicole said Ashley frowned she looked at her two friends and the expressions they were showing she took as a bad sign.

'So tell me,' she said; Nicole and Kian glanced sideways at each other.

'Oh for heaven sakes guys stop that and just come out with it.' She snarled, too late the much louder roar of the engines from the two cars broke their conversation, and they turned around just in time to see the two sped off down the race track.

Mark had edged his car just out in front of Vince's car but the lead wasn't by a big margin as the two raced towards the first right-hand turn and both turned into it sharply and disappeared around the corner, but the action was being captured on the big screen. Ashley turned back to look at Kian and Nicole but they'd quietly sneaked away while she'd been busy watching the cars.

'Well whatever it is they know I'll find out later,' she answered. Back out on the race track the two cars were neck and neck down the next stretch of road, small buildings zipped by in a blur of fuzzy colour as Mark and Vince tried to get an advantage.

'Ah crap this is going to be tough,' Mark mumbled he remembered that in the next part of this track would take them down a very narrow one-way alley side lane and an underground tunnel. He didn't have a lot of time to try and get a lead before they hit that next stretch. He saw his chance as the two cars came across the roundabout, and just ahead of them was the narrow alley way.

'Al right then here goes,' Mark mumbled. He hit third gear and accelerated harder his aim was to go through the roundabout instead of around it, but what he didn't expect was Vince to employ sneaky tactics of his own. He too had shifted into third gear; only he went around, and the two cars came off the roundabout, with the front bumper of Vince's car clipped the back end of Mark's. That brief but forceful touch sent Mark's car into a back-end spin. He pulled the steering wheel tight to the right but by that time the wheels had locked and the front passenger side of the car slammed into the building.

'Oh god!' Ashley cried. Vince's car too had lost traction at the time of impact but he had slightly better control to swerve away from the building, but the front end of his car smashed straight into the back end of Mark's car.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Four cars sped down the winding hill, the tires screeched loudly and echoed into the late night. They drift raced along the road, moving their cars in the direction desired at exactly the right moment. Due to the narrowness of the road ahead of them the cars drove down it in a single file line, with the metallic green Toyota Supra in the lead, behind it was a silver-gray Honda Civic Type-R, a blue Viper GTS and an orange-red Subaru rally._

_ 'Ashley, you there?' a voice cracked over the walkie-talkie. Ashley ever so silkily guided her Supra through another sharp turn then picked up the walkie-talkie._

_ 'What's the problem Mark?' she asked._

_ 'Don't know how much longer I can hold Jack off. He's rear-ended me a couple of times already,' Mark replied._

_ 'Just don't panic. He's obviously trying to un-settle you just try and hang in there,' she answered. She dropped the walkie-talkie when she felt a bump from behind; she gripped the steering wheel harder to steady the car and raced ahead; she glanced into the rear-view mirror and shook her head._

_ 'Nice try but you are going to pass me so easily,' she mumbled. She could also the two cars behind still fighting it out. _

_ 'Come on Mark you can do it, I know you can we haven't got long to go,' she said the four cars moved into the next bend, and since they had driven down the steep slope the ground was a little less stable and the drop to the left-hand side was still quite steep but further down the hill it flattened out a lot more. The four cars continued to navigate through the turns, before Ashley heard a loud bang and skid of tyres from behind. She glanced in the rear-view mirror and to her horror she saw Mark's car skid off the road and down the hill._

_ 'Oh my god,' she cried, she pulled on the handbrake and spun her car around as the other two drove past, and Jack driving the Subaru gave her a devilish grin as he and his college drove on past. Ashley didn't even have to think twice, nothing was more important than the safety of others not even a racew victory. She hit the accelerator and drove back to the spot where Mark had gone off the track, she whipped her car around and sped down the hill. Twigs, bushes and rocks thrust against her car and it bounced very heavily along the way down the hill but she kept going. She saw his car had come to a stop after hitting a thick old tree stump, the brakes and headlights still on and the windows in the rear shattered to pieces. Ashley braked on her she threw open the door._

_ 'Mark!' she cried she ran straight over to the driver's side and what she saw in front her sent shockwaves through her body. The front windows had also been shattered and part of the tree stump's dead branches was shoved through the broken glass and pointed right inside of the car and had deflated the airbag. Mark, unconscious from the impact was slumped over the broken airbag and against the steering wheel with the left side of his face already showed a lot of bruising and a deep gash had been opened on his right cheek and forehead with blood trickling down from both wounds and dripped down his face and into the steering wheel._

_ 'Mark?' she asked softly this time she moved closer to the side of the car she could feel her heart thump loudly inside her chest. She unlocked the door and slowly pulled it open and leant closer in to Mark and felt for his pulse it was still there she sighed with relief. Out in the distance she could hear cars blearing their horns in obvious delight to the winners of the race she just shook her head in disgust._

_ 'One day, one day this will come back and haunt them.' She said she returned her attention back to Mark and being careful as to not try and cause any disturbance she reached around his body to unbuckle the seatbelt; then with a bit of effort very cautiously lifted him off the seat and out of the car. As soon as she was able to get him free she quickly lay him down on the grass when her phone started to ring from her car. She raced back to grab it off the front passenger's seat and saw Shane's name appear on the screen._

_ 'Shane?'_

_ 'Ashley, where the hell are you? Aiden and Jack finished ten minutes ago. And where's Mark? He's not answering his phone.' Shane said._

_ 'Shane, Shane calm down look there's been an accident-'_

_ 'What? Are you guys all right?'_

_ 'No, I mean yes I'm---I'm fine but it's...it's Mark. Look I can't explain it right now, we're at the bottom of the hill where the third alst turn before the the straight run to the finish is, get here fast.' She said and hung up dropped the phone back into her car opened the boot luckily she had always kept a small emergency medical kit there handy, even though she thought she would never need it._

_End flashback_

'You've got let me through!' Ashley exclaimed, her voice stricken with panic, beside her Shane, Kian, Nicky and Nicole also yelled at the ambulance and cops assisting in the area.

'I'm sorry but you can't cross this barrier it is just too dangerous,' the police officer said.

'You don't understand, that is our friend out there and he's hurt. We have to get to him!' Nicole cried but still the officer shock his head.

'That is not possible. You will just have to wait here and when we get some news we will let you know,' he remarked. The ambulance people surrounded the car so they couldn't see into it.

'Please you have to let us see him,' Shane said still the officer shock his head.

'You will be much, much more useful to us by keeping your distance so we can do our job properly,' he remarked. Kian glanced to the other side where another ambulance crew was working hard with the second car, and that other team also being told to stay back.

'Well at least we are all in the same boat,' he muttered.

'Is that all you care about?' Nicky frowned.

'No, of course not don't by stupid.' Kian said.

'Look! Look they got him out!' Nicole cried with relief she grabbed Shane's arm, they all watched as the ambulance attendants' put Mark into the stretcher and wheeled him across to the waiting van.

'Which hospital?' Nicky yelled after them but they hadn't heard as they loaded the stretcher into the van.

'We'll follow them,' Ashley answered they quickly left the area and jumped into their cars, the ambulance turned on its siren and started to drive. For the other team they had slightly better luck with their man Vince as he was still conscious and he appeared to have no broken bones or any severe injuries.

'We will take him to the hospital,' the ambulance attendant remarked.

'Ok and make sure they take care of him,' Dom said.

'We will do our best,'

~*~*~*

Ashley and the rest of the team had been waiting at Dublin's General hospital for over two and half hours since Mark was brought in. Every single time they tried to get information from somebody they were told to just wait and see.

'I am sick of this,' Ashley remarked she got up from sitting in the uncomfortable plastic chair and paced the hallway.

'There is nothing we can do Ash. The doctor has told us to wait and its all we can really do,' Shane answered; though she ignored his comment and continued to pace though instead of coming back to them she kept walking and passed other rooms some of them with the door's slightly open, fully open and others closed. She stopped when she noticed the other team also lingering out in the hallway gathered together none of them noticed her.

'So' she said clearing her throat they all turned around.

'Just what kind of a stunt was your friend trying to pull out there tonight?' she asked.

'It was no stunt.' Another of the guys' this one with a blue sleeveless shirt and a backwards cap remarked Ashley raised her eyebrows.

'No, you're right he just came up with the idea to try and kill Mark,' she snapped.

'Look you don't know Vince as well as we do and he is nothing like that and we certainly didn't instruct him to do any of that,' Dom replied but still she wasn't convinced she folded her arms stared at them a while.

'We will settle this another time,' she said and without waiting for a reply she turned on her heels and stalked back towards her friends Dom shock his head.

'We have a lot of work to do. They won't give everything up without a fight. We need a new plan.' He remarked. Ashley sat back down in the chair she had vacated earlier Kian gave her a slight nudge.

'What?'

'Everything all right back there?' he asked she shrugged her shoulders.

'They're not important we will deal with them later,' she answered. The door to Mark's room opened two nurses walked out the door closed again but only for a few seconds before opening again and this time the Dr whom was in charge stepped out. Ashley and the rest of the group quickly jumped to their feet.

'Dr Park, please tell us what news do you have of Mark?' Shane asked Dr Park raised both his arms to quieten them down.

'He has a couple of fractured lower ribs and he is lucky they didn't puncture any major organs,' Dr Park said.

'Oh my god,' Nicole gasped her hands flew to her mouth she shook her head she couldn't quite believe it. Kian whom stood next to her gave her a hug.

'It's ok Nic, I'm sure Marky will be fine you'll see. He will be back on his feet before we know it,' he said.

'Is there anything else?' Ashley asked.

'He has a mild concussion. I caution against him doing any strenuous activities for a while.' Dr Park added.

'All right so can we go and see him?' Nicky asked.

'Yes of course you can, just remember to keep the noise down. We don't expect him to awake at least until the morning,' Dr Park added the team didn't wait another second as they quickly brushed past him and squeezed into the room. Inside the room was fairly simple with its usual white painted walls with the exception of a painting that hung on the wall opposite of the bed. In the corner near the painting was a TV hung against the wall, and the rest of the room had all the simple things that belonged inside of a hospital room. They walked up to Mark's bedside unsure of what to say to him, unsure if he would hear them speak.

'Hey, Marky well we're all here.' Shane spoke softly.

'We don't want you to worry about a thing. You just rest and get better and we will find a way to teach those guys a lesson. They—they had no right to try and take you out like that, it was illegal and they will pay for it,' he said.

'But.' Nicky quickly interjected as he gave Shane a glare.

'Your health comes first and all of us want you to get better as soon as possible.' He replied.

'And Nicky is right. Once you are back on your feet we will get those guys back.' Kian added.

'Guys.' Ashley said they all looked her way.

'Um...if you don't mind I'd like a few minutes alone.' She said.

'Oh, yeah, yeah of course. We'll be just outside if you need us,' Nicole said she and the rest of the team quickly bundled out of the room. Ashley watched them leave until the door closed behind them, then she turned to the nearest wall and tugged out the chair that was placed by the wall and moved it up alongside the bed. As she sat in the chair and watched him sleep she struggled to find something to say, something that she hoped didn't sound stupid or corny yet she wanted to say it to make them both feel better. Only problem was she didn't know where to start so she just sat there and watched him she shook her head.

'How did all of this happen?" she mumbled.

'And for all—all this to just happen now is crazy.' She added. Right then, the room's door flung open she turned around Kian stood at the door.

'Kian, what's wrong?' she asked when she saw the deep frown etched across his face.

'There is something you need to see outside.' He said his voice grim.

'Yeah, ok can you stay with Mark?' she asked he nodded.

'Sure I'll stay.' He said she got up from the chair to let him sit down then she turned on her heel and quickly headed out of the room. In the corridor she found Nicky stood there waiting for her.

'I don't think you are going to like what you are about to see,' he remarked she cocked her eyebrows at his comment.

'What do you mean?' she asked.

'Come on I'll show you.' He replied. They walked off the down the corridor and as they passed by Vince's room she noticed the door wide open but nobody was inside. _*** I wonder where they all went * **_She thought. She and Nicky continued on down the corridor they passed by the reception desk, then out the main entrance, all she could see was the car park, with just a small sprinkling of people.

'I don't see anything.' She remarked.

'It's over this way,' Nicky said, they continued to walk down the main footpath from the front entrance of the hospital, they turned a corner that lead towards the underground car park area but before they could go through Nicky stopped.

'What is wrong?' she asked.

'Whatever you're about to see just don't over react, at least not yet. Because I think, well, actually we all think there is more going on than first thought.' He remarked she narrowed her eyes, something in his voice worried her and she had a sinking feeling whatever was going on they could all be in trouble.

'All right, well let's see it,' she replied.

'Ok then.' Nicky answered. They walked into the underground car park past a long row of cars and before too long Nicky signalled for her to crouch down which she did; and they crept quietly forwards and as they got closer she could hear voices. Nicky lead the way behind two sleek black BMWs and there they crossed Shane and Nicole poised low to the ground. They quickly parted to allow Nicky and Ashley through, she moved in front and peered around the car. There further ahead of them and standing in the middle of the car park was Jonathan and Dom.

'What the hell are they doing?' Ashley demanded angrily she was just about to ready to stand up and walk out there and rip into the two men Shane patted her on the arm to ease her anger.

'That is what we've been trying to figure out but we can't get close enough to hear what they're discussing,' he said.

'but from what we can figure out from here is that they've struck some kind of a deal, although Dom took a while to accept whatever offer Jonathan has put to him,' Nicole explained.

'Hmm.' Ashley said she watched them intently as they continued to talk; Jonathan waved his arms in different directions while Dom only nodded and spoke few words in between.

'I'm going to take a closer look,' she added; Nicky, Shane and Nicole glanced at her surprised.

'I don't know Ashley they might hear and catch us out. Then we'll never know what they could be up to especially if it's about us,' Shane answered.

'Well it's better than just sitting all the way back here and assuming what they are talking about. It's better if we can confirm it for sure.' She replied, with that parting comment she tip-toed around the two cars and moved onto the next, then the next car until she could get just close enough to hear them speak.

'...If and that is a big if we pull this off then what am I going to get in return?' Dom asked.

'What you'll get in return is exactly what you want. Everything Ashley and her little group owns will be yours you can take my word for it,' Jonathan answered Dom folded his arms his face remained expressionless.

'Just what makes you so certain of it? You haven't succeeded in your own attempts from what I've seen,' he said.

'Minor mishaps but that will change very soon,' Jonathan answered.

'Until you can prove it and show me what you are made of we have no deal.' Dom replied he turned and walked away back to the lift.

'Then consider it done,' Jonathan called out.

'We will see.' Dom answered he kept walking back towards the car park's lift and pressed the button. A couple of seconds later the lift arrived he stepped in the door closed and he was gone. Jonathan reached into his jeans pocket took out his phone and for a few minutes he stared at it.

'I wonder what he is waiting for,' Nicky said.

'We're out of here.'

The others turned around Ashley was back with them after sneaking back.

'But what about what we heard?' Shane asked she shook her head.

'We will deal with it when it comes around, right now we need to make sure Mark is alright that is my only concern,' she answered; without another look back to where Jonathan remained she headed off the way they'd come earlier. Shane glanced at the others they shrugged their shoulders but didn't say a word and followed Ashley out of the car park.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

A week later Mark was released from the hospital though he was under strict instructions from the doctors to not engage in any strenuous activities for at least another four weeks. He'd sustained a mild concussion from the crash as well as two fractured ribs and a sprained ankle. He remained on the sidelines while the rest of the team continued their dominance out on the race tracks in the night time races. Ashley was reluctant at first to let her team race after what happened, but being stubborn as her they refused to let it get in their way. They also wanted to see what might develop with Jonathan and Dom and whatever it is they'd planned. So far they showed nothing just quietly went about their business.

'Shane,' Ashley called; Shane and Nicky were out in the garage that morning working on their cars when Ashley walked in with the morning's paper tucked under her arm. Shane looked up when she called his name.

'What's wrong Ash?' he asked.

'Have you seen Kian?' She asked.

'No not since last night,' he answered.

'What's wrong?' Nicky asked.

'He's missing.' She said simply.

'Missing?" Shane exclaimed she nodded.

'Well don't look at me because I don't have a clue. We were talking about some things but not of importance for him to just take off without at least telling one of us,' Shane added.

'So what 'stuff' were you discussing exactly?' She asked she took the newspaper from under her arm and dropped it onto the tool box beside Shane's car.

'He wanted to investigate Jonathan's motives but I told him it was no use because whatever he's planning won't be known for ages. For all we know he might be using Dom and his friends for something else and not just against us. I told him we just had to bide our time for a little while, but Kian being Kian you know didn't agree with that. He said he'd find a way I told him no matter what he planned it could be costly but he was so sure he'd have a good plan that will work in his favour,' Shane answered Ashley sighed heavily she rubbed her face.

'Then don't just sit here go and get out there and find him. I can't have any more of you in hospital.' She said.

'But—'He began to protest.

'Just go.'

'And don't think of coming back until you bring Kian with you.' She added.

'Now.' She said pointedly Shane didn't argue he stood up and went to clean up.

'I'll go with him,' Nicky answered he stood up as well to follow Shane; she just nodded at him and turned to head back inside. She walked into the lounge room Nicole and Mark were already there with the TV on.

'Did he tell you anything?' Nicole asked.

'Yes, and I've sent him and Nicky out to find Kian,' Ashley remarked Nicole quickly sat up.

'What?' She asked alarm in her voice.

'Oh relax, Nic they'll be fine.' Ashley replied with a wave of her hand and quickly dismissed the comment, Nicole put down the magazine she'd been reading earlier and jumped to her feet.

'Well in that case I'm going with them,' she said Ashley didn't protest and let her go and Nicole was out of the lounge in no time.

'Did you think that was a good idea?' Mark asked as soon as they were alone Ashley sat on the opposite end of the couch to him she leant forward and picked up the TV remote.

'Yes. Whatever it is Kian is or might be up to is not a good thing. We have to go about this very cautiously even if we may not know what we might be up against.' She answered.

'But if there was a way to really big out more information without getting caught wouldn't you at least want to take it?' he asked.

'Not at the risk of losing anyone else,' she replied.

'That one was an accident nothing more.' He said pointedly.

'No it was no accident I know that for sure it was pre-planned. Consider yourself lucky you even got out of it with what you have now,' she said.

'But it turned out all right in the end I am still here,' he remarked.

'And we're all thankful you still are for sure,' she added.

**Dublin International Airport**

'It's like a dead town here,' Mia remarked walking into the arrival hall of the airport with Jake following behind her.

'Well what do you expect? This isn't LA or Miami,' he remarked she rolled her eyes but didn't turn around and instead kept walking.

'Did you want a drink or anything to eat?' she asked seeing the food court only a short walk away.

'Yeah that's a good idea.' Jake agreed they two of them carried their bags to the food court where they found a small group of people there having quite conversations as they ate their meals. Nobody really gave Jake and Mia a second look when they walked past and found a table to sit.

'You grab the food first.' Jake added Mia looked through her small bag picked up her purse and headed off to browse through the stalls for one she desired. Jake in the mean time un-zipped his backpack and pulled out a white plastic folder placed it on the table. He dropped his backpack next to his chair and opened the folder casually reading through all the notes he'd gathered.

'So where do we start?' Mia asked returning to their table with a tray full of food and two bottles of ice water; Jake immediately reached for one of the bottles' unscrewed the cap and took a long gulp. Once his dry throat was refreshed he closed the bottle and set it down next to the folder.

'We start exactly where it all begins with Baker. I believe from everything I've seen and researched that she is the main key to everything. It seems she is the one that runs it all out here; we get to her and get all our information.' He said.

'Can you be sure?' She asked.

'That is why we are here to find that out.' He added.

'Ok so if we do find her then how do you suppose we get her to spill whatever information she knows?' Mia asked.

'Well that is where you come in,' Jake said she burrowed her eyebrows at him waiting for an explanation.

'You already know her so just get in there and do what you do best, and like you've done all this time come and report it back to me,' he answered.

'Yeah easier said than done, first of I don't know her as well as you might think and second of all she is already suspicious of me.' Mia replied.

'You've done well so far just keep it up and things will go smoothly,' he said out the corner of his eye he noticed a couple sitting at the table not far from them and the man was reading the paper, he had the sports section held up and the headline caught Jake's attention.

'Be back in a second.' He said, Mia confused by his comment and action sat and watched him walk over to the couple speak to them momentarily and the man handed over the sports section of the paper Jake thanked them and came back to the table.

'What was that all about?' she asked.

'Read this.' He answered handing the paper over to her. She took the paper folded it and read the headline.

** Team Stanton: Missing for 24 hours.**

Curiously she continued to read the article below.

'Following last night's races in the city, several cars belonging to Team Stanton were found destroyed in a local junk yard, when police investigated the team's usual house they found it had been broken into, emptied out and torched. Fire fighters moved quickly to douse the flames however there was not much left by the time they finished. The police are looking into the incident now but so far have no suspects. '

'We believe the perpetrators from tonight may be the same ones that attacked Michael Bayer's team two months ago.'

Mia stopped reading at this point she looked back at Jake he nodded.

'That is the one that got me interested in the racers here in the first place.' He remarked.

'But, from what Brian told me about Ashley she'd been in the States in that time.' She said.

'Yeah exactly so that is where I did my research into it and what I found out links Baker to a past history where she is known to get nasty and violent if provoked too far,' Jake explained he looked back into the folder flipped through the papers until he got to the one he wanted. Mai became just as curious as ever when she saw all the things he pulled out.

'Is that...' she started to say Jake nodded his head he handed the papers over to her.

They exited out of the arrival hall and stepped outside. There was only four taxis parked out front waiting to be used and the drivers sat in their cars listening to the radio, reading the paper and doing calculations from previous trips. Jake and Mia walked up to the front taxi the driver saw them approaching and quickly lowered the volume on his radio.

'Where are you headed?' he asked.

'We're looking for this address,' Jake told the driver handing him a slip of paper. The driver burrowed his eyebrows when he looked at the piece of paper.

'Is something wrong?' Jake asked noticing the expression on his face. The driver shock his head as he looked back up at the two of them.

'No, no nothing is wrong I'll take you there right now,' he remarked.

'Then why were you hesitating? Jake asked the driver didn't reply and instead he slid the piece of paper back to Jake and turned back around to face the front. He started the car's engine then turned up the volume of the radio, and slowly they pulled away from the curtsied. Mai glanced sideways at Jake he caught her look.

'Don't worry about it, there is a lot we don't know but I get the feeling we will find out over time,' he remarked.

'Well I hope so. After everything I've just read back in there I want this all over and done with as soon as possible,' she said Jake raised his eyebrows.

'Why the rush?' he asked she shrugged her shoulders didn't offer anymore and turned to look out the window. Jake just smirked he settled back into his seat watched the scene past by and before too long his eyelids grew heavy.

'Jake, Jake wake up,'

'Go away,'

'We're here.'

Jake squinted one eye open Mia stood above him with hands on hips and his side of the car door open.

'Where?' he asked.

'The garage,' she answered she moved aside to let him see the tall building loom in front of his eyes. Jake quickie sat up rubbed his eyes and jumped out of the car.

'Well then, let's not waste any time and get in there.' He remarked.

'Hey.' The driver said. Jake and Mia turned around he leant out the front passenger's side.

'You take care in there, this group are not one to mess with they've got quite the reputation from what I know,' he said.

'Thanks for the advise see you around,' Jake replied they stood back and watched while the driver reversed his car out and sped off into the distance.

'All right so what do you suggest now?' Mia asked.

'Just follow me and don't say a word until I tell you.' He said he slung one of the bags over his shoulders picked up the other in his hand and with Mia in tow they walked up to the front steps he reached out and knocked the door there was no answer.

'Maybe nobody's home,' she remarked.

'Can I help you?'

Startled Jake and Mia turned around to look behind them Ashley had come out from around the corner she wiped her hands on a white hand towel.

'Do you live here?' Jake asked she gave him a suspicious glare.

'That all depends on who is asking,' she answered.

'Are you the owner?' he asked ignoring her comment Ashley folded her arms a frown crossed her face.

'Jake don't be rude, you have manners remember,' Mia said she walked forwards and pushed him aside gave him a hard stare then turned back to Ashley.

'Hi again,' she said with a smile Ashley only nodded her head in reply.

'So.' She said.

'What brings you all the way out here to Ireland?' she asked.

Well, I wanted to see what the whole scene out here was all about, especially after all that I have heard from others back in LA.' Mia said Ashley risked her eyebrows.

'Is that so?' she asked.

'Oh, yeah absolutely. My brother used to street race a lot, he had his own team and everything so we knew a few people.' Mia explained.

'And what does your brother do now?' Ashley asked.

'I'm not sure, I haven't seen him in a while,' Mia answered her comment brought another frown to Ashley's face she had a strange feeling there was something else going on behind that comment she really didn't want them around especially not right now.

'We've had a long flight, would you mind if we freshen up for a bit? We're not going to stay long,' Mia said a hopeful loo in her eyes Ashley sighed she didn't not need this.

'All right.' she said.

'But only for a short while I've got other plans and I can't have tourists hanging around the place,' she remarked.

'Other plans? Would you like to elaborate on those plans exactly?' Jake asked curiously she shot him a glare.

'No, stick your nose in somebody else's business.' She snapped she spun on her heel stormed back from where she had come from earlier.

'Great, well done with that one Jake. If she isn't already suspicious she is more so because you couldn't control your mouth,' Mia scolded him.

'Hey, I have a job to do I don't have time to play nice,' he growled back at her, grabbing up his bags once again he headed down the steps to follow Ashley while Mia was left to tag along she sighed and shook her head.

'Please, please let me find the strength and will to get through this without trying to strangle Jake,' she mumbled. Ashley took them through the side entrance she wasn't about to give them a chance to see anything that would bring more curiosity. They walked inside through the kitchen.

'Very nice,' Jake commented she didn't reply.

'There's a spare bathroom down here so one of you can use that and I'll show the other person the spare one we have upstairs,' she remarked.

'Sounds good I'll take this one.' Jake answered he didn't wait for a reply he walked straight into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

'I'm sorry about him, best if you just ignore him Jake isn't in the best of moods at the moment especially after such a long flight,' Mia remarked.

'Yeah maybe so I'm not sure about it as you.' Ashley answered.

'Come on,' she added leading the way out of the kitchen and through to the main lounge room. Mark had sprawled out on the sofa and enjoyed watching TV he didn't bother to look up when Ashley walked in.

'Mark.'

He turned his head to look.

'Who is that?' he asked.

'Mia she's from LA.' Ashley answered.

'Hi.' He said with a nod.

'Hey.' She replied with a smile he smiled back Ashley rolled her eyes.

'I am going to show her around,' she said.

'I also want you to keep an eye on her friend Jake. He's just using the bathroom here to freshen up first,' Ashley said.

'Yeah all right I got it,' he answered turning back to the TV, Ashley and Mia headed off towards the main entrance and up the staircase.

'He's nice,' Mia said Ashley didn't reply she saw the look from earlier and she already didn't like it.

'Here it is,' she said they reached the second floor and walked further down the corridor past the line of bedrooms with the doors closed and came to the end of corridor to the main bathroom Ashley opened the door.

'Take as long as you like then come downstairs,' she said.

'Thanks,'

Ashley left her alone and made her way back downstairs she stopped short when she saw Jake sitting in the lounge with Mark, the two guys looked to be in good conversation with each other Ashley mumbled under her breath. She definitely didn't like this guy her gut told her he was up to no good. At the moment she had no way of proving it though given a little time she just might be able to sort them out. She headed down eventually and walked into the lounge Jake smiled.

'Feel better? She asked.

'I do a whole lot better thanks.' He answered Mark sat up to let her sit.

'So.' Jake remarked she just raised her eyebrows.

Yeah…so.' She said.

'Mark was just telling me about the rest of your team,' he said.

'Where are they I'd love to meet them,' he added.

'Out.' Ashley remarked.

'Well do you expect them back any time soon?'

She shrugged her shoulders.

'There are no set rules for everyone they can do as they please it's not like we have a curfew. They all know how to be responsible,' she said she felt Mark give her a sharp nudge in the ribs she glared at him.

'What?'

'Come on Ash play nice he doesn't seem too bad,' he replied.

'To you everyone seems nice how many times have we made that mistake before did you forget?' she said a deep frown on her face Mark shuffled around on his position and sat up and nuzzled her neck.

'Don't even think about it,' she said.

'Aw and why not?' he replied with a pout she ignored him and instead focused on the TV.

'What happened to you by the way?' Jake asked nodding to Mark.

'Little accident no big deal,' he answered. Ashley felt her phone vibrate in her pocket being as discrete she pulled it from her pocket to read the message.

_Success! We've found him._

_Will b on our way bk soon._

The message read from Shane, she nodded and smiled at least something went right today she wrote back a message informing him about their new visitors, and that she wanted them to go back to the apartment first. She glanced at Mark for a minute he'd slumped down though had his head resting in her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair he turned and looked up at her a grin spread across his face she smiled back and for those few minutes she completely forgot Jake was in the room with them.

'Not so cranky now?' Mark asked.

'I wouldn't say that just yet.' She replied a quick glance at Jake confirmed her anger.

'Hey,' he said she turned back to look at him.

'Maybe you shouldn't be so suspicious about everyone, despite all that is going on at the moment you can't presume everyone is out there to get you,' he remarked.

'I know but I just can't help it. I've got more enemies here then I do friends,' she said at this comment Mark sat up abruptly.

'Come on you know that is not true. There are lots of drivers in other teams who look up to you,' he said she folded her arms across her chest.

'Oh yeah?' She asked challenging his comment Mark sighed heavily he stretched out a bit and rubbed his thigh not noticing the way Jake was engrossed with the TV, at least trying to look like he was interested when really he wanted to eavesdrop on their conversation.

'See I am right,' Ashley said when Mark didn't say anything he shook his head.

'Fine forget I said anything in the first place' he answered the anger clear in his voice.

'Sorry.' She said quickly lowering her voice an apologetic look on her face.

'Ok well I'm going to head up and get a bit of rest before tonight,' he said.

'Hang on you are not going out with us tonight no way,' Ashley answered she shock her head.

'What do you mean? I am going, no way I'm going to stay here,' he said.

'Not in your condition.' She remarked.

'You're not going to stop me,' he said.

'Yes I will just watch me,' she replied. Mark didn't say anything and instead got up though he struggled to get steady on his feet he winced when he felt the pain shot up his leg.

'I told you, see you are in no condition to go anywhere,' Ashley said she stood up as well to help him but he pushed her away.

'I don't want any help.' He said.

'Too bad,' She replied and moved quickly to help him walk out of the lounge and to the staircase. Jake stopped watching the TV he leant back in his seat and observed the two of them while they slowly made progress up the stairs still with the slight banter going on between them. Mia had just stepped out of the bathroom feeling more refreshed and calm after the shower and if anything she was now ready to tackle the rest of the day she had to face. Ashley and Mark eventually reached the top of the stairs their banter had stopped for now and they headed towards his bedroom.

'Oh did you want a hand?' Mia asked she quickly jogged towards them Ashley looked over at her and shock her head.

'No.' She answered sharply.

'We're fine,' she added. Mai stopped in her tracks she nodded her head and only watched on; they headed to Mark's room the door closed firmly behind them.

'You know Ash, I think you are being a bit harsh.' Mark said.

'What?' she asked helping him sit on the bed.

'Do you expect me to be nice to those two strangers out there? They turn up out of nowhere and stay here and I don't know what they are up to and you reckon I'm being harsh?' she demanded she folded her arms a frown on her face.

'You know what I mean,' he said.

'No I don't know what you mean,' she answered.

'Ok well forget I said anything then.' He said.

'I will.' She said. Mark sighed he shock his head and slowly begun to remove his shoes. She watched him for a moment her mind elsewhere. She was going to have to do something about those two out there no way would she let them hang around here for too long. Just then she got an idea a sly smile appeared on her face and Mark caught the look.

'I know that look Ashley,' he remarked she smiled back at him.

'Yes, yes I know you do and you know exactly what it means,' she answered.

'Yeah and I already don't like the look of it.' He said she waved off his comment.

'You stay here and don't think of telling the others anything about it,' she said she quickly opened the door and rushed out.

'Wait—what?' Mark yelled after her but she'd already gone. Ashley hurried down the stairs and bounded straight into the lounge room; Mia had joined Jake there on the couch and the two turned around when she entered.

'I have an idea and I'm pretty sure you won't refuse it,' she said.

'Ok then I'm all ears to this idea,' Jake said she grinned. _*** Just as I thought ***_ She thought smugly.

'All right I have a couple of cars I need to take out and test drive and with Mark injured he is being excluded from doing any driving and the rest of the team are out doing their own thing, My proposal to the two of you, come and join me in taking the cars out for a test drive,' she said Jake immediately got to his feet the eager look on his face Mai though looked slightly doubtful.

'Well then,' he said.

'Let's not waste any more time discussing it and get on out there.' He answered.

'Good then follow me,' Ashley replied she spun on her heel and walked off out of the lounge room towards the hallway again Jake glanced at Mia

'What is with the sour look? We have our foot in the door and I won't let you ruin it.' He said.

'Jake you have no idea what you are getting into.' Mia answered Jake just shook his head he headed to the hallway to follow Ashley she had remained stood in the hallway. Mia sighed she knew she had to do whatever Jake asked her to do though she also knew he was walking a tight line and in any moment he could expose them both and that was something she didn't want.

'You coming?' He called.

'Yes.' She said and stood up turned the TV off and headed out to the hallway.

'All right then let's go.' Ashley answered she took them through a set of double doors just across from the main lounge room and into another room this one much larger than the first one; and it had cream carpet, and the room was decorated out as a theatre room complete with projector screen, and theatre-like speakers that suited surround sound. It also had a seven-seater lounge suite in creamy-white complete with recliner armchairs.

'Very nice.' Jake remarked.

'Must have cost a lot to set it all up,' he added.

'Yeah but hard work always come with decent rewards,' Ashley said.

'Come on we can't hang around maybe if we have a little bit of time later tonight you just might have the chance to inspect it more,' she added with a smug smile.

'That I will definitely do,' he said his eyes giving the room another glance.

'This way,' Ashley replied, they continued on through the room at the opposite end was a closed door. She pulled out a key on a separate keychain from her pocket inserted it into the lock and opened the door. There was a staircase leading downstairs to what Jake and Mia assumed to be a basement. Ashley didn't bother to enlighten them and headed down the stairs the other two followed curious at what they might find down here. At the end of the staircase was yet another door though this one wasn't locked and it opened fairly easily.

'Ok, so where are we? In some massive secret compartment or something?' Jake asked.

Not quite,' Ashley answered. She stepped aside for them to come into the basement.

'Holy shit,' he said. He couldn't quite believe what was in front of him. The basement had been converted into a double garage it had a long line of shelves against the back wall with a number of items stacked in it, but that wasn't what caught Jake's attention. Directly in front of him were five spectacular cars.

'These are mine,' Ashley said Jake quickly snapped back to attention realizing he'd been starring.

'Wait did you see say these are yours?' he asked.

'Yeah.' She remarked.

'The one closets to you is the Skyline, then it is the Evo VIII, M3, Sti and the Supra.' She said.

'Wow,' Mia said though she'd recognized the Evo she was still amazement one person could own so many cars. Most of the drivers she knew had two cars at the most in the event damage occurred to one.

'You get to keep all at once?' Mia asked.

'Yep. Everyone in the team owns five cars each.' Ashley said she took a set of keys out from her pocket it was attatched to the BMW keychain she pressed the un-lock button and it clicked off.

'Right then we can't stand around too long we have to go,' she said and walked to the car's driver side Jake and Mia followed the two of them exchanged sharp looks and this didn't go un-noticed by Ashley.

'I'll figure them out they won't get away with anything,' she muttered. Once they got into the car she put the car into reverse opened the garage door and headed on out.

'So where are we going to find these cars?' Jake asked.

'You will see it in time,' she said.

'But first I think we need to talk,' she added.

'Oh?' Jake remarked he raised his eyebrows playing innocent she knew better though she had plenty of experience in her field he wasn't going to play the fool with her.

'Yes.' She said.

'I know you two wouldn't have just turned up at my place from out of the blue, very few people know where to find me and my team mates if ever they find me at all.' Ashley began.

'You know Mia though.' Jake answered.

'You are right about that yes but even she doesn't know enough about me to know where to find me no one is that sly without me finding out,' Ashley said she didn't look at him once while she spoke her main focus on the road but she could hear from the way she shifted in his seat every now and again he was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable. Mai tried to tune out of the conversation and instead watched the scenery outside she was afraid of getting found out and if so she knew her hopes of getting on Brian's good side would disappear.

'Well?' Ashley asked.

'Nothing,' Jake said.

'If you have nothing to tell then you have nothing to hide from me,' she answered a smug smile crossed her lips she heard him sigh.

'I just wanted to come out here after hearing about the way racing goes down here.'

'There seems to be a lot more freedom in the racing scene compared to L.A.' Jake said.

'That still doesn't explain to me as to why you came to seek me out,' Ashley remarked.

'Well your name gets mentioned a lot from what I researched so you were the best person to find,' he said with a shrug of his shoulders; Ashley made no further comment after this she thought about it. _*** I know there is a lot more to this he couldn't have just decided to come all the way out here to find out about street racing. **_ She thought.

'What about you?" she asked now turning her questions towards Mia.

'Me?' she echoed.

'Yes, well does it look like I'm talking to anyone else now?' Ashley said.

'Um-well-I guess I got curious after everything Brian told me.' Mia said.

'Hmm.' Ashley said that also wasn't very convincing for now she'd let it slide.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi to all readers, I hope you have enjoyed the story so far in it's first 13 chapters! I am still working hard on this (an all my others haha) so always stay tuned and up-to-date. As you can tell I do try my very best to update with new chapters as often as I can, in-between work and other activities!

best regards; louie_fly

**Chapter 14**

Half an hour later Ashley drove her car into the open parking lot out the front of Hot-To-Throttle's garage the place was closed up after the team was there late last night.

'I've heard about this place.' Jake said.

'Well of course it used to belong to my dad before he died. He ran it very successfully back in Australia and I worked with my uncles to get it all set up here after my parents died,' Ashley said. She locked the car and made her way to the front of the garage bent down to un-lock the padlock on both sides and easily pulled up the barrier revealing the large spacious garage, it was clear of any cluster with only a few cars there and it was the same ones she'd mentioned to them earlier.

'These are the two cars,' she answered Jake and Mia followed her into the garage to find a Nissan 35OZ in midnight black and next to it a Honda S2000 in navy blue. Both cars didn't have any vinyl on them and not fully kitted out just yet though still looked ready to hit the streets.

'Are we taking these out?' Mia asked.

'Yes and I'm going to put the two of you to the test,' Ashley replied she walked over to the wall where a three-prong key holder was and picked up two sets of keys.

'Here you go,' she said and tossed the keys over to them.

'Get in and meet me outside and don't take too long,' she replied, with that comment she walked out of the garage and left them alone for a few minutes.

'Jake, I don't like this the minute she sees us out there she's going to know we're not as good as her.' Mia said.

'Stop stressing about it I know exactly what I am doing,' he said.

'But—' she started to say Jake shot her an annoyed look.

'Just get in and get on with it.' He replied and with that he walked off to the 35OZ unlocked in and quickly got in.

'Very nice,' he said a wide grin spread across his face as he took in the interior of the car with its black dashboard and leather rally seats. Mia watched him for a moment then glanced won at the set of keys in her own hands still deliberating in her head if she should go through with it.

'Come on!' Ashley yelled from outside of the garage.

'Ok, ok I'm coming, Mia answered she jogged over to the Honda S2000 and jumped in, slid the key into the ignition and revved up the engine. Ashley beeped on her car's horn now frustrated at them not coning when she wanted them to move. Jake edged his car out of the garage first then Mia followed. When they came out of the garage Ashley wound down the window of the car's driver side.

'Follow me and this time don't be slow we have work to do especially if you want to be up to scratch with the races and how it done here,' she said.

'We got your back trust us.' Jake said she shook her head.

'Yeah, right.' She mumbled. Once she put her car into reverse the three cars drove out of the parking lot.

'I wonder where we are going,' Jake remarked aloud. Ashley took them a short distance down the road from the main garage, turned left into a narrow side-street and continued down this way for a further 150 meters and made a second left turn and stopped short.

'What the hell is this?' Jake mused not impressed he watched while Ashley go out of her car walked to the metal gate that was blocking their way; she unlocked it pushed the gate outwards then walked back to her car. She motioned to the other two to follow got back in and drove down the old dirt road for only 20-30meters before the road dropped down a slope another 50meters.

'Holy crap,' Jake said his mouth nearly dropped open when he saw what was ahead of them.

'Is that…oh my goodness,' Mia said she too also in awe at the sight. The three cars slowly descended down the slope towards the track and easily navigated through the open gate onto the track and stopped. Jake was quick to jump out of his car.

'Shit man this is yours too?' he asked Ashley stepped out from her car she smiled and nodded.

'Take a very good look around.' She remarked he did just that he could barely believe his eyes. The main track was solid concrete all around with no barriers to separate the viewing spots to the track and it went in a full circle, though on a bit of a closer inspection Jake made out cut-offs from the main track leading to some other area he didn't know where yet.

'So what do you do out here?' Mia asked walking over to them.

'We train out here sometimes and run through plans for the night. We also test out the new cars here, and from time to time if we get the opportunity, which isn't very much especially of late we can throw a few parties too.' Ashley explained.

'This is…is fecking great I've not seen anything like it, not even the street racers in LA and Miami would even dream of making such a place.' Jake replied Ashley raised her eyebrows she knew very well all street racers could easily rack up the money to create their own luxury pads with very little effort.

'I don't think you give enough credit to us racers,' she answered.

'That is not what I meant at all,' he said ready to protest but Ashley quickly brushed it off.

'All right, well now we have no more time to waste. You've seen the place so we need to get down to some serious business.' She said.

'So what do you want us to do?' Jake asked.

'I want to see just how good you two are out there so it's going to be the two of you against me,' she explained he burst out laughing.

'Are you kidding? We'd have you beaten in no time that is hardly a challenge I'd want to accept.' He answered Mia shoved him in the ribs he growled and glared back at her.

'I give you a couple of cars to test run and you think for even one second I'm kidding?' Ashley demanded she crossed her arms over her chest.

'It's logic,' he said nodding at him and Mia.

'Two against one that is a no brainer on who will win.' He added.

'You have no idea.' She said a sly smile crossed her lips now.

'Just try me on.' She added turned on her heels walked back to her car and got in and sped off down the track around the bend and zipped past them.

'She is serious,' he said Mia rolled her eyes.

'You're such an idiot.' She remarked.

'What?'

'What did I do?' he asked he whipped around to face her.

'You have spent all this time researching about her and know a lot through all the research and you think we can beat her in this race?' she said.

'I know a lot more then you'll understand and no matter how good one racer is they won't stand a chance on their own especially when it is two against one,' he reasoned.

'Then let's find out if you are right or if she's right,' she replied. Ashley slowed down her car as she was about to pass them for a third consecutive time the driver's side window was already down she leaned out.

'Let's go.' She said Mia didn't disagree with that she jumped into her car did up her seatbelt and hit on the accelerator. Jake mumbled under his breath he watched as Mia took off down the track with Ashley right after her and the two cars duelled it out for a short while.

'I'll show them who is boss,' he said a plan coming to mind he swung the keys around his fingers for a few more minutes as he watched on then when the two cars hit the stretch and sped by he slid into his car slammed on the gas and took off immediately after them. Ashley already getting in front of Mia by this stage shot a look through her rear view mirror and saw Jake coming up on them hard and fast she grinned.

'That's it come on little man get nice and close,' she said.

'Now we will have some fun,' she added.

'I can't believe it!' Jake snapped he flopped down on the king single bed in the hotel room while Mia too sat on the second king single bed near by.

'What did you expect? She's the best racers, Jake she's got loads more experience in the scene we looked like amateurs out there today,' she answered.

'Yeah well I still wasn't expecting to lose like that,' he said sitting.

'Still,' he added.

'It has given us a great insight into her personality and I have absolutely no doubt she is capable of doing a lot more damage.'

He stood up from the bed rummaged through the side pocket of his bag pulled out a short notepad.

'You know what we have to do tonight,' he said not looking up as he scribbled down notes Mia burrowed her eyebrows together.

'No,' She said.

'We are going to the race meets tonight and dish all the dirt we can. Well, actually I'll be doing that you on the other hand need to stay close to the team.' He said.

'You think a whole bunch of strangers whom have been racing a long time are just going to give you the information you need?' she asked Jake cracked a smile.

'No, of course not I'm not naive to think so, but I have every confidence and more so going by what we know of her and the way she acts.' he said. Mia kicked off her shoes and lay down on her bed let out a soft sigh Jake glanced sideways at her.

'What's wrong with you?' he asked.

'Nothing.' She answered.

'Oh don't give me that you look bothered maybe even depressed,' he said she quickly sat up.

'I'm not depressed.' She snapped Jake held up his hands in defeat.

'Ok, ok no need to get defensive I was only saying you look it not you were depressed.' He answered; Mia sighed again she rubbed her face and absently took her phone from her jeans pocket.

'You know I didn't want any of this in the first place,' she began.

'What do you mean?' he asked from the tone in her voice he guessed there was some deeply hidden pain she hadn't had the chance to reveal yet.

'Nothing forget I said anything.' She replied.

'No, no if there is something bothering you then it's best you let it ou, come on Mia, just talk to me we are friends first and not just co-workers,' Jake said she leant away from him her brows crossed together.

'You must be joking,' she remarked.

'I'm not joking I never joke as a matter of fact,' he replied.

'I've know you what four months and all we've done in that time is work nothing more.' She answered.

'Yeah and I am all you have right now too don't forget,' he remarked she turned her head away feeling the anger and hurt she had long tried to hide rise up to the surface again. Jake knew he had hit a nerve with her.

'Look I'm sorry I shouldn't have said it,' he said.

'It's ok.' She answered.

'Let's just focus on tonight,' Jake remarked hopeful in changing the subject Mia nodded her head she too wanted to escape from their current conversation she shouldn't have said anything in the first place.

'So which racers are you going to target first?' she asked.

'I'm going to hunt down her rival that Jonathan whatever his last name is, he strikes me as the main man she is after and has the biggest rival against,' he remarked.

'However he too is a hard one to track only turns up when he wants to and from what I've heard he has a lot of enemies.' Jake added.

'And you think he is just going to talk?' she asked.

'I'm sure a little bit of persuasion will go a long way to helping me get him to confess,' he answered.

'I don't know Jake I mean to me you don't have a lot to go on.' Mia said.

'Don't underestimate me,' he said.

'Now there is one other thing we need to sort out,' he added as he browsed through his file of notes again.

'We need a car.'

'What for?'

'To race.' He answered simply she was bewildered.

'I'm not racing this lot we don't even know the rules they play by,' she answered he laughed.

'Are you chickening out now? This is not the time to get nervous Mia there is work to be done. We did not do what we did today with Baker to just let it all go,' Jake replied.

'Yes, yes I know that but she showed us up remember and she won't be the only one.' Mia said.

'That was a one-off these guys have not seen how we do it in LA and we'll show them I can promise you.' He remarked.

Now you get onto her and ask about a car if we can take one of the two we tried today,' he said she sighed lightly shook her head but took her phone out again picked out Ashley's number and dialled. It took a few minutes while the phone continued to ring.

'Hi Ashley it's Mia. I'm good thanks yeah we are fine. Listen I was just wondering about Jake and I possibly doing a bit of racing tonight but we don't have a car,' she said Jake eagerly listened in.

'Oh really that is great thank you so much. Yes, yes we will take care of them don't you worry.' She said and gave Jake the thumbs up sign he quietly cheered.

'All right then thanks heaps we will see you later,' she replied and hung up the phone.

'So what did she say?' Jake asked eager to know the result.

'Well the two cars we had today she is giving them to us for the duration of our stay,' Mia said.

'Awesome!' Jake cried happily.

**Dublin Airport**

Just a few hours after Jake and Mia arrived in Dublin another visitor touched down in the country, though he was unaware of anyone else he knew being in the same place. Brian exited the plane slung his bag over his shoulder and walked through the airport's arrival hall; the small sprinkling of people only glanced his way briefly before continuing on their own way. Brian soon left the arrival hall he checked around there was only a couple of cabs waiting at the stand the two drivers were out of their cars and chatting while waiting for potential customers Brian shifted the weight of his bag from one shoulder to the other and approached the two men they quickly stopped their conversations.

'Hello sir how can we be of service to you?' one driver asked.

'Yes can you tell me where I can find out where all the street racers will be tonight,' Brian said. Both drivers swapped looks leaned in and whispered to one another for a few seconds.

'Is there any reason as to why you want to know where to find them?; the second driver asked Brian shrugged his shoulders.

'I have heard a lot about the way racing goes out here, even met one of the drivers when she was over in America. So I thought I would come out and see what it is all about. From all accounts it is a bit different to the way we race back home,' He answered.

'All right then you go and find it at your own risk. I can take you to where they will be but it as far as I will go,' the first driver said.

'That is fine with me,' Brian answered they walked to the front cab and got in the cab began to pull away from the curb and made it's way to the main road to join the traffic.

'Tell me why do you seem so apprehensive of the street racers here?' Brian asked.

'They are not a group to be messed with I can tell you first hand.' The driver replied.

'In what way?' Brian asked becoming even more interested.

'When I was out on a late shift one night I saw the way they kept dodging through the traffic even when there wasn't a lot on the roads that night. Just the way they raced through the streets while the cops chased them it was unbelievable,' the driver said.

'Do you know any of the drivers?'

'I have heard about a few of them, one of the best drivers is some guy Jonathan I think is his name. Although a lot of talk does revolve around an Ashley Baker.' The driver added Brian inched a smile he leant back in his seat.

'Do you know her?' the driver asked seeing the look on his face.

'I met her while she was in Miami not so long ago.' He answered.

Ashley and the rest of her team started to get organized for the night ahead she was nervous thinking about it after their last major race that resulted in Mark getting seriously injured. Even though they had done a fair bit of racing since then she still was quite apprehensive. Mark had still refused to her idea of keeping him at home he was going to go with them tonight regardless of what she thought of it. In the end she had to give in to his demands but he wasn't going to drive he was going in her car with her.

'Mark are you going to come? I don't have time to muck around,' she said growing impatient they were due to meet the rest of the team at the garage in ten minutes.

'Hold your horses I am not moving quite as fast as I used to,' he answered with a grimace he yelled back and slowly eased down the steps to the basement garage. Ashley was waiting at the bottom of the stairs arms folded across her chest and she tapped her foot.

'What?' he asked irritated by the look she gave him Ashley simply shook her head he continued to walk down the stairs. When he got to the bottom she helped to make the trip to the car much faster and tonight she had decided to take out her Subaru WRX Sti.

'Ah so you are going for the tough girl look,' he said she gently poked him in the ribs he winced.

'Don't tease me but yes I am. Too often everyone has this idea that I can only race with the Skyline and Evo, but they've got absolutely no idea I'm even better with the other cars,' she remarked he laughed.

'Yeah well you don't need to remind us we knew that one a long time ago,' he replied. Once he was seated in the front passenger's seat comfortably with the seatbelt on Ashley moved over to the driver's side and got in. A quick start of the engine they reversed out of the garage and headed down the driveway and onto the road.

'Do you have plan set out for tonight?' Mark asked.

'In regards to what?' she asked.

'Well with that guy Jake and Mia hanging around,' he said.

'No they can go about their own business they are not really associated with us anyway I've got no time to worry about them. They won't be my main priority for the night. I want to find out what Dom and JB are up to though they've been really quiet lately and it is starting to bug me.' She said.

'What do you think they are up to?' he asked.

'Taking a guess I'd say they have teamed up together to try and take me down but at the same time they each have their own agenda beyond that plan. From what I can gather I reckon Dom wants to try and make a name for himself and his friends. Kian's search enabled him to find out about Dom's little past when he was in LA a few years ago and I think they might be trying to start up their business again. Jonathan well he is always out to get me and take over whatever I've got so it's nothing new, but he probably sees Dom's plan as a way to get a piece of the action too.' She explained.

'There is still the mystery of what happened to Stanton and some of the other smaller teams too,' Mark added Ashley nodded her head.

'Yeah exactly so we have much work to do tonight and not just race,' she said. Mark remained quiet there was something else he wanted to say to Ashley and ask her opinion but he worried she might just over react.

'Mark?' Ashley asked.

'What?' he asked he snapped out of his thoughts realizing she'd spoken to him.

'You look like you've got something on your mind.' She replied.

'Not really,' he said.

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah.'

He thought about it again perhaps it would be a far better idea to tell her rather than sit and wonder what she might think of it.

'Actually there was something I wanted to ask you just to get your thoughts on it,' he said.

'Ok well I'm listening.' She remarked. Mark paused for a few minutes and thought over about what he was going to say he didn't want to get Ashley upset and jumping to conclusions.

'So are you going to tell me then?' she asked he snapped out of his thoughts.

'Sorry I was just thinking,' he remarked. For a few second she was able to take her eyes off the road and glanced sideways at him.

'All right enough playing around just tell me what is going on I know something is bothering you so why don't you just tell me and get it over and done,' she remarked.

'Well that's the thing. I—I don't know if I can,' he said.

'What? Are you kidding or something? Don't be ridiculous Mark, I mean we've been friends for a long time we aren't strangers,' she replied he laughed.

'Yeah I know that obviously I just don't want you to make any assumptions over what I am going to say.' He said. Ashley pulled the car to a stop along the roadside she turned to face him.

'Ok so there is no one around no distractions now just come out with it.' She remarked he sighed running his hands over his face.

'I wanted to ask what you thought if I asked Mia out,' he said. There he had finally said it but he dared not look at Ashley worried about her reaction. Ashley's expression didn't change though on the inside she was shocked by his query.

'Is that all?' she asked.

'Yeah that's it.' He said.

'Ok.' She replied she sat back in her seat all different thoughts went through her head as to why he wanted to ask the girl out; Mia didn't strike Ashley as the type he would like in the first place. She didn't say anything else and just started the engine.

'You don't like the idea,' he said she shook her head.

'I haven't said anything and there is no need for me to, you can do whatever you like and its not my business,' she answered.

'Come on Ash you can admit if it bothers you.' Mark said.

'No it doesn't bother me. She seems like a nice girl I guess, though I have my own suspicions of her but it's my own concern. You on the other hand it is entirely up to you.' She said Mark smiled softly but he was still worried about how she really felt about his idea.

Ashley and Mark soon arrived at the team's garage and the rest of their teammates were already waiting for them.

'It is about time guys we've been waiting for ages.' Shane said he had his arms folded across his chest.

'What's wrong with you?' Ashley asked a frown on her face he shook his head.

'Nothing,' he replied she left it at that and noticed Kian was stood a bit further away from the rest of the group; by his car the drivers' side door was open and he fiddled with the steering wheel.

'Right everyone let's head on out.' Ashley replied, Nicky, Shane and Nicole got into their cars started the engines and drove out into the main car park area.

'Kian?' Ashley asked she walked up to him.

'Hey,' he said.

'So what happened when you went out?' she asked he shrugged his shoulders.

'I just had a look around to see what I could find. I went around to the garage where Stanton used to lie the place was a total wreck. There was like nothing left but rumble so it wasn't just their house and cars that were destroyed,' he said.

'The weird thing is, I don't think JB or even that other guy Dom are involved.' He added Ashley burrowed her eyebrows.

'How can you be sure?' she asked.

'I can't but it is just the feeling I get. I know it isn't much to go on, it's just even with the rivalry you have with JB he wouldn't go as far as to wreck another team. And if he was to target someone we'd be the first on his hit list,' Kian explained.

'You have a point but I wouldn't put anything past him especially with his history.' She replied.

'Have you also considered those guys from Belfast?' Kian asked.

'James and Rowan have never been a match for us, and if anything they owe us for all the times we bailed them out of trouble,' she answered.

'Well then I'm not really sure,' he remarked.

'Don't worry Kian we will find out what is going on but in time this isn't something we'll break news on straight away. Besides whoever it is out there we don't want them to know what we're up to.' She said.

'Yeah I guess so,' he said, dejected he wasn't able to find out more information that could be helpful to them.

'Just forget about it for now Ki and let's go we have quite a big night ahead of us,' she added that at least brought a smile to his face and he rubbed his hands together.

'I am looking forward to the night believe me. It is going to be good and boy are we going to have some fun with the locals,' he answered she grinned and nodded her head.

'We sure will come on then the others are waiting.' She said. Just as the two of them turned around to get ready but were abruptly interrupted with the arrival of Mai and Jake.

'Hon you are here.' Ashley said.

'We thought we'd missed you,' Jake remarked she shrugged her shoulders.

'Well then I guess you made it just on time. We don't have a lot of time to waste there is a big night ahead.' She added and motioned for them to follow her, though she paused for a few seconds and turned to Kian.

'Tell the others to leave without me first and I'll catch up later.' She remarked he nodded his head, shot a warning look towards Jake and Mia then walked out.

'Here are the keys to the cars.' Ashley replied she tossed the keys over to them.

'Like I told you over the phone you can hang onto them until you're finished here. I expect these cars to be returned to me in the same condition when they left. Any damages you will need to pay for with your own money,' she said.

'Wait a minute,' Jake said she folded her arms.

'What's the matter? You weren't expecting that were you?' she asked.

'Since we are already part of the team-'

'Ah that is where you are wrong in your thinking.' She said interrupting him.

'You were the one to make the assumption we had welcome you into the group. Well I'm afraid I have to bring you out of your little dream world, the two of you are not apart of this team and ever will be. I've discussed it at lengths with the others and we have come to this agreement. No one comes out here and moves in on our life style with just a click of the fingers,' she answered.

'You are on your own.' She added, satisfied when she saw the disappointed look on Jake's face she left them alone for a few minutes Jake swore under is breath he clenched his hands together and gritted his teeth Mia gave him a nudge.

'Drop the act Jake and let's just get it over and done now,' she remarked he just nodded his head and walked around to his car Mia did the same while Ashley stood to the side by the door and waited for them to reverse.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Brian easily mingled through the busy street racers crowd that evening while at the same time he kept an eye out for Ashley. He didn't ask any body about her as he chatted with a few, as he didn't want to bring any suspicion and even let her know he was around just yet. Every now and again he would stop to watch the races with interest, and it was a bit of a surprise when he found a small collection of local cops minding the streets, but as he soon found from some of the locals, there was a hidden agenda as to why they stayed close to the racers. This did intrigue Brian and he wondered if maybe there was something else going on behind the scenes.

'All right, everyone listen up!' some guy dressed in a black and white hooded jumper yelled out; everyone quiet down and turned in his direction he was stood in the middle of the two-lane track with a couple of cars flagged on either side. The car in the left-hand lane was a blacked out Eclipse GX and the car in the right-hand lane was a blue and black Subaru.

'Ladies and gentlemen, boy do I have a great treat in this race for you this evening. Tonight in a one-off drag race, we will see our street champion Jonathan taking on his long-time rival Ashley. Lap it up people because I get the feeling this is just the start of everything. We all know, deep down these two will be at it again come the big one at the end of the year.'

'It will be a drag race one on one.'

The man with the hooded jumper said he rubbed his hands together a gleeful smile on his face.

'Now, who wants to put in their bet first? Come on, then speak up don't be shy. The sooner you lay it all on the line the sooner we can get it al underway,' he added as he begun to walk around the crowd with his hand held out, people rummaged through their pockets finding money bills to hand over him. Each time he walked past a person and they handed him the money the smile on his face just getting bigger and bigger. Brian could see him beginning to get closer to his end but he wasn't really looking and instead he kept an eye out for Ashley.

'Hey, you.' The hooded man remarked Brian shook his head out of his thoughts surprised to find the man standing right in front of him and for several seconds he didn't know what was going on.

'Are you deaf and blind too?' he asked.

'Sorry?'

'Money, do you want to make a bet or not?'

'Oh, right sorry.' Brian answered he dug around in his pocket, sighed quietly when he found his stack of bills pulled them out and thumbed through it but this didn't go un-noticed by the hooded man. Immediately his eyes widen and his mouth curved into a much bigger smile than before he coughed.

'That's a lot of money you got there, boy are you brave enough to raise the stakes a bit?' he asked Brian laughed.

'What are the drivers banking on?' he asked the hooded man rubbed his chin.

'Good question hold that thought,' he remarked, turning away he strode past the cars and to the opposite end of the street, Brian gasped quietly he instantly recognized Ashley as she stood with her group. Brian watched while the hooded man approached their group first had a little chat with them everyone nodded their heads and brought out more bills Brian wasn't sure how much it added up to.

'Shit that looks like heaps.' A brown-haired man standing next to Brian said.

'Yeah it looks like a lot.' He agreed the hooded man then next walked to another group standing not far from Ashley's, which Brian guessed was the guy Jonathan.

'Shit that is impossible,' He mumbled his eyes wide when he recognized Dom and his group hanging out with Jonathan.

'What are they doing here?' he asked shaking his head.

'Hey Ash.' Kian replied giving her a nudge in the ribs.

'Yeah, Kian what's up?' she asked.

'There is a guy standing directly across from us and his staring at you.' Kian said Ashley frowned.

'What?' She asked she whipped around quickly her gaze settled on him and gasping she turned back around blew air out through her lips.

'Oh my god.' She said Kian gave her a curious look.

'Is something the matter?' he asked.

'No. No it's fine.' She answered he still had the curious look and even the others became curious.

'Guys it is fine. I've got a race to deal with right now. I get this out of my way and we can get on with the night.' She said.

'You better come out on top there is heaps of money in the offering,' Shane added she laughed and playfully slapped his back.

'Yeah thanks for the reminder. Like I needed the extra pressure but not to worry I have it all sorted.' She said.

'By the way where is Mark?' she asked looking around a frown of her face they shook their heads.

'I don't know he was here not long ago,' Nicky replied Ashley glanced around she had a sneaky suspicion he'd gone to find Mia.

'Well what are you waiting for Baker? Let's get on with it.' Jonathan remarked he'd walked past them towards his car and just couldn't resist opening his big mouth.

'Oh bite your own tongue Barbs she'll wipe the floor with you just like every other time.' Kian snapped but Jonathan burst out laughing.

'Please I am still king of streets here and nothing is going to change I can vouch for that one.' He answered and with another laugh he headed off towards his car and talking to the crowd getting them excited for the race.

'Be careful Ashley I have a really bad feeling about this one.' Nicole said she nodded her head.

'Don't worry about me.' Ashley said she left them alone and headed out to the lane and towards her car she gave another look to where she saw him and again she saw him still standing in the same spot just like before and still looked as gorgeous as he did when she first met him.

'Stop dreaming Baker and get on with it!' Jonathan yelled Ashley broke from her thought fired a glare at Jonathan in return he was seated in his car with the window wound down and he half hung out the side.

'One day, one day he will regret pushing me to far,' she muttered and climbed into her car.

'Right everyone the bets are in we've got a huge stack here I'm keeping safe for the moment. Our drivers are ready to go and one of them is going to walk away with a lot of money as will those of you whom placed the right bet.' The hooded man said. The two cars edged their way to the start line and the hooded man strode up confidently between the cars.

'Are you ready?' he called out Ashley and Jonathan gave a nod of their heads.

'On your marks,' he raised his arms the two cars

'Get set…Go!' he yelled his arms dropped down to his side. Ashley and Jonathan blitzed their cars down the street to the sound of cheers and screams the two cars were neck and neck as they flew down the straight.

'This is closer then I thought,' Nicole remarked.

'Yeah, much closer then I first expected.' Shane said; Kian shot a look towards Jonathan's group and Dom was still there with them.

'I'm going to find out.' He said.

'Kian wait!' Nicky yelled but Kian was already starting to walk over to their opposition. Out on the track though the race continued on with the two drivers remaining close together both of them just waiting and biding their time. There was only another 2kms to go before the finish line.

'I am going to get you this time,' Jonathan said with a smirk. He lifted a flap style tag on the front passenger's seat and beneath lay an elaborate maze of configurations for the NOS system. Jonathan had a huge smile spread across his face he glanced back to the road kept the car steady and with his free hand he flicked the NOS switch.

'Now the real fun begins,' he remarked, he pressed the red button in the middle of the steering wheel and instantly his car flew forwards making a fast dash towards the finish but his move was one Ashley had long anticipated she hit the NOS at exactly the same time he did and the two cars were neck and neck right until the end. Kian didn't have the chance to speak with the members of Jonathan's team as the crowd all around them burst into rapturous applause for the two drivers. Slowly the dust began to settle Ashley and Jonathan got out of their cars they glanced at one another with Jonathan clearly unhappy with what had unfolded.

'You stole my move!' he yelled at her with a pointed finger she remained un-moved by her car though a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

'What the hell are you smiling for?' Jonathan yelled.

'You have no idea.'

'Ok let's get this done,' the hooded man announced walking up to them followed by Jonathan and Ashley's group though she was disappointed not seeing Mark with them yet. No she wasn't disappointed she was furious now it was very unlike him to ditch on the team over some girl. The hooded man had a plastic bag in his hands now and he waved it around for all to see.

'Yeah ya'll know what is in here,' he said with a laugh the look on the faces of the people in the crowd was one of great envy. The hooded man turned to Ashley she still hadn't moved from her position and her arms remained crossed over her chest.

'For you ma'am,' he replied and dangled the bag in front of her.

'I'll take it.' Shane remarked grinning Ashley laughed she moved up grabbed hold of it she stuck her tongue out of Shane.

'Hands off the prize boy I 'm not going to share this one,' she remarked he laughed at her.

'You're always so stingy but I'm not surprised,' he said.

'Right then come on move along there is nothing to see here.' The hooded man remarked as he began to herd the crowd away people grumbled at his comment but moved off slowly. Ashley glanced over to Jonathan he still sulked surrounded by his teammates they all talked to him though he just shook his head.

'Ok.' She replied and turned back to her teammates.

'So where is Mark? Has anybody seen him? He wouldn't just disappear like this and tell anybody,' she remarked all of them returned her question with a blank look she sighed.

'Never mind then I'll go and find him myself.' She remarked turning around she opened the car door and chucked the bag onto the front passengers' seat.

'So what do you want us to do?' Nicky asked.

'Mingle like you always do but this time I want you to try and get as much information as you can don't worry what anyone thinks what you're up to we need to find out what anyone knows about Dom. Jonathan can't be the only one,' she explained.

'Ok we've got it just leave everything to us and we'll get the info you need,' Shane answered Ashley just nodded her head.

'Then get to it let's not waste any second.' She said agreeing with the decision Shane, Nicky, Kian and Nicole headed off back towards the crowd; Ashley watched until they were almost out of sight she then got out her phone and scrolled through the list of phone numbers in the address book and found Mark's number. For several minutes she stared at the screen pondering her next move. * _** Ah, stuff it I'm going to call him. He is the one that needs to answer to me and not the other way around. **_ * She thought ad pressed call on her phone she put it to her ear. The phone rang for a few minutes each time there was no answer her anger grew she mumbled under her breath.

'What the hell is going on?' she grunted.

'Looking for me?'

Ashley whipped around to look behind her Mark stood behind her car a smile on his face.

'You certainly look very happy,' she remarked he just laughed.

'I guess you could say so,' he answered the smile still on his face he walked around the car and stood next o her Ashley had her eyebrows raised.

'Then do you care to explain where you've been and why you just had to disappear so suddenly and ended up not watching the race,' She remarked.

'I did see it though it didn't surprise me at all. I always knew you had it in you to beat Jonathan just like you proved the first time you turned up here,' he replied.

'You still haven't answered my question,' she answered.

'Oh don't be such a worrier Ash. It is nothing for you to worry about, besides there are far bigger things at stake,' he added she narrowed her eyes.

'You went to look for her I bet,' she said.

'What?' he asked.

'Mia that girl the one with the friend,' Ashley said. When Mark refused to comment she took his silence as confirmation she'd got it right.

'I don't know what you see in her at all she is up to something and the feeling I get from her isn't at all good.' She remarked Mark laughed though shook his head.

'Some how I have the feeling you just might be mistaken about her,' he said.

'Oh so you know more than me?' she quizzed.

'I might but I have nothing further to add.' He answered and that ever annoying smile on his face still there Ashley rolled her eyes and sighed.

'All right well I'll forget about it for the moment right now we have work to do.' She remarked after ensuring the car was locked safely Ashley and Mark started to head back to where the crowd now lingered together with drivers showing off their cars and music blared from stereo sound systems while others stayed near the food tables that had been set up to appease those with a large appetite.

'So where do you want to start?' Mark asked.

'It doesn't matter let's just get this done as quickly as possible.' Ashley answered she walked on ahead he followed but wasn't watching where she was going and bumped straight into the back of her.

'What-?' he mumbled he glanced at Ashley with a quizzical look she didn't take notice of him and instead her glaze was focused on something else in front of them.

'Ashley?' he asked giving her a slight nudge that got her out of her daze.

'What?' she asked in return.

'Did something get your attention? Why did you stop so suddenly?' he asked.

'Oh. Its—um-nothing don't worry,' she replied Mark shrugged his shoulders.

'Ok well I'm going to head over this way.' He added pointing to the left.

'Ok I'll see you guy later,' she said not even turning to look Mark headed off and disappeared through the crowd Ashley watched the figure several feet in front of her eyes, his back was turned on her he casually chatted with a young couple. _*** What is he doing here? * **_ She thought she wasn't quite prepared to see him again especially so soon. They parted ways on pretty good terms but still to see him again she knew it would bring up the memories of her time back there.

'Oh what the heck I don't fear him.' She said and carried on walking though as she went past she deliberately went by him but she didn't look his way.

'Ashley?'

She stopped and after a few seconds to compose herself she turned around and smiled.

'Hey Brian.'


	16. Chapter 16

I hope you guys are liking the story so far, there is still plenty more to uncover along the way, with a few more back stories and other little revelations. All will come out in time!

louie_fly

September 26th 2010

**Chapter 16**

The two of them stared at one another unsure of what else to say.

'So.' She remarked.

'Yeah,' he agreed he rubbed the back of his neck and glanced sideways at the people around them.

'What brings you out here?' she asked.

'Well I thought I'd come and see what the fuss is all about out here. We hear so much but see nothing I wanted to get the action first hand,' he said.

'Oh ok that is good.' She replied a little disappointed.

'How are you?' he asked.

'I'm good yeah. Just you know been keeping busy,' she said he nodded his head.

'Good race earlier,' he said she smiled.

'Thanks. I take a lot of satisfaction beating Jonathan he owes me big time,' she answered.

'Yeah well I gathered that one,' he remarked.

'Well then I've got work to do so maybe I might see you around sometime,' she said.

'Sure I'll be there for a few days.' He said.

'Good,'

Ashley turned and kept on walking and when she glanced back over her shoulder just for a split second she saw him looking back at her.

'Well at least I know he is still interested,' she said quietly she kept on walking. What she never noticed was further in the crowd Dom stood with his teammates a frown crossed his face when he too recognized Brian.

'What is he doing here?' Jessie quizzed Dom shook his head.

'I don't know but whatever his reason is for being here doesn't sit well with me.' Dom replied.

'Come on I need to talk to Jonathan again, he added.

Ashley pushed on through the crowd her eyes scanning for one person in particular. She was going to talk to the girl get some sense knocked into her. While Ashley didn't perceive her as an immediate threat it was Mark's sudden interest, which bothered her most.

'What he sees in her I don't know bit I'm going to put a stop to it as soon as I can,' she said. She walked on keeping her eyes open for the girl then quickly spotted her talking to Melanie Mullen one of the racers in Team Dust Storm.

'Oh hey Ashley,' Melanie remarked.

'Hi Mel good to see you,' Ashley answered she glanced at Mia.

'We need to talk,' she said pointedly.

'Sure.'

Mia followed Ashley away from everyone whom was within earshot of their conversation.

'So what did you want to talk about?" Mia asked.

'I want you to stay away from Mark.' Ashley replied Mia cocked her eyebrows.

'Look no offense but I'm not doing a thing wrong here. If he wants to come and talk to me and hang out I won't say no,' she said Ashley laughed.

'Don't try and kid yourself girl. He is just curious as to why you are around and anyone new and interesting will get his attention. But I know him better than anyone and I won't see him get hurt,' she replied.

'Well it isn't my problem.' Mia answered she turned around and walked away Ashley clenched her fists mumbling under her breath but quickly stopped when she caught sight of Dom his crew as well as Jonathan's walk through and away from the crowd locked in deep conversation. She looked around no one else had taken much notice of them she went to follow them being discrete and caught a bit of what they were discussing.

'…whatever your problem is with him is not any of business. We had a deal and that is final. If you want to back out of then fine but you will lose out in the end not me,' Jonathan replied.

'He is a smart operator Jonathan don't try and underestimate him. He had manage to work his way into our team and nearly destroyed us.' Dom replied

'Well that is your own problem so deal with it. I've got other things to do.' Jonathan said. Ashley wondered whom they were talking about but it sounded serious.

Mia didn't bother to return to talk to Melanie she wasn't in the mood anymore. The sound of her phone ringing broke her from her thoughts.

'What is it Jeremy?' she asked. Her expression changed from one of frustration to one of surprise.

'Ok well that is a good sign. Right I'll meet you by the cars in a five minutes.' She said hanging up she glanced around and just as she was about to head back to the cars a familiar sight caught her gaze.

_*** He is here? * **_ She thought.  
'I wonder what made him decide to come.' She said out loud.

'Going somewhere?' Mia was startled she spun around on her heels caught by surprise Mark stood a little behind her a soft smile on her face.

'Oh—um—hi!' she remarked the thoughts from the talk Ashley had with her came back to her mind.

'So you weren't going anywhere?' he asked.

'Well actually yeah I was. Jeremy wanted my help with a few things. You know he is a busy boy who works hard. He has been very dedicated to all his work and what he does,' she remarked she saw the way he tilted his head trying to absorb her comments.

'But I thought you said he was just looking to check out the racing seen here and it was nothing serious,' he remarked.

'Oh right, that is true I did. Um…well he also studies a bit. Um…' she stumbled over her words there was nothing else she could say or do. Mark burrowed his eyebrows something was definitely up she was hiding something from them and he wanted to know what.

'Right.' He said rubbing his hands through his hair. _*** Shoot I've said far too much now. * **_She thought.

'I need to go.' She said quickly backing away from him.

'Wait!' Mark called Mia though ignored his calls and raced back towards the car park Mark shook his head in dismay thinking it was all lost but as he continued to stand there her words kept circling around in his head and part of it started to click and make sense.

'Damn it,' he said he sprinted off through the crowd to find the others. When Mia arrived by the cars Jeremy was already there he looked quite pleased with himself at the information he'd been able to gather.

'Good you here you won't believe what I've found out,' he replied.

'Not now we need to get out of here,' she said he frowned.

'Why?' he asked she just shook her head.

'I'll explain later right now is not the time just get in and let's go,' she said quickly opening the door to her car and revving up the engine. Jeremy shook his head he had a feeling he wasn't going to like what she had to tell him later, he climbed into his car and too started up the engine and just as he was about to put his car into reverse he spotted Kian jogging in his direction. Jeremy smirked and shook his head.

'Maybe next time my friend maybe next time,' he remarked reversed the car and sped off to follow Mia. Kian stopped jogging he burrowed his eyebrows.

'Kian what happened?' Nicky asked he gasped for some air as he caught up to his friend.

'Something is up I can feel it.' Kian replied he rubbed his chin deep in thought.

'I think you are right too,' Mark said he came up to join his two friends.

'What do you mean?' Nicky asked.

'When I talked to Mia earlier she said something which sounded like the complete opposite of what she had told me. There is something going on and I don't like it one bit. Here I was thinking there was a chance for me to get to know someone outside of the racing scene,' he answered Kian laughed.

'Is that the only thing you can think about at the moment?' he asked Mark just grinned.

'Well what do you expect? I won't say no if I've got the chance.' He answered.

'Anyway let's go and get Ashley we need to find out where Jeremy has gone,' Nicky said Kian and Mark agreed with him and they turned back to find the rest of their team mates.

'What do you mean?' Ashley exclaimed she glared at the three lads arms folded firmly across her chest and a deep scowl on her face.

'That is why we came to tell you it is the only we've been able to find out,' Kian said she shook her head.

'And you just let him go just like that.' She remarked he quickly interrupted.

'I wasn't going to but he and the girl, Mia had already taken off there wasn't much more I could do. Following them blindly won't help us in anyway,' he answered she rolled her eyes and sighed.

'Yeah and just coming to tell me doesn't help either. They could be going anywhere and we'll never find them by chasing them through the night with no direction,' she said out the corner of her eye though she spied Nicky whisper over to Shane and he nodded his head in response.

'What are you to discussing?' she asked.

'Well Nicky here remember the two cars you leant to Mia and Jeremy have GPS trackers installed in the engine system.' Shane said a smile crossed his face as it did on Nicky's face. Ashley got onto their train of thought as well she grinned.

'Right then get the tracking devices up and find out where they are going and then let's get ready and follow them,' she answered Nicky and Shane nodded they hurried to their cars to get everything ready.

'The rest of you stay here and wait for them.' Ashley added.

'What are you going to do?' Nicole asked.

'There is just someone I need to talk to about a few things. Besides he could be of a bit of help to us.' Ashley answered.

'He?' Mark exclaimed she turned around giving him a firm glare.

'Yes I do mean a 'he'.' She said and leaving them alone she jogged off towards the crowd of people all of them continuing to enjoy the night and the next lot of races. Mark shook his head muttering under his breath Kian gave him a nudge.

'You're jealous,' he said teasing his friend Mark shot him a glare but laughed it off.

'Oh, please as if. Ashley can go and hang out with some other random guy if she chooses to do. I've got nothing to do with it,' he replied Kian arched his eyebrows.

' Yeah ok whatever. Did you want to say that again with more conviction?' he said Mark ignored him. Ashley quickly pushed past people in the crowd many of them made snide remarks as she went past thought she just ignored them her only focus was to find Brian.

'Where is he?' she said annoyed as her search kept turning up nothing. Then as if right on cue she spotted him talking to several girls and at the sight Ashley rolled her eyes to the sky.

'I really shouldn't be at all surprised,' she said and walked over towards them.

'Oh great it is her.' One of the girls' dressed in a black mini skirt and strapless tube top with blond curls remarked Brian looked up the smile immediately crossed his face when he saw her.

'Hey didn't expect to see you so soon.' He answered.

'Yeah well neither did I but something has come up.' She said she took her gaze off him momentarily to look at the group of girls they all exchanged glances with one another and the blonde curls gave a slight nod with her head to the others and slowly they began to leave. Brian found this all quite amusing he looked back at Ashley with raised eyebrows.

'You make quite an impression on them,' he said she shrugged her shoulders.

'They aren't worth my time. Any female whom only sees these events as the chance to show off and get a man's attention are not part of it.' She remarked he laughed.

'Anyway was there something you wanted from me?' he asked.

'Actually, yes I do. See something has happened and we're going to go and find out.' She said.

'And I wanted you to come with us,' she added Brian burrowed his eyebrows.

'I'm not sure if I can be of too much help,' he said.

'Yeah I know I just thought I'd ask is all.' She answered feeling embarrassed.

'Ok well sure I'll come along it could be interesting to see,' he said she grinned.

'Great come on then,' she replied they both started back in the direction Ashley had come, and shortly they were back with Mark, Kian and Nicole the three made no comment when they saw her with the guy.

'Heard from Shane or Nicky yet?" she asked

'Not yet.' Kian said.

'Hang on, hang on here's Nicky now.' Nicole said, they all turned around to look Nicky rushed towards them.

'What's the news?" Ashley asked.

'We've tracked them to the south and they stopped somewhere near to Adrian Porter's house.' He said.

'Ok let's go we'll corner them there and find out exactly what is going on,' Ashley replied she glanced at Kian.

'You take Mark with you,' she added.

'Sure,' he agreed she noticed Mark give her a glare she ignored him and indicated for Brian to follow her.

'Hey, is your friend all right?' he asked the two of them got into her car.

'Mark, oh yeah he is fine don't worry about him. He's been grumpy for a while since his accident.' She answered starting the engine she picked up the walkie-talkie.

'Nicky you take the lead and we'll follow.' She said.

'You got it.' Nicky replied.

'Shane you bring up at the back just in case.' She replied.

'Got it.' Shane said Nicole had opted to leave her car behind and went with Shane as well. Nicky drove out Ashley followed in behind him then came Kian and Shane at the back.

'You know I'm not sure I can be of much help to you,' Brian remarked Ashley glanced sideways at him only for a brief moment.

'You have the experience with street racers before from what I understand,' she replied.

'How do you know?' he asked trying to keep his surprise in check.

'I have my ways of finding out not that you really need to know about it. For now all you need to know is with your expertise it will come in handy for us.' She answered.

'A lot has been going on over here in the past few months and especially when I have been away. Suspicion continues to grow around me and the team and I have every intention of finding out what is really going on and why we are being watched.' She explained Brian frowned.

'What makes you think you're being watched?' he asked.

'Well; whenever something suspicious happens with the street racers the cops always come to me first. It has always been the way right from day one and this time around it is no exception.' She remarked.

'Ash we have a slight problem.' Nicky said over the walkie-talkie she grabbed it.

'What's wrong?' she asked.

'It appears Jake is on the move again, they're leaving Adrian's place and are now looking to head north back this way but I can't be sure if they are coming back to the races.' He answered.

'Right well we have to take our chances to cut them off. Right everyone listen up,' she said.

'Shane you and Kian take the south route back towards Adrian's place and see if you can find out what they were doing there. Report back as soon as you have something worthwhile.' She said.

'We're on it right now.' Kian answered she looked in the rear view mirror and watched Kian and Shane speed up and take over soon they were gone out of sight.

'So what are we to do?' Nicky asked.

'We're going to stay on Jake's tail and track him down hopefully cut him off if we're good enough and then I'm going to make him confess,' she said she glanced at Brian.

'Make sure that seatbelt is on tight.' She replied Brain raised his eyebrows he knew Ashley was a good driver he had seen it but being in the same car he wasn't quite as sure.

'Hang on tight too.' She added she put her foot down on the accelerator the car sped up quickly Nicky had done the same and the two cars matched each other as they drove along the two-way street.


	17. Chapter 17

Apologies for the very long delay in updating this fic! Enjoy this next chapter!

**Chapter 17**

'Nicky where are they?' Ashley asked.

'Give me one second.' He remarked.

'Hurry up we're close and I don't want to lose them,' she said.

'Yeah, yeah don't fret I have it on my screen right now,' he said. Ashley mumbled under her breath she was in no mood to be messed with at the moment and even sitting beside her Brian dared not to say a word.

'I got it.' Nicky said.

'So spill,' she answered.

'He's taking the next exit from the main road and coming back onto the highway.' Nicky said.

'Excellent we will hit him right on time.' She said a smile crossed her lips. Ashley and Nicky allowed their cars to slow down slightly when they neared the off-ramp to where Nicky said Jake and Mia would cut in and come onto the highway.

'Are they close?' she asked.

'Yes. They're going to come off the ramp in ten seconds,' Nicky said.

'Do you think this is really a good idea?' Brian asked, he'd finally spoken for the first time since she'd started driving. She edged a little grin on her lips and caught a side-glance his way.

'You haven't seen anything yet and you have nothing to worry about I've got it under control. You just need to sit back and watch,' she said.

'Here they are!' Nicky exclaimed she quickly switched focus.

'Nix, stop right there. Let them have a free run first.' She remarked Nicky did as told he brought his car to a complete stop and lucky for them there were no other cars on the highway.

'In three-two-one.'

Right on cue they spotted Jake and Mia's cars speed straight off the ramp and onto the freeway.

'Let's go and get them.' Ashley said. She hit the accelerator while beside her Brian was edgy though she had no time to worry about him. In the next car Nicky was pushing his car to the limit matching her speed. Jake took a quick look in his rear view mirror seeing the headlights of cars behind him.

'Oh great now what do they want?" he grumbled.

'What do you want to do Ash?' Nicky asked.

'Leave that one with me just stay close is all,' she answered she could see Jake and Mia try to get further ahead of them she inched a sly grin.

'Nice try,' she mumbled. She kept the car as straight as possible her full focus on the two cars out front.

'You aren't doing that are you?' Brian asked the slight quiver in his voice. It is one thing to drive with the NOS but it was like a different game altogether when the driver became the passenger.

'Are you scared?' she asked he could hear the laughter in her voice it made him cringe.

'No,' he answered through clenched teeth she smirked.

'Hang on tight.' She answered; she returned her focus on the cars ahead they hadn't gotten too far ahead.

'Nix are you ready?' Ashley asked.

'Yup ready when you are.' He said. She kept one eye on the road her fingers hoovered over the NOS button at the ready to activate it.

'In three…two…one.'

She hit the button the car burst forward in an instant speeding along at a quick rate gaining on the two front cars Nicky had kept right up with Ashley; the two of them had gained a lot of ground on Jake and Mia.

'Shit they just won't give up will they?' Jake grumbled he shook his head.

'Now what are we meant to do?' Mia asked in distress she turned her gaze away from the cars behind and glanced to her side where Jake drove beside her.

'I wonder what he intends to do about this now,' she said. Out of nowhere Ashley and Nicky's cars shot straight past her and Jake then came to a sliding stop only a few meters away from them.

'Damn it!' Jake grunted he hit on the brakes bringing his car to a sudden stop Mia had managed to stop a little behind him. Ashley and Nicky stepped out of their cars, Brian stayed seated he didn't think there was a need for him just yet. Mia next appeared from her car she tried not to look too nervous about what could possibly unfold right now. Jake eventually climbed out of his car he dusted down his clothing then straightened up he looked supremely confident as he strode out towards them.

'Is something wrong?' he asked casually.

'Well that would depend on what has been done.' Ashley answered she folded her arms across her chest one eyebrow raised as she studied his face.

'You have a hell of a lot of explaining to do buddy,' Nicky remarked Jake shook his head and laughed.

'What are you my mother? Please like I owe you anything. I can do whatever I want and as I please and you have no say in it,' he said.

'Why you little-'

'Nicky.' Ashley remarked she put her hand out in front of him and gave him a meaningful glare.

'Now is not the time to lose your cool.' She answered. Nicky did back off he turned around to walk to his car muttering under his breath Ashley turned her attention back to Jake.

'One thing Nicky is right about you do owe us an explanation. Going and taking off out on your own and invading the residence of another team,' she said, seeing the shock appear for a brief second on Jake's face she guessed he hadn't expected them to know about what he did.

'I—I don't know what you're on about.' He remarked.

'You an play the innocent trick if you'd like but there is no way you an foul me too easily. I know every trick people attempt to come up with when they get caught out.' She said.

'You can't prove anything.' Jake remarked she cracked a sly smirk.

'Come this way and I'll show you,' she said indicating with her hand for him to follow her; Jake burrowed his eyebrows he glanced back at Mia she shrugged her shoulders.

'What is the matter?' Ashley asked.

'Nothing.' He mumbled keeping his head up and walked towards her Ashley kept the sly smile on her face and lead the way to Nicky's car. He stood next to the drivers' side the dor open but moved aside when Ashley and Jake came over. Mia had stayed put next to her car she could feel the chill from the night air and rubbed her bare arms, while she looked around her eyes settled on Ashley's car.

'Oh no,' she said quietly recognizing Brian sitting in the front passengers' side.

'What is he doing here?' she asked. Brian too had spotted her and a part of him was slightly torn over what to do. He wanted to go over and talk to her and find out exactly what was going on and what suddenly brought her out here; while he also was curious to see what was going on with Jake.

'So now you know how we are aware of what you got up to earlier this evening.' Ashley answered.

'You can't deny it anymore so you may as well just give up playing your little game and tell the truth,' she added Jake took a few steps back trying to recover from all of this his head scrambled for something smart to say but he only came up empty.

'Just spill it already and stop wasting everyone's time,' Nicky remarked Ashley shot him another glare telling him discretely to back off he shut up immediately.

'It—it's like I—I said. I don't owe you any explanation,' Jake said maintaining his stance though not sounding very convinced Ashley shook her head in a way she felt sorry for him if only a bit.

'Shane and Mark are checking the place of where you were and they will tell me what they find so you are aware you're guilty and we can prove it. For now though we are all going back to the race meet.' She said.

'Oh and don't try anything as we're driving too,' she added heading towards her own car Nicky heard his mobile ring from inside of his car he jumped in quickly to grab it.

'Shane, what's happening?' He asked and as he listened to his friend's rambling his face paled. Nicky leapt out of his car and still with his mobile stuck to his ear he looked towards Ashley's car.

'Ash!' he yelled she turned around confused by his wild waving with his free hand.

'Wonder what is wrong,' she answered bemused. Nicky raced towards her and she saw the look of panic on his face.

'What's wrong Nix?' she asked.

'Shane says they went over to check out Adrian's place.' Nicky answered he shook his head unable to speak the words, Ashley sighed she snatched his phone from him.

'Shane tell me what the hell is going on?' she demanded, as she listened to his comments on the other end of the line her expression too changed to one of horror.

'Are you sure?' she asked.

'All right, ok look don't freak out Shane we need to have a cool head. Get the authorities' down there as soon as you can then get back to the apartment. No don't argue with me Shane do it I'll see you guys later,' she remarked. After the phone call ended Ashley gave Nicky his phone back she sighed heavily and ran her hands through her hair.

'So are we still sticking with the plan of getting those two back?' Nicky asked she nodded her head.

'Yup we'll get them back but not to the races. I think we're done there for the night. We have work to do though I want to find out what exactly went on at Adrian's place tonight,' she answered Nicky wasn't so sure about the idea.

'You do realise if you go anywhere near his place the cops will suspect you like they always do.' He said.

'Yeah, I know it is nothing new Nix. But they are not my concern, far from it as a matter of fact. All these strange things happening around Dublin with the racing teams are a serious concern for all of us involved. Right now the smaller teams are the targets but my suspicions tell me it won't be long before teams like us will be next on the hit list. So we have to find out what is going on and put a stop to it before it does get any worse. We can't rely on the authorities' to do their job because knowing them they turn a blind eye to everything like they always do.' She explained.

'And what about your friend?' Nicky asked.

'What?' Ashley asked she gave him a confused look Nicky nodded back at her car, Brian had gotten out he was looking their way then towards Mia and Jake.

'Oh, yeah right him. Yeah I don't know yet he has some background stuff I want to make use of while he is here.' She replied Nicky tried to disguise his laugh with a short cough.

'If you say so.' He said she glared back at him.

'Stay out of it Nicky, I mean it don't try and get bossy and mess inside of my personal life because it has got nothing to do with you,' she answered he put his hands up in defeat and back away to his car she huffed.

'Now let's go.' She added she quickly strode across to the other three they looked her way when she approached them.

'Get in we are leaving and as I said to you before don't g and try anything you will only make things much more difficult.' She said Jake and Mia obediently climbed back into their cars starting the engines Ashley got into her one too and Brian also got in but he was very quiet.

'By the way once we get those two back to where we are staying I want a word with you in private.' She said.

'What for?' he asked.

'That is all you need to know,' she said turning the ignition on pulling the handbrake down stepped on the accelerator her car peeled away and did a half turn and started heading in the direction they had come from earlier Jake came up next then Mia and finally Nicky drew up at the back of the group.

'I honestly don't think I can be a lot of help you know.' Brian replied.

'Well did you not help an 'old friend' escape on one of your first jobs? Then of course there was the elaborate plan of dodging the cops while helping the drug traffic guy, whatever his name was and you along with your friend did the unthinkable and launched the car onto a boat?' she asked.

'Yes but how do you know?' he asked she smirked.

'Like I said before I have sources nothing gets past me too often,' she remarked.

'It is that knowledge and work ethic we need now so don't try and pretend not to use it.' She added.

'Ash we have a problem,' Nicky said over the radio.

'What is wrong now?' she asked.

'I just heard on the radio the cops are out looking for us we have to get out of sight now.' He said.

'Shit.' Ashley cursed she look into her rear view mirror Jake and Mia were still there they hadn't tried to be difficult just yet.

'I have an idea,' Brian said.

'Spill.' She answered.

'I'm just as good as anyway at ditching the cops as you are all I need is another car if you have one and we can distract the cops while the others get to safety.' He said.

'I can't have Nicky looking after these two on his own,' she replied.

'Well you have to learn to trust your team more. They are capable racers they don't need you to baby them,' he reasoned.

'Yeah that might be so but you don't know them the way I do,' she said.

'Come on Ashley you have to take a chance,' he said she glanced sideways at him.

'Fine have it your way.'

'Nicky you're on you own,' she remarked.

'How come?' he asked she noted the worried tone in his voice and that only confirmed her worries about him being left on his own.

'I need to get the cops distracted so they can't track you, Jake and Mia. It's far too dangerous if we get found and that will put the whole team in jeopardy and I won't take that risk,' she answered.

'Ok, I got it I will be fine you go and do that we will see you back at the house.' He said.

'Don't go to the house go back to the apartment complex first until you all hear back from me,' she added.

'Got it.' Nicky said Ashley then turned back to Brian she saw the smile on his face.

'Why are you smiling now?' she asked.

'I'm not,' he said she rolled her eyes she wasn't in the mood to play games.

'You want a spare car to drive I'll get you one now hang on,' she answered she tugged at his seatbelt he raised his eyebrows at her.

'Better to be safe rather than sorry.' She added focusing back on the road she again took a look behind her Nicky had moved up from the rear of the pack and drove along side Jake's car he was poised to take over Ashley's spot once she was gone. She increased the car's speed from 80kmph up to 100 gaining a sizeable lead on the other three and once a little further ahead took the radio.

'Nix at the next exit I want you off the highway, use every side alley and intersection you can to get back. Don't let the cops see you but if they do let me know where they are and I'll come get you out if I can.' She answered.

'Roger that I have it under control.' He replied. Her car's speed further increased they flew across the high way with no other cars in sight although she suspected hearing a helicopter in the distance.

'Well that won't help us at all,' she grumbled.

'They are easy to escape don't worry.' Brian said.

'Are you going to hurry up and take your pick?' Ashley demanded getting frustrated at his slow pace as Brian walked past each car in the garage deep in though he rubbed his chin.

'You can never rush a decision when it comes to driving a car. There is a specific criteria that must be met before choosing one, if you pick the wrong one you will not drive to your best ability.' He explained she rolled her eyes.

'Oh, please spare me the lecture will you? I have my team out there doing their job and possibility trying to dodge the cops and you are wasting all this time picking the right car. I do not have the time to waste so just get one and lets go.' She snapped.

'You will know when I am ready.'

'Besides the longer we stay in here the less likely they will come and look for us so by the time we get out there to distract them they won't be expecting it.' He explained Ashley sighed again she stalked back to her car mumbling beneath her breath. Right at the moment she only found him to be a pain and it didn't matter what had gone on between them before he abruptly turned up in Dublin.

'Why, why am I even bothering to wait for him?' she said, an idea came to mind with a grin she spun around and jogged back towards the garage she found Brian circling around a Champaign coloured Subaru Wrx Sti.

'Hey.' She said he turned around a sly smile on his face.

'I've found it.' He answered she just waved her head dismissively.

'Yeah ok whatever good for you. Of much more importance I now have a plan.' She said.

'What is it?' he asked he looked around near by for the keys Ashley quickly bounded over to the opposite side of the garage where a long key rack was hung up against the far wall snatched the car keys off the hook and tossed it over to him.

'So what is this big plan of yours?' he asked un-locking the car he slid into the drivers' seat she quickly appeared next to him.

'Get yourself ready and wait for me to call in first then we will take it from there, at least once I can be sure the others are safe and out of sight.' She said and ran off out of the garage Brian jumped back out.

'Wait!' he yelled though Ashley was long gone by then she slammed the car door close revved up the engine and quickly put her car into reverse Brian shook his head.

'I don't see the need to be in such a hurry,' he answered with Ashley gone he got back into his chosen car he noticed the radio intercom attached to the dashboard it was off he pressed a few buttons next to the intercom a small light flickered on a short buzzing sound he turned the knob of the radio's tuner there was only two channels available.

'Hey, you there?' he asked.

'Who is that?' A voice he didn't recognize asked back.

'I'm just looking for Ashley,' Brian replied he didn't receive a reply he decided to try again.

'Ashley, where are you? You got to tell when you are ready,' he said.

Get driving I'll let you know when the time is right,' she said at last.

'Ok if you say so.' He remarked he started the car's engine the sound was music to his ears he made sure everything was to his liking and then drove it out of its' parking space towards the entrance of the garage and as soon as he was outside he saw the garage's door began to close.

'Automatic doors nice.' He answered he could see already there would be a lot of benefits of staying and knowing this team; they seemed to have everything they needed to be the best and live their lives just the way they wanted. Brian looked out at the empty road there was not a single car in sight and even no people around stalking the streets late at night the same way the city life was like back in Miami. His radio intercom buzzed heavily and he could hear fragmented parts of communication it certainly wasn't coming from Ashley or any of her other team mates.

'Ge—get the spikes!'

'Oh man they might be trying to corner her now,' he said.

'This is chopper 1 to hq we're on the pacific highway heading east.' Another voice said.

'Great, that is where I am headed,' Brian said he stepped on the gas turned right out of the parking space and sped off down the street with so much room to drive he wanted to take as much advantage to get used to the car. He soon approached a red light intersection and as to be expected there was not a single car in sight Brian broke into a grin seeing the lights showed red.

'Ah what the hell might as well have some fun,' he answered after taking another look around to ensure there wasn't anyone in sight he stepped back on the gas and sped through the red light a speed camera installed on the opposite side of the intersection flashed as he drove.

'Too bad,' he grinned continuing to drive.

Ashley maintained a steady space while driving along the highway with half a dozen cop cars following after her and now instead of just one helicopter joining in the chase there was two. Both helicopters made a lot of noise the cop cars had their sirens blaring loud and ever so often one of the police officers used their loud speaker to order her to stop and pull over she turned a deaf ear to their instructions.

'They want me to stop ha they would have to pay a lot of money for it,' she replied with a smirked she looked into her rear view mirror seeing the cars still behind but they weren't gaining any ground, the helicopters flew overheard and low causing some loose debris along the road fly up and swirl in the air pouring all over the cars.

'Shit,' she grumbled shaking her head.

'I just cleaned the car like two days ago.'  
She wasn't at all pleased this was becoming a waste of her time the cops knew they had no chance to try and catch her let alone get whatever information they wanted she had to end this shortly she picked up the radio.

'Hey guys so who is still out here?' she asked.

'I'm on my way to you now,' Brian remarked.

'We're coming back,' Mark said Ashley frowned she had given specific instructions for all of her team mates to get out of sight none of them had to be involved now.

'Mark what are you doing? Stay out of the action you are in no condition to do any driving,' she said.

'That isn't for you to decide anymore!' he answered she could hear the laughter in his voice she cursed under her breath he always found a way to get on her nerves especially at the wrong time.

'Ok well then hurry up these guys are getting tricky now they won't be as easy to escape.' She said.

'Just keep hanging in there I'm not far away now, in fact I've entered onto the highway but I'll be coming towards you rather than from behind,' Brian remarked.

'Oh shit.' Ashley said she saw four police cars and now set up a roadblock ahead and she was only 1km away from it.

'There has got to be a way to get through it they couldn't have covered the whole road,' she replied her eyes quickly scanning.

'Ah ha I saw it,' she said, she made sure her car was steady along the road first and then made her move with the NOS.

'Look out that car is heading to you fast!' one officer from one of the cars behind yelled into the radio, the five police cars ahead of them with the roadblock set up didn't budge.

'All right here we go,' she said fast approaching the roadblock and nearing it right at the last second she pulled her car towards the small space left that was being blocked up by a weak plastic fence.

'Get out of the way!' the officers on the ground yelled to each other they made wild waving gestures with their arms the warning came far too late though with Ashley's car colliding against the weak plastic barrier and she also hit the rear end of one car, breaking through she kept on driving but cringed heavily thinking of the damage she had done to front end of her car.

'Get her!' she heard the police officers yell into their radio.

'They can try but with no luck,' she remarked shortly after the NOS died down the car returned to its' normal speed and she was better able to control it.

'Look out for me.' Brian said.

'You missed a lot of the action right then,' she answered.

'Yeah well I don't even know where I've been going so it's taking me a while to find you.' He replied she shook her head; though just a few hundred meters up the road on the open highway she spotted a car driving towards her, at first she couldn't quite recognize it though as it got closer she knew it was Brian.

'Well, well so you finally did find me.' She said quietly, with a quick glance into the rear-view mirror she wasn't at all surprised to see all of the police cars re-arrange themselves and speed on after her, as did the helicopter it's engine blasting loud above their heads mixing in with the sirens of the police cars.

'Right here we go,' Brian said he just hoped this move would turn out well for all parties involved.

'Hey what are you doing?' Ashley asked.

'Just hang on a minute,' he answered. Ashley saw his car's headlights only for a brief second as the car flew past her straight into the on-coming police cars.

'What is he doing?' she said. As Brian headed for the police cars' head on he suddenly swerved to the left pulled on the handbrake and hit the brake pedal causing the car to halt and scream as the tyres burned hard rubber along the ground. The chasing police cars too hit on their brakes and just managed to avoid contact with Brian.

'Get out of your car!' an officer called into his PA system. Brian shielded his eyes from their spotlight he turned and looked the other way Ashley had stopped her car about 100meters down the highway with the helicopter hoovering above her.

'What are you doing?' he asked.

'I'm coming back for you get ready to drive and fast,' She answered. Ashley revered up the engine she paid no attention to the helicopter she swung her car into a half circle donut stepped on the gas and sped down towards them.

'Look out!' the officers yelled as she aimed straight for them again Brian was ready for it, Ashley came around did a side swipe drift and just missed hitting the police car.

'Ok go!' she cried Brian pulled his car out of its parked position his foot firmly on the gas Ashley followed up behind and the two of them sped off down the highway.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Brian and Ashley had finally been able to dodge the police chase after they struggled to keep up with the racers from the highway and she took him back to the team's apartment. They pared the car in the garage and took the lift up to the rooms. Ashley un-locked the door of her apartment and let them in she went to switch on the light.

'Ashley.'  
She and Brian turned around Mark had come out of his own apartment his eyes flickered over to the new guy for a brief moment then back at Ashley he motioned back inside she understood and turned to Brian.

'Make yourself comfortable I won't be long,' she answered.

'Thanks,' he said Ashley followed Mark back into his apartment the door closed they didn't walk too far inside when she stopped and turned around to him.

'What's up?' she asked.

'We got the authorities down to Adrian's place the minute they saw the damage they assumed we were involved,' he explained she frowned.

'I guess I am not really surprised.' She said.

'Did you find anything useful though?'

'We found something come here I'll show you,' Mark said, they walked further into the apartment to the coffee table and there Ashley saw a stack of manila folders and a few loose photographs she frowned.

'What have they been doing?' she asked.

'From what the photos are telling me they've been scouting out all the other teams in the area including us.' Mark replied Ashley's head shot up a look of surprise on her face.

'Do you think it might have something to do with the new team JB has been hanging around?' she asked he shook his head.

'Hard to tell but I know something is up especially with Jake and Mia being around,' he added.

'What else did the fire guys tell you?' Ashley asked.

'Well they said the fire had been burning for quite some time maybe a couple of hours. Lords knows why nobody called them earlier. So I don't think Jake and Mia suddenly fleeing had to do with it but they must have got a tip off somewhere about Adrian's place.' Mark answered Ashley rubbed her head this was all a bit too much information for one night. She wanted to know too why Jake and Mia specifically went there, why the house was on fire and where exactly has Adrian and his team is.

'Was anyone still in the house or anything?' she asked Mark shook his head.

'Not by the looks of it thank goodness.' He answered.

'Ok well I guess there isn't much we can do about it right now and just call it a night. I'll question Jake tomorrow,' she said.

'So.' Mark said Ashley gazed sideways at him.

'So—what?'

'Who is the new guy?' he asked.

'A friend.' She said.

'Just a friend?' he asked.

'Yes just a friend. Don't get yourself into a big knot Marky. Besides it really isn't any of your business,' she remarked.

'I'll talk to you tomorrow so you rest up,' Ashley said with a smile she headed on out of his apartment and back into hers, but when she walked inside she didn't see Brian and the place was quiet.

'Brian?' she called; she walked further inside of the apartment he definitely wasn't in the lounge or the kitchen she felt her heart thump louder this time approaching her bedroom she stopped just outside of the entrance and took in a deep breath.

'Just be calm you don't want to freak out.' She said quietly, she took a step inside of her bedroom reached for the wall light and switched it on she sighed both relieved a little sadden he still wasn't there.

'Where is he?' she mumbled. She turned back and walked back into the main lounge area she folded her arms. Just as she was about to call for him she heard a noise that sounded like running water from a tap over to her left-hand side.

'The bathroom,' she said she went in the direction of the bathroom and tapped on the door.

'Brian? You in there?' she called. Seconds later the door was pulled open Ashley stumbled backwards alarmed by the sudden movement while Brian strode out with only the bath towel wrapped around his waist.

'Hey,' he said smiling Ashley cleared her throat trying to regain her voice and thoughts properly.

'Um…hi…I see you…uh…um…well glad you could fresh up,' she said.

'Yeah, was in need of a shower too so thanks.' He said he headed off back to the lounge she followed him though tried her best to keep her eyes focused away from his back.

'Did you need some clothes? I can get one of the lads to drop some off if you like.' She replied.

'No I bought a few things with me so I'll be fine.' He answered she frowned.

'Wait I didn't see you with any bags.' She said he turned around to face her an impish grin on his face.

'Secret.'  
She folded her arms and rolled her eyes.

'Ok yeah well whatever,' she said and turned away walking into her bedroom she let the door close but not too loudly and for a few seconds she leaned against it putting her ear to the door to listen. It remained dead quiet where Brian was and she wondered what he planned to do.

'You know I could do with some things so I can sleep out here!' he called she laughed, opening the door and poked her head around.

'Ok give me a minute I'll organize it for you,' she said.

'Thanks,' he remarked she closed the door again leaned against it and let out a deep breath.

'Please help me try and get though the time he is here. I don't know how long I can cope if he is this close to me,' she whispered and pulling away from the door she walked to her chest of drawers pulling them open she grabbed some clothing items out but upon seeing her choice she rolled her eyes.

'Absolutely no way.' She said and picked out another selection.  
Brian was seated on the sofa his feet propped up on the coffee table and TV on he heard the bedroom door open again and looked over his shoulder Ashley didn't glance his way she had her arms full.

'Do you want a hand?' he asked.

'Oh no, no I'll be fine thanks. Just let me put this stuff in the bathroom and I'll grab what you need.' She said he just nodded his head she continued on down the corridor the bathroom door had been left open and the light left on she walked straight in and dumped her clothes on the sink bench she took one glance into the mirror and grunted.

'Wonderful,' she mumbled with a shake of her head she walked out again.

'Here you go,'  
Brian turned around sitting up quickly Ashley stood behind the sofa and in her arms were two feather pillows and a single donor.

'Thanks heaps.' He answered he stood up and took the items from her.

'Well.

'Are you sure you don't mind me staying here?' he asked.

'Of course, you are more than welcome.' She said.

'What about your friends?'  
She frowned and cocked her head.

'What do you mean?' she asked.

'This is just my guess but your guys didn't look too happy,' he replied she waved his comment off with her hand.

'They are always a bit on edge when we have any visitors around. They are the type whom like their own space and privacy sharing is not one of their best attributes. Don't worry about it besides it is my decision and they can't object,' she explained he smiled.

'I'm glad.'

'Ok so like I said earlier just make yourself at home. Have a good rest too there is a lot of work set out for everyone tomorrow.' She said he arched his eyebrows sceptically she smirked.

'This includes me too?' he asked.

'Yes it does just because you're a visitor it don't mean you can just take it easy.' She answered.

'I'll leave you to it then.  
Ashley gave him a sly smile she spun on her heel headed back to the bathroom he watched her go and he too had a smile on his face he was glad he had made the decision to come here.

Ashley let out a defeated sigh laying on her back she stared into the darkness she rolled onto her side looked at the digital clock it's yellow numbers glowed 3:18am.

'Damn it.' She grumbled she rolled onto her back once again she was tired she knew but she was just as easily aware of the presence asleep out in the lounge.

'Ok this is just ridiculous now,' she remarked frustrated she tossed the heavy duvet off her body swung her legs over the bed's edge and sat there lost in thought for a few seconds. She stood up and quietly padded in the darkness and over to the door she very cautiously eased the door open creating just enough of a gap to slip out. She crept over to the sofa and with only the moon outside shining through the window she could just make out Brian's shape. She leaned against the back of the sofa watching him sleep her thoughts turning to when she'd met him, how quickly it had all happened in that short space of time and now he was suddenly here in her place she shook her head.

'What am I going to do with you?' she whispered. Her gaze soon moved away from Brian's sleeping form her head thought about what she was about to do, juggling between rational thinking and irrational thinking. She pushed all the sudden doubts in her head to one side her mind was now made up she glanced back at him again swallowed before slipping away un-noticed and over to the main door.

'I can't regret this one,' she whispered with her hand on the doorknob she waited for a moment calmed her nerves and ever so gently tugged it open she grimaced hearing the door creak but there came no sound from the sofa. When she was able to get the door ajar she squeezed outside closed it and tip toed over Mark's place. She knelt down and with her hands she lifted up the doormat found the spare key he had left and slid it into the keyhole.

'There is definitely no turning back,' she mumbled pushing the door open sliding in she closed it quietly and padded across the floor towards his room the door was left wide open and when she walked in she was a bit surprised to see Mark hadn't even drawn his curtains the moonlight shone right through his window and she could see him clearly in view, for a moment she just stood by the door frame to admire him once again her doubts floated into her mind but she shook her head. She walked in keeping her eyes fixed on him and he just continued to sleep unaware of her presence. Ashley sat down at the edge of the bed leaned in towards him and she could feel her hands tremble, suddenly Mark moved, alarmed she quickly pulled back and stayed quiet. Mark shuffled around a little bit more in his bed he pushed the duvet away from his body Ashley drew in a sharp breath she could barely tear her eyes away from him.

'Mark?' she asked softly

'Mmm.' He mumbled back she laughed. She decided maybe it was best to go back to her own apartment and leave him alone; all the thoughts she had in her head only moments had now drifted away and they no longer occupied her thoughts that had lead her to come all the way here. She slowly moved off the bed careful to not disturb Mark just in case he suddenly woke up and she headed over to the door.

'Don't leave.'  
Ashley stopped just as she had reached the door she turned around and looked back at him, Mark was wide-awake his head still on the pillow he stared at her.

'Uh…um…hi.' She said.

'What are you doing in here?' he asked she hesitated she first stared at the floor and shifted on her feet.

'I—um-nothing don't worry about it.' She answered.

'I'd better go.'

'Ashley hang on.' He replied again she stopped walking though she had manage to make it into the lounge room; Mark came out of his room after her with only his boxer shorts on and his hair ruffled standing up on end.

'Look I know you won't just come in here this time of the night without a reason.' He answered.

'So just tell me what is going on and what is bothering you,'  
Ashley sighed quietly she slumped her shoulders she turned around and her gaze for a few seconds lingered on his chest and then moved up to his face.

'I don't know I guess something just spurred me on.' She said he walked up closer to her and placed his hands onto her shoulders.

'So let me take a guess then,' he remarked she burrowed her eyebrows.

'That something had to do with me.'

'Uh…' her voice trailed off he laughed.

'I know you very well,' he added she managed a weak smile.

'Yeah I guess so.' She said.

'So do you want to tell me about your friend?' Mark asked Ashley frowned.

'I'd rather not talk about it.' She said.

'Ok well I'll just go and get us a drink,' he said starting to walk away from her but she quickly shook her head.

'No wait don't go,' she replied he came back and stood in front of her, while, for Ashley the thoughts she had came flooding back this time stronger than ever.

'Can—can you stay with me?' she asked.

'You know I will.'  
Ashley moved both of her hands softly across his face and then through his hair and down to the back of his neck. The two of them stared at one another like they were trying to search for something to unravel the confusion for them right now.

'I—' Mark began to say Ashley shook her head she brought her hand forwards and pressed her fingers to his lips.

'Just kiss me.'

Hs own arms slid over her waist and drew her much closer their lips meeting just seconds later filled with desire, hunger and passion. Her arms further tightened around his neck pulling the both of them even closer together Mark pulled away from her for a moment a confused look on his face.

'Are you really sure about this?' he asked she nodded her head.

'Absolutely.'

Everyone had arranged to meet downstairs in the underground parking lot of the apartment complex, Mia and Jake were also forced to come along and there was nothing they could do about it since Nicky was keeping a very close eye on them. While Shane, Kian, Nicky, Nicole and Mark had a lively conversation with each other Brian stood at the other end by his car with arms folded across his chest and a deep scowl etched over his face. He watched the team members interact with one another and he had a sense of jealously to him, in all the time he had become part of the street-racing scene he had spent much of it on his own with only a smaller amount of time in the company of others. He shook his head as he watched the group then turned his attention over to Jake, he too stood over by his car not paying any attention to anyone else while next to him Mia was trying to talk to him though he kept brushing her off with a wave of his arms or shake of his head.

All of the talk son halted though and heads turned in the direction of the lift as it's door slid open Ashley came out of the lift she wasn't looking at them and instead had her phone to her ear not talking mainly just nodding her head.

'I wonder what that is all about,' Kian remarked. Shortly though Ashley's phone conversation came to an end she hung up and then gave them her full attention.

'Ok guys there is a lot of work to be done today. I'm going to split everyone into groups much like we had yesterday, and I'm doing this because I want to find out what happened exactly to Adrian and his team and their place.' She said.

'Is there any way to find out where they might be?' Kian asked.

'Well according to the cops' report the team was last seen heading eastward about two days ago but they couldn't confirm if the whole team was together.' She added Kian nodded his head and rubbed his chin he gave Nicky a cheeky nudge.

'What do you say Nix?' he asked Nicky glanced back at his friend he laughed.

'Hey not so fast,' Ashley remarked.

'You know this isn't about fun and games. Whatever it is that has happened to them could have very easily happened to anyone of the teams out here including us. If we don't find a way to figure this out before it does happen again we're in trouble.' She explained giving Nicky and Kian a glare both guys remained silent.

'So how come to the cops haven't tried to work on it then?' Shane asked.

'Well that is a good question I don't know but they aren't the priority here so forget about them and lets just get to work. Ok, so Nicky and Kian you two are taking the jeep—' Ashley paused when she saw the two of them exchange high-fives.

'Now don't get too excited just yet because I want you to take Jake and Brian along with you.'

Jake's head shot up the frown appeared on his head and he strode out and over to the team.

'There is no way.' He said Ashley though put up her hand and stopped him.

'You don't get a say in anything and don't think even for a second that I haven't forgotten about you. Once we get this problem solved you are next.' She said Jake sulked about it he walked back to his car.

'Hey buddy don't be going to far,' Kian replied.

'The four of you are going to try and track Adrian down now I spoke to one of the cops and he told me they did have some leads so I asked him to put those aside for us so go and pick those up and then head out East. Look I don't care how long it takes but you have to find them. Stock up on whatever it is you may need then go.' Ashley said.

'We got it.' Nicky answered Brian had walked over from his car to join the group Ashley turned to him.

'Use whatever knowledge you have to help them out.' She added then glanced to Shane and Nicole.

'You two will take Mia, and it is your job to get around to all of the teams in and around Dublin and find out form them what they know about all of the recent events. Don't let anybody try to mislead you and feed wrong information.'

'Ok don't stand around get a move on,'

Brian and Jake followed Nicky and Kian and the four guys got into the four-wheel jeep while Shane, Nicole and Mia took Shane's car and before too long both groups drove off and went their own way.

'So what are we supposed to do?' Mark asked she glanced sideways at him.

'There is work to be done and we're going Adrian's place there is bound to be some stuff there aside from what you found last night.' She replied.

'All it proves is that they were being monitored as are the rest of us. It doesn't pinpoint to who is doing it though,' he said she nodded.

'Exactly hence why we will just have to dig a little deeper.' She said she walked over to her car and Mark trailed a bit behind.

'About yesterday as well.' He said Ashley quickly stopped.

'Don't try and bring it up now this is not the time,' she answered.

'You can't just brush it aside, I know that you know, it meant something.' He said.

'Yeah it did I'm not going to pretend it didn't. But we can't just pick things up from where it left off Mark. It is far too risky for it and I'm not going to let anything else happen to you especially if those around us find out.' She answered.

'I have told you I don't care what anyone thinks.' He argued.

'Look can we just go and do this? I don't want to talk about it right now.' She replied he threw his hands in the air.

'Yeah, fine whatever.'

They both got in the car Mark had his arms folded across his chest in a mood Ashley started the car's engine and put the car into reverse she knew he was in a mood but she wasn't going to try and fix things right now. If it is meant to be then it will and she knew that he knew it too.

'Maybe if things were a bit different.' She said he snorted she just rolled her eyes and kept her focus on the drive.

'Something is not right.' She remarked glancing into the rear view mirror Mark suddenly perked up and he sat up proper in his seat.

'What is going on?' he asked Ashley burrowed her eyebrows she had a second look into the rear view mirror and then looked to the side mirror.

'I think we are being followed,' she answered Mark looked through his wide mirror and saw a black Toyota Supra only about 100meters behind them, the car had dark tinted windows not allowing anybody to look inside.

'What should we do?' he asked Ashley glanced at him and grinned.

'Easy we will put them to the test,' she replied he gave her a worried look.

'I'm not so sure about this one Ash, I mean it is a bit risky we don't know who we could be dealing with here.' He said Ashley just shook her head putting her foot on the accelerator.

'Keep that seatbelt on nice and tight and hang on.' She answered Mark didn't argue with her and did as he was told. The black Supra had also picked up its pace to keep up with them the two cars travelled along the quiet street for a distance before coming upon the intersection Ashley took a right the black Supra followed, this road took them onto the main road and luckily this time of day there wasn't a lot of cars on the road. Ashley took a right turn she quickly hit the brakes there was a bus in front of them Mark checked in the side mirror and the same car made the turn too also slowing up right behind them.

'They won't give up.' He remarked she nodded.

'I know this doesn't surprise me.' She answered she blew her lips.

'We're going to have to take a few risks now,' she added Mark didn't like the sound of it. As street racers they were constantly putting their lives at risk but it came as second nature to them, still if there was no need to risk it then they would never take it to that level.

'Don't bother you know you can't talk me out of it,' Ashley remarked as if reading his thoughts.

'I gave up on that one a long time ago,' he said.

'Ok so we are going in three…two…one!' Ashley pulled her car into the right lane but just as quickly she had to pull back in behind the bus as another car flew straight at them, only seconds later did they hear a loud crash she hit the brakes Mark did not expect that one and he banged his head against the side window.

'Thanks!' he exclaimed Ashley ignored him she threw open her door not caring if there were any cars near by she quickly un-did her seatbelt and jumped out the car and whipped her head around. The black supra and the on-coming car, which was a navy, blue Holden Commodore had collided quite violently into each other with both front ends of the cars smashed good and proper.

'Oh my god.' Ashley said quietly she glanced back at Mark and shook her head in an instant he was out of the car he quickly surveyed the damage then looked back at Ashley. All around them the people in other cars came to a stop and also got out talking to each other as they looked on at the crashed cars.

'Somebody call an ambulance right now!' a man in shorts and a t-shirt said he ran towards the two cars as he came closer he slowed down and made a much more cautious approach he could also see Ashley and Mark stood on the opposite side.

'What you doing just standing there? Do something and help me out!' he yelled; Mark glanced across at Ashley she gave a nod of her head.

'Let's see if we can find out who it is that was following us.' He said.

'Best we make sure they aren't too badly hurt,' she replied the two of them also cautiously approached the smashed cars and the smell of oil and gas stung their noses. Mark made his way around to the front drivers' side of the Holden Commodore and he could see two men inside, the one in the drivers' seat had his body slumped over the steering wheel while the guy in the passengers' seat was sat up straight but unconscious and a small pool of blood coming from a head cut to his forehead.

'Are they still alive?' the man yelled; he was checking on the people in the Toyota Supra.

'Give me a minute.' Mark answered, Ashley stepped through towards the Supra and peered inside, the cars' tinted windows were shattered all over the ground underneath with just a few small pieces remaining on the car door.

'Well this one is still breathing.' The man remarked he was stood in the drivers' side of the Holden and Ashley had the front passengers' side she wasn't so sure if the person in this seat was male or female since they had a baseball cap on and it covered their face while their body was also slouched over but to the side and against the door handle.

'Hurry up will you we can't waste anymore time.' The man yelled she ignored him and carefully placed her fingers against the person's neck feeling for their pulse. She could feel the panic begin to rise when her search found no trace of life.

'Anything yet?' The man asked.

'Give me a minute.' She replied she moved her fingers further up, her heart jumped and relief flooded her body finding the pulse.

'Oh thank goodness.' She said she glanced at the man he was looking back at her anxiously.

'This one is also alive so we're good.' She answered.

'Great.' He answered he began to move away from the car wreckage taking out his phone to make a call, the blaring of sirens could be heard getting closer and even some of the people whom had stopped to look got back into their cars and drove off slowly things returned to normal.

'Ashley.' Mark said; she turned around Mark had moved up behind her.

'Do you think its wise us fro us to stay here?' he asked.

'It'll be fine I'm not too worried about the cops anyway. I just want to make sure these guys are ok and get taken care of at the hospital.' She said.

'You know what happened wasn't any of your doing right?' he said she shrugged her shoulders.

'It still doesn't feel good when it happened.' She said.

'Come on we better get out of the way.' He said nodding with his head; she saw two ambulance trucks appear from around the bend came to a stop and the attendants' jumped out they immediately barked out instructions to one another and grabbing their tools from the back and front of the ambulance they soon begun to spread out telling the people who had remained to get out of the way and give them room to work; at the same time four police cars sped into view all of them stopped, but following right behind them were two large blacked out vans.

'Uh, oh I don't like the look of that,' Mark said he started to back track towards the car Ashley shook her head she too had an uneasy feeling.

'Excuse me miss but you need to move.' The ambulance man said he stepped in front of her and gave her the motion to step back, she didn't argue with the guy and moved away from the crash sight back to her car. Mark watched the policemen they all got out of their cars and just like the ambulance attendants the police officers barked out orders while a few others started to set up the barricades to keep curious visitors at arms length.

'Ash.' Mark said she turned to look at him he indicated with his head.

'I think it is best we get out of here,' he answered.

'Ok, ok just give it a minute.' She replied he sighed and shaking his head mumbling, he turned away and decided to get in the car. Ashley watched as the ambulance guys slowly began their task of carefully extracting the injured passengers from the car wreckage. She waited and continued to watch as the work began on the passenger in the Holden she checked on before, something about the hidden mystery of that person intrigued her. The attendants were able to get them free and placed them on the stretcher they started to wheel away back to the ambulance.

'Wait!' Ashley called they stopped she jogged over to them.

'Sorry I just wanted to check something,' she answered.

'Go ahead just don't take too long we need to get them all out of here and to the hospital as soon as we can.' One attendant said she nodded.

'I promise I won't be too long,' she answered, approaching the stretcher she leant over the still limp body and very carefully lifted the cap and as soon as her eyes laid on the face her jaw fell open.

'Oh—oh my god. This—this can't be happening,' she said she let go of the cap.

'Are you all right?' The attendant asked he burrowed his eyebrows concerned for her, Ashley continued to take backwards steps she shook her head.

'I…I have to…go.' She remarked she turned around and ran to her car jumping in and slammed the door shut Mark glanced at her.

'Is something wrong?' he asked.

''Um, yeah its fine. We need to go right now,' she answered starting the car's engine.


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you to those who have added this story to their favourites/alerts it is appreciated! Hope everyone enjoys this new chapter!

**Chapter 19**

The drive to Adrian's place took a little less then 45minutes and throughout the drive there Ashley had said very little words and this caused worry for Mark. It was rare for him to see her so quiet and saying little she was always full of ideas looking to make new plans for the team in the future as well as they races they had during the night time. When they finally pulled up at the curb side the house looked nothing more than a pile of burnt wood and bricks and just about all of it had disintegrated for the burning fire.

'Wow.' Ashley said.

'I did not expect it to look like this.'

Mark shook his head.

'Should have seen it last night it was like it was surreal or something.' He remarked they got out of the car Ashley took a look around at the other houses and from the look of it not many of the residents in the area.

'So nobody here reported the fire until you got here last night?' she asked Mark nodded his head.

'Yup, the place is like a dead town or something, I've never seen it this quiet for, well a long time I don't know what could have happened.' He answered.

'Hmm.' She said.

'Ok this is how it will go.;

'I'm going to go and investigate these houses and see what I can find, you try and go through any of that rumble as much as you can and see if you can any other useful things for us. Be careful I don't think the remains of the house is going to stay this way for long, it could fall apart shortly so watch out for it.' She said.

'Hey don't worry about me.' Mark answered he motioned with his hand for her to get a move on Ashley just shook her head at him.

'Don't try anything stupid too.' She added Mark just laughed at her he walked up the driveway leading to the badly burnt garage. Even from the distance it was easy to see just how much damage the fire had done. Broken tools lay scattered on the ground buried underneath a lot of ash, Mark carefully walked through the garage keeping his eyes open for something of interest and through his slow search he was able to find a broken twig that had fallen from the tree in the next door neighbours' garden. He used it to more easily sift through the rubble. Out on the main street Ashley crossed the road to the one-story unit direct from Adrian's house there wasn't a car in the driveway and the small front garden looked like it had not been touched in months, weeds grew wild overriding the dying pot plants and flower beds, large inter-connected spider webs were prominent.

'Wonder if anyone still lives here.' She mumbled she walked up to the front door and was just about to knock when she noticed the door had been left slight ajar. She cocked her head and burrowed her eyebrows her cut feeling told her something was very wrong, she looked back across the road Mark was still wandering around the garage so she turned back to the door.

'Ok be calm.' She whispered. She pushed the door open a little more and poked her head inside but so far all she could see was pitch black.

'Hello?' she called only receiving silence so she pushed the door open just a little bit more and slipped inside it took a few seconds before her eyes could adjust to the darkness, and when it became better she could make out the outline of the hallway. It was a short walk towards the living room and as she cautiously approached it there was a faint light coming from inside.

'Is anybody here?' she called again. _**Creak! **_Ashley stopped she strained her eyes and ears tyring to listen for any other sounds. _**Creak!**_ There it was again she quickly ducked to the wall and remained quiet. Every now and again she heard the creak it didn't sound frequent enough for there to be someone else in the house but she also couldn't be sure. After a few minutes the creaking stopped and house became silent again Ashley carefully stepped back into the path of the hallway and she noticed the light coming from the living room. She poked her head around the entrance in the far corner of the room was a small round stand-alone table with one single bedside table lamp. It dimly lit the room still just enough for her to make out the fireplace and a rectangular rug. Her eyes squinted noticing an usual shape lying on the rug it looked like two large rubbish bags were glued together; curious she entered the living room immediately she cringed when the floor beneath her creaked. She moved closer to inspect keeping her eyes on the strange object when her foot tripped over the edge of the edge of the rug sending her sprawling forwards. She landed with a heavy bump but it wasn't on what she thought as two rubbish bags. This felt like it had bones and flesh and it didn't bounce in reaction the same way a rubbish would, though when you landed on a rubbish back it didn't bounce it would normally let out a puff of air and sag.

'What is it I'm lying on?' she mumbled. She slowly moved to get up and gather her bearings her arms stretched out feeling around for something strong so she could sit up.

'Interesting.' She mumbled feeling something soft and curly pass through her fingers she let her hands move more and something very familiar came to touch.

'Oh my god.'

Ashley lifted herself up and backed away her mind fizzing with thoughts of what she had just encountered, in the line of work she was involved in the situation was not new to her but this seemed different. Her thoughts instantly went to Mark, across the other side of the road on his own sorting through the crap of the burnt garage. She scrambled as quickly as she could to the entrance of the living room she used to come in she glanced back down the hallway the front door remained slightly open just as she had left it she then looked back into the living room and the still figure. She grabbed hold of the side wall and pulled herself up and steadied her feet, and without giving it another she spun around and made a run for the front door, in her hurry she never heard a second set of footsteps take off after her. She was just about to reach for the doorknob and swing the door open; but instead she slammed into the door and with the force the door closed clicking into place. Ashley's head hit the wooden door sending her into a spin she collapsed to the floor in a heap she fought hard to stay conscious and now she heard the second set of footsteps hoovering above her almost feeling the presence bending down to see if she was alive. She kept as still as possible hoping the figure whoever it was would just give up and walk away at the same time the pain in her head was starting to get stronger and stronger she struggled to fight the darkness that was slowly taking over.

'..did you see anything?'

'Just some guy running away.'

'And that is it? You just let him run off?'

'Hey, if I went after him then I wouldn't have found her in the first place.'

'But you let him get away!'

'Guys! Guys stop it! We are not getting anywhere arguing like this.'

Ashley heard the voices of her teammates near by as they argued; it was never an un-common thing with them especially for the lads finding something to squabble over.

'Ouch,'

'Ashley, are you ok?'

She pulled her arms up towards her face keeping her eyes closed.

'Ashley.'

'I'm fine, I'm fine just got a headache is all,' she replied.

'Well we aren't surprised just look at your bruise!' Kian exclaimed she groaned.

'Shut it Egan.' Everyone laughed Kian rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath. Ashley opened her eyes her vision momentarily was blurred she started to sit up but she felt somebody place their hands onto her arm she whipped her head around immediately winced at the searing pain that shot up the back of her neck.

'Easy, babe you don't want to push it too quickly.' Mark said.

'What happened? She asked he shook his head.

'I don't know.' He said he glanced around at the others giving them a sideways look.

'Come on guys.' Shane said getting the hint immediately Nicole sniggered Shane gave her the signal and together they dragged Kian and Nicky away with them.

'Thank Goodness now a bit of piece and quiet.' Mark said Ashley laughed.

'Wait what happened to the other three?' she asked.

'Don't worry about them we've got them working hard so they stay out of trouble.' He replied she raised her eyebrows.

'Including Brian?'

'Yes including him,'

Ashley just nodded her head she could tell from the sound of his voice he didn't want to talk about Brian.

'So do you remember what happened?' he asked. She shook her head she rubbed the back of her head.

'I went to look inside of the house across the road it was completely dark inside. As I was walking inside I could hear something but it was only creaking coming from the floor.' She said she shuffled a little on the couch and patted the vacant space beside her Mark got up and moved to sit down.

'What else?'

'There was something strange sprawled out on the floor of the living room. I fell over hitting it and it was-was a—a—' Ashley stopped she shook her head covering her face with her hands.

'Hey, hey it is ok,' Mark answered.

'Something very wrong is going here Mark. What I found today is a sure sign there has been something happening but nobody has figured it out,' she replied.

'What do your instincts say?' he asked Ashley removed her hands she sighed.

'It is telling me that I need to get to the bottom of all this mess and get it sorted out but I just don't know where to look anymore. Every time I try to make a start somewhere I just come across something else and it takes me back to square one just like the car crash earlier today.' She said.

'Yeah and about that one what happened to you out there? All of a sudden you seem to just freak out,' he said.

'Bit of a long story to that one.' She remarked.

'Well nobody else is here and we got time.'

'So fill me in.'

_**Flashback**_

_Ashley hit on the brakes and brought her car to a stop inches from the orange cone her dad had set up. She kept her hands on the steering wheel for a bit longer as she tried to calm down. Her blood raced rapidly through her body and her heart thundered loud ringing in her ears._

_ 'Wow.' She remarked. Slowly she unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the drivers' side door her eyes squinted at the bright sunshine beaming down from the sky, and she covered her eyes with her hands she turned around looking for her dad. He jogged over to her holding up the stopwatch high above his head and his other hand waved in her direction._

_ 'Dad?' she asked._

_ 'What's wrong?'_

_Daniel caught his breath he shook his head still holding up the stopwatch._

_ 'That-that wa-was perfect.' He remarked._

_ 'Really?' she said he nodded his head._

_ 'Oh my god! Yes! Yes!' She squealed throwing her arms around her dad he laughed._

_ 'I can see you doing no wrong, no wrong at all especially with the speeds you are racking up at the moment.' He remarked._

_ 'Excuse me.'_

_Ashley jumped, surprised Daniel stood up straight he turned around to face a man dressed in a smart business suit with his hair slicked back._

_ 'Can I help you?' Daniel asked._

_ 'Yes I think you can; as I would like a word with you about your daughter.' The man answered Daniel burrowed his eyebrows, he had been keeping things on the quiet about with regards to his daughter doing any street racing._

_ 'What is this about?' he asked._

_ 'Let us go inside and talk about It.' the man suggested._

_ 'Fine.'_

_ 'Ashley you stay here I won't be long.' Daniel said._

_ 'Ok.' She said she watched her dad and this strange man make their way to the house they didn't speak a word as they walked._

_ 'Hi there.'_

_She quickly spun around standing at the rear end of her car a girl of similar age to her, and she too was dressed immaculately in a knee-length turquoise summer dress, and her own shoulder length black hair neatly done up into a pony tail._

_ 'Hi.' Ashley answered._

_ 'I like your car,' the girl said._

_ 'Thanks.' Ashley replied she watched wearily as the girl walked slowly around the car, taking note of every little thing._

_ 'I have always wanted to own one of these but my dad won't let me see.' The girl said Ashley raised her eyebrows rather curious at her comment but remained quiet._

_ 'Yeah because you know he thinks racing cars and all that stuff is stupid and only for boys.' She added._

_ 'My dad doesn't think like that,' Ashley said._

_ 'Well then you are heaps lucky,'_

_ 'So…can I try?' the girl asked Ashley turned around to look at her._

_ 'Try what?' she asked._

_ 'Drive your car.' She replied Ashley laughed._

_ 'No I don't think so.'_

_ 'If you want to drive then go get your own car. I don't lend anything of mine to anybody,' Ashley answered._

_ 'I will just you wait and see.' The girl said Ashley stepped up closer to the other girl._

_ 'And just what do you mean by that?' she demanded the girl let a smile cross her lips._

_ 'You will find out soon.' She said._

_**End**_

'I still don't get it.' Mark said.

'Things didn't start happening until a couple of months after we met those two.' She replied.

'Dad and me kept getting called by the cops when something went down, I got followed everywhere by these security guys in case I did something when I didn't do anything. It was all really weird with some of the stuff that was going on.' She said.

'My dad didn't want to make a big deal out of it but I knew something wasn't right, I did try to convince him to find out but he refused and acted like everything was fine.' She explained Mark nodded his head.

'Go on.' He said.

'I was able to find out the girl, whose name is Rebecca Hunt; and her so called dad Ralph Hunt were fraudsters looking to pounce on anything they could get their hands on. As it turned out they were posing as us so that's why we kept getting in trouble.' Ashley said.

'I can't believe it,' he answered.

'Yeah; I couldn't either and my dad well he was furious when he found out eventually totally lost it.'

'I found out where Rebecca and her dad were hiding and you know did what I did.' Ashley answered Mark frowned not getting what she meant.

'Did what?' he asked she shook her head.

'Forget I said it.' She said getting up off the couch.

'Hey now that isn't fair Ashley. You can't just leave it there this doesn't make any sense you need to fill in the blanks for me,' he remarked.

'Maybe some other time Mark' Ashley answered heading out of the lounge; he sighed leaning back against the backrest of the couch he was confused by everything in the last 24hours.

'I got to find out what she was talking about especially if it has to do with recent events.' He said getting up he rushed to his own room and scooped up his laptop from under the bed. He went onto the Internet and looked up different research databases, he wasn't quite sure what he was looking for he just hoped he would come across something worth reading.

'Got it.' He said clicking on a newspaper article.

**Girl, 15 found outside house badly beaten**

Mark thought for a minute recalling what Ashley had said before she left him alone.

_ '…you know did what I did'_

'Its not possible.' He whispered he didn't even want to go down that road yet so he pushed it to the back of his mind and read the article.

Local police found 15-year old Rebecca Hunt daughter of Ralph Hunt a local businessman; unconscious outside of the house she lives in with her father. Police say she was in near critical condition by the time neighbours found her.

Mark quickly stopped reading he didn't like the sound of it already, and he was beginning to worry what Ashley had said was true. He skipped out on the rest of the article and looked across the page of the article and it showed a picture of a young Rebecca in laying in the hospital bed her face heavily bruised, and sitting next o her bed her father Ralph.

'This just doesn't seem right.' He answered he scratched his head trying to piece things together in his head.

'Something bothering you?' Nicole asked she stood at the doorway of Mark's room she had in her arms a stack of clean clothes.

'Just a bit yeah.' He said Nicole walked in she put the clothes on the bed and came around to stand next to him, her eyes glanced over the article's heading and the photograph.

'I see.' She said.

'Yeah it makes me really confused. All of a sudden Ashley went and freaked out after the car collision. She hasn't really explained it properly to me either and none of it even makes sense, now I've seen this I am even more confused.' He explained.

'Well there is much we don't really know about Ashley too. She wasn't one to share a great deal. Maybe it is something she didn't feel needed to be known,' Nicole said.

'I guess so.'

'Just don't worry too much Mark. If Ash wants to tell us I'm sure she will when she is ready. The best we can do for the moment is be supportive,' she added.

'Yeah I know thanks Nic.' Mark answered she collected up her clothes once again and left him alone.

Ashley avoided her teammates for the remainder of the day and they also didn't come looking for her giving her a lot of time to think. So much had happened since she came back from the States she was confused in trying to sort it out. Her life had always been complicated but of late things around her had gotten more and more out of control and leaving her trying to understand what was happening as well as stay ahead of the game. There was nothing unusual with Jonathan's tactics she always suspected he would come up with different ways to attack her and so far none of is attempts have proved successful. Still with the addition of this other team with Dom leading them threw her a little bit off course, then there was Brian but she didn't see him to be of any threat at least to her; but for him to turn up in Dublin not long after she had left the States had its own suspicion. Then there was Jake and Mia and their reasons for being here was very suspicious, Ashley knew a little of the story between Brian and Mia and the link between Mia and Dom but why all three turned up in Dublin close to around the same time made her curious. Now though she was confronted with a new problem after today's run-in, this one though she wasn't expecting and for her it felt as if her past was making a return at just the wrong time. She looked outside of the bedroom window the sun had set with a few rays still poking out from the hills. She got up from the bed and gathered up a few things she would need and sneaked out into the hallway seeing it all in darkness.

'Good this way no one will know I'm gone.' She said she quietly tiptoed down the hallway and just about o pass by Mark's room where she could see a white light illuminating from inside. She pushed the door open a bit further and she looked inside Mark was sprayed out on his bed with the laptop next to him left on. She went over to turn it off but before she went to press the off button she saw what he had been reading. Spread out on the screen an array of old articles relating to Rebecca and her father but no mention of Ashley and her own father.

'I hope he doesn't find anything.' She mumbled she feared what Mark could possibly find if he kept searching this up. There are a lot of things she wasn't proud of doing early on and while most of it went un-noticed she knew the more things kept happening more if it will get revealed. She closed the laptop off and sneaked out of the room going down the stairs to the garage. When she walked out the front door a police car suddenly turned the corner.

'What is this?' Ashley said the car came to a stop just short of the front steps of the house the car's engine shut off and only one officer stepped out.

'Miss Baker.' He remarked.

'Who are you sir?' she asked.

'I'm officer Bradley I would like a word with you if you don't mind.' He said.

'I don't have a choice I guess.' She said she folded her arms.

'We got reports from on-lookers this morning that you were in the vicinity at the time of the car collision.' Officer Bradley said.

'Yes.' She said.

'What were you doing there?' he asked.

'On the way out, you know doing the usual stuff that isn't a crime.' She answered.

'Did you know anybody in the two cars?' he asked.

'No.' She said he raised his eyebrows.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes.'

'Eye witnesses mentioned that you fled the seen after the occupants from one of the cars' were extracted and put into the ambulance stretcher.' Officer Bradley answered Ashley scratched her head the scene came back to her.

'I just thought one of them looked like somebody I knew is all. I didn't want to hang around because I knew the longer I stayed it would put me under suspicion. There was no need for that so I decided to leave.' She said officer Bradley made a note of this as he wrote everything onto his pocket-sized notepad.

'Was there anybody else with you?'

'Just Mark, that's it.' She replied.

'Now can you tell me honestly that you didn't deliberately pull your car into the opposite lane?' he asked she drew in a deep breath.

'I'd rather not comment on that if you don't mind.'

'There were two cars involved in this accident Miss Baker as I know you are aware. We need to find out all the details in relation to what caused it.' Officer Bradley explained she sighed.

'Yeah, and I know that I'm not stupid. But if you think you can use what I tell you about it against me then don't waste your time.' Ashley remarked the police officer removed his hat and rubbed his forehead.

'If you will please just answer the question.' He said.

'When I left the apartment I noticed I was being followed but don't know who it was following me. So I decided to try and shake them off and it just so happened, I took a risk and went into the other lane, saw the other can coming and pulled back but the car following me just wasn't lucky and didn't react.' She explained.

'Ok, well that is good thank you. We will be in touch at some point in case any more information is needed,' he said he finished writing his notes and tucked it away back into his pocket.

'Hey.' Ashley said the police officer stopped on his way to his car.

'Do you know anything about those people in the two cars?' she asked he shook his head.

'Not yet, but we are looking into it as we speak.' He said he climbed back into his car started up the engine and back out of the driveway disappearing around the corner. Ashley shook her head she pressed the button for the garage door and went to get her car this time she choose to drive the Supra; climbing into the car and starting the engine she quickly backed it out and headed down the driveway, before going around the block she made sure the garage door closed. Heading out onto the quiet street Ashley flicked on the radio a soft ballad song was playing and the smooth music helped her to relax.

_**Flashback**_

The night was warm even though it was late and she stood on the wall over looking the beach. She could smell the salt coming off the sea and the light breeze blew across her face.

'This is nice.' She said.

'It is from my view.'

Startled she spun around and almost lost her balance standing on the wall, and even with the dimly lit streetlights she could make out the shape of the person.

'Who are you?' she asked.

'It is not of any great importance though I do know you and quite well.' The person replied. She jumped off the stonewall and keeping her eyes fixed on the person she carefully walked backwards towards her car.

'What are you afraid of my dear?'

'Just tell me who you are, otherwise there will not be a conversation here,' she answered they laughed though started to walk forwards and coming into view. She quietly gasped and took a few steps back as he came closer towards her and the guy smiled wide.

'Look at you. Quite a contrast to the big strong girl I've been watching it of late,' he remarked.

'Da—Dan-what are you doing here?' she asked still trying to get her head around the fact she was seeing him right now. He cocked his head to the side the smile still on his face he looked her up and down she squirmed uncomfortable at the way he looked at her, she manoeuvred around to stand behind her car.

'It sure has been a while.' He said.

'Yeah, well that isn't my problem now. You did make your own choice you can't take it back.' She replied.

'Well you never gave me much of a choice in the matter.' He answered she threw her hands up.

'Please like I wanted to waste my time having someone like you around us.' She said.

'Now if you don't mind I'm leaving.'

She opened the front drivers' door but before she got in she again stopped and turned to him.

'Oh and by the way don't bother following you won't get far,' she added Dan still kept the smile on his face he folded his arms.

'One day, babe, one day I'll make sure you change your mind.' He said. She rolled her eyes and got into her car wound up the window.

_**End**_

Ashley shook her head out of her thoughts driving along she soon stopped at a corner store that was still open even for this time of the night. She walked in and there was only the shop owner and two people browsing through the aisles. She went to the cold drinks fridges near the back of the store she opened the door and grabbed a couple of bottles of water when she closed the door she saw a familiar reflection from the door and her breath caught in her throat. _*** Oh, no that better not be. I don't think I can handle another surprise right now * **_Ashley kept her head down and walked as briskly as she could straight over to the counter and paid for the drinks not even turning around she exited the store climbing into the car and there she let out a breath.

'I must be seeing things it is too much of a stupid coincidence to be thinking about him, of all people and to see him there. No way it can't be right.' She said she rubbed her hands over her face. She put her car into reverse and headed back down the street. One of the two people a guy dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a matching short-sleeved shirt stepped out of the store. He was quite tall and stood at about 5"10 with blond brownish short hair and green eyes and he was quite built with a nice toned body.

'I told you I would make you change your mind I haven't forgotten,' he said the broad smile spreading across his face.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Brian, Mia and Jake had the duty of finishing the set task by Nicky and Kian, with four Nissan 35oz in need of a total make over. So far the cars had all of its interiors ripped out and replaced so it looked much more suited as a racing car, and now the trio were working on the body kits further adding to the cars' racing appeal.

'This is a waste of time.' Jake said he was hunched over on his stomach attempting to put the last few touches on the side kit.

'Would you stop with your complaining already?' Mia replied.

'What is it to you?' he snapped back Brian, stood on the other side of the car to them just shook his head, he had a bad headache all thanks to their stupid side bickering.

'Just shut up the both of you!' he exclaimed.

'Mind your own business pretty boy.' Jake growled back.

'Jake just be quiet. Finish this thing so we can get a break.' Mia remarked Jake rolled his eyes and made a few comments though not loud enough for Mia to hear him and he got back to work. Mia glanced across the car and over to Brian she smiled softly.

'Sorry.' She whispered he smiled back at her and chucked. The noise of a car coming towards them distracted him he burrowed his eyebrows, and standing up he wiped his hands on the back of his jeans and walked outside and was surprised to see how dark it was already time really had gotten away from them, and turning his head a bit more he saw the car. It still had the engine running and full beam headlights he quickly shielded his eyes from the lights. After a few minutes the car's engine shut off and the full beam headlights turned down the driver's side door opened Brian let out a laugh.

'I should have known it was you!' he said Ashley grinned shaking her head.

'I think there is still a lot of you to learn about me,' she answered.

'So what are you doing here?' he asked.

'Came to see how you guys are going without our help. Mark told me you got set to some work,' she said.

'Yeah, it's just some minor stuff.' He replied he shrugged is shoulders digging his hands into his pockets she gave him a curious look.

'Is something wrong?' she asked Brian took his hands from his pocket and ran them through his hair he sighed.

'It's been ok I guess.' He answered.

'Something to do with Jake I presume,' Ashley said.

'A little bit.'

'Well not to worry because whatever he is playing at I will find it out then he will have nothing to fall back on,' she replied looking towards the garage.

'And just how to you suppose you are going to do that? I doubt he will just give away whatever plans he has willingly.' Brian answered Ashley though had a smile creep across her face and she motioned with her hand.

'Come with me and you will find out.' She added, the two walked to the garage Mia and Jake were still working but they didn't speak to one another.

'Are you done yet?' Ashley asked Jake looked up from his position on the floor not in the least bothered by her presence.

'What do you want?' he asked Ashley put hands on hips and she leaned down almost eye-level with him.

'Just finish up here because all of us are going on a little trip.' She replied and she straightened up again.

'You got ten minutes and I will see you outside.'

She turned away from the three and walked back outside with a smile on her face.

'Whatever.' Jake mumbled he got back to work Brian ignored him and Mai just rolled her eyes and sighed.

'If I were you I would listen to her, she is one person you don't want to mess around.' Brian added his comment more directed at Jake but he just ignored Brian's words and went back to work Brian glanced across to Mia and shrugged his shoulders she managed a slight smile he turned and walked outside. Mia put down the screwdriver, wiped her hands stood up and walked around to Jake he had disappeared underneath the car once more.

'Hey.' She said giving him a kick in the leg.

'Now what do you want?' he snapped coming up.

'You've got to stop being like this Jake. The more you keep putting up this big ego of yours they will just suspect you more, and we will never get to accomplish anything.' She said he stood up straight and briskly dusted his clothing.

'You mind your own business and let me work. When I need you to do something or say something I will ask you other then that zip your mouth and just do as I say without questions.' He remarked.

'Don't you forget we still have a deal, if you want that fella back and the other one who is roaming around somewhere in the world then behave.' Jake added with a threatening look on his face Mai sighed and shaking her head she stepped around him and headed out of the garage. Jake moved away from the car and went to wash his hands in the small sick he also had a quick look in the mirror disgusted at the streaks of stained oil on his face. He quickly threw water on his face then dried his hands on his pants and he headed off to join the other three. When Jake emerged from the garage he found Brian and Mia next to Ashley's car talking but Ashley wasn't anywhere near them, he looked a little further and noticed her pacing back and fourth making motions with her hands so he guessed she was on the phone; although it looked like the conversation didn't last too long as just a few minutes later she stopped pacing and began to stride back to her car.

'Hey, you are going to stand there all day?' Brian said giving Jake a wave, he rolled his eyes not at all impressed still he walked slowly towards them.

'Ok everybody get in.' Ashley said.

'Where are we going exactly?' Jake asked she only smiled at him.

'Now if I told you it would ruin the fun. So just get in relax and enjoy the ride.' She said she opened her side door and got in Brian was the next to follow he got into the front passengers' side leaving Jake and Mia to climb into the back.

'Put your seatbelts on.' Ashley added she glanced around to make sure everyone did it and once they were secure she faced the front again turned on the engine and turned the car out of the parking lot and back onto the road.

'I still don't get it.' Jake said.

'Don't get what?' Ashley asked.

'Put it this way,' he said.

'If you think you can try and use some scare tactics on me, I should tell you now it won't work because with my background I'm too good and I never give anything away,'

'Oh I don't have a doubt you won't after all the drivers out here, well anywhere in the world will never ever give away their plans and what they are thinking.' She replied.

'What I really am planning to do right now you can guess all you like but you won't get far so just sit back and watch that is all I can say,' she added still focusing on the road in front. When they were back on the road and in more traffic she slowed the car down just slightly though Brian seemed to tell she was a little bit tense.

'Everything all right?' he asked she glanced sideways at him.

'Fine.' She said her eyes looked between all of the cars surrounding them almost as if she was looking for somebody. All the teams hated it when any drivers crossed the line into their territory and if found problem could arise; sometimes it came to no harm unless it was perceived to be a threat, and this was exactly what she wanted it to be. She wanted it to be a threat she only hoped they would be able to get out of it before things escalated.

'What was that?' Mia asked she quickly turned around to look behind them Ashley had a glance in the rear view mirror and the car behind them flashed its headlights. _*** Ok here we go! * **_ She thought and looking at the traffic light it was still on red she knew this would change in just a few short minutes.

'Right everyone it is best you hang on.' She answered.

'What?' Jake suddenly cried.

'You are not going to even think of racing that dude with us in the car,' he added she ignored him though and wound down her window putting her hand out and made gestures thus gaining a response from the car behind flashing its headlights twice. The traffic lights changed from red to green the cars around them moved off in their respective directions Ashley didn't budge she just watched and waited for the car behind to pull up next to her and as it did so the front passenger window wound down and she immediately recognized the driver. Hep Grayson, he was the second in command for the Shadow Riders team, they were known to use various tactics in their races to gain an edge; and have been reported numerous times for deliberately trying to sabotage other drivers and they got ousted from the main street racers group hence they now roam the city freely and at will sometimes engaging in races though doing more so when their territory is invaded.

'Baker, what bring you all the way out here?' Hep shouted from the divers seat he ignored the sounds of car horns blaring from behind with angry drivers beeping the horns and shouting obscenities' towards them.

'Ah not much just taking a ride around showing some people around the place.' She answered.

'Ha, you having visitors? I find that hard to believe.' He remarked.

'Believe whatever you want but I have work to do and no time to mingle,' Ashley said.

'Hey, don't you think I am going to let you just leave like this no way that won't happen.' Hep said.

'Ok so what do you suggest then?' she replied throwing the challenge back at him, Hep sat back in his seat a thoughtful look on his face.

'How about me and you down the straight quarter mile I'll tell the gang,' he said.

'How much you got?'

'Well how much do you want to loss?'

'Ok so lets make it $10,000 you game for that?'

Hep could help but laugh.

'Am I game? We aren't as poor as you think little lady.' He answered he picked up a walkie-talkie and still with the smile on his face he radioed this information to the team.

'You're crazy.' Jake said Ashley turned in her seat to look at him.

'What's a matter? You afraid something will happen to you?' she asked.

'No.' he scoffed.

'I just think you are stupid.'

'Then you really have nothing to worry about, though I advise you right now, if you don't want to take a risk then get out of the car.' She said motioning with her head he rolled his eyes let out a deep sigh then folded his arms turning to look out the window.

'Just as I thought.' Ashley said a smirk plastered on her face.

'Oi!' Hep yelled she looked over at him and he pointed to the intersection that was in front of them.

'As soon as the lights go red, and its only moments away we go.' He remarked.

'You're on.' She answered.

'Oh and one more thing.'

She just looked at him with eyebrows raised.

'You got the pinks to your car handy?' he asked she laughed and glancing over to Brian she nodded to the car's glove box he opened it up and took out the piece of paper, Ashley then waved it in front of Hep.

'All is fair.' She said, he did the same with his slip.

'A deal is a deal then.'

No more words were spoken between them Ashley glanced sideways at Brian he didn't look worried by what was about to happen; though she wasn't worried herself she had raced with people in the car, she just hoped these guys wouldn't be a distraction for her.

'it would be best if all of you keep your mouth shut as I've got to concentrate especially if you want to stay alive,' she said.

'Have you done this before?' Mia asked.

'Yes.'

'How many times?' Jake asked.

'That is irrelevant now shut it.' Ashley scolded she turned back to face the front the cars next to and behind her and Hep's cars had gone when the green light changed and were replaced by another set the traffic lights changed from green to orange. She knew it was only moments before these set of lights turned red and the cars in the other part of the intersectin would go next and this is when they'd race.

'You are going down Baker!' Hep shouted.

'Don't count your chickens too early!' Ashley yelled back she then wound up her window closing out the noise around them; Brian looked to the back seat Jake and Mia looked back at him a little nervous he could feel it too and he wasn't sure how to react if something went wrong. The two car engines roared loudly spurting its gasses through the exhaust.

The traffic light switched from orange to red and in an instant Hep and Ashley's car jumped started in the same moment blasting past the cars about to cross the intersection and those cars only missed the racers by millimeters.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

'Bloody hell!' Jake screamed at the top of his lungs he was clinging onto the door's side handle as hard as he could his vision becoming blurred as the car sped down the road over 100kmph. Mia seated next him wasn't fairing any better her face almost white; she had raced loads of times before but had never once felt scared something would happen because it was her own fate in her own hands, right now though she was completely scared stiff. The two cars were very evenly matched heading down the straight, easily dodging a few cars in the way.

'Ah bugger.' Ashley mumbled she could see they were close to approaching the next intersection there were no cars in front but the intersection's lights were red and others cars crossed over.

'Guys you better hang on tight.' She said.

'What?' Jake yelled.

'Oh no you're not-are you kidding?' Brian said he was terrified now he'd never been in quite a situation like this in his life. She didn't have the time to respond shifting the car into another gear and hit the NOS.

'SHIT!' Jake and Mia screamed from the back seat Brian didn't say a word his fingers gripped the side of the door his knuckles almost turning white. Ashley kept all her focus on the road as everything passed by in a fuzz of blurred colours she knew the intersection was approaching fast and whatever happened next would happen within a few short seconds. She kept the car as straight as possible not wanting to change anything as they continued to fly through the street; they hit the intersection and got through by only a few inches. She hit the brakes sending the tyres into a screeching halt throwing them all forwards but with their seatbelts they were safe.

'Everyone all right?' she asked looking at her three passengers they all looked as white as ghosts she smiled lightly.

'Don't fret it is all ok, we're fine the car is fine and Hep's lost out so too bad for him.' She remarked just then they heard cars blared their horns from the intersection glancing over there was a bit of a pile-up of cars and angry drivers. Ashley and the others got out of the car looking at the intersection wearily other car drivers also stopped to have a look and pedestrians became curious as to what was going on.

'Stay here.' Ashley answered she jogged over carefully approaching the pile of cars she sighed with relief seeing there wasn't a lot of damage and it looked like nobody was injured she found Hep and his car the front bumper was quite badly damaged but the rest of the car was still in tact; Hep wasn't injured he stood next to his car kicking at the tyres shaking his head and mumbling to himself Ashley smirked and she walked towards him.

'What happened? You lost your edge have you?' she said he glared at her.

'Shut it.' He growled she laughed.

'I'll have one of the guys come around with the tow truck for the car we'll get it fixed up and looking brand new and I'll expect the money to be delivered when the car gets picked up.' She answered he folded his arms shaking his head.

'Oh and don't try and run away because I'll find you,' she answered and with a smirk she turned and walked away just in time in hearing the loud sirens of fire trucks and police. She arrived back to her car Brian, Mia and Jake looked at her each of them curious.

'Get back in we're leaving; there are more things for you to see.' Ashley answered Jake held his arms up.

'Hell no! I will not get back in the car with you not after today. Never again thank you.' He said she smirked she had a feeling this might happen.

'What's a matter? Are you scared I'd injure one of you?' she asked.

'You could have killed us,' he answered she laughed.

'Well fine if you're so terrified for your life then stay here, have a look around and find something to do. When I am finished then I'll see if I can actually be bothered with coming back to get you,' she said she turned away from him and got back into the car. Brian looked between Mia and Jake, he wasn't sure what was going on with them but he would have to find out, for now he was going to stay near Ashley, he also got into the car she smiled at him.

'Glad to see the little trip didn't put you off.' She said.

'Well its not like I haven't done it a few times,' he replied.

'Oh?' She was interested.

'Yeah though I didn't push it quite as far as you did.'

'Yeah well I don't imagine too many people have, it does take a lot of guts to pull it off and do it well. When you have other people's lives at stake apart from your own it makes it just as dangerous.' She said.

'Have you done it often?' he asked she nodded.

'While I was still teaching Mark everything he needed to know he pretty much was with me all the time, and I'd always get challenged though sometimes he would bring it on me for his own reasons.' She said. Ashley and Brian heard the passengers' back doors open Jake and Mia got into the back seat they didn't say a word and put their seatbelt on Ashley hide her smug smile glancing over her shoulder at them both turned away to look outside she shot a sideways look to Brian he too had a smile. Ashley now had no doubt whatever the reason Jake had to being here was of major importance and he'd risk it all to get what he needed.

'Now, where are we?' Jake wailed just as soon as Ashley stopped the car outside a three-story apartment block.

'Just paying a little visit to the old enemy. See what he is up to when things go down here everyone always jumps to the conclusion I'm involved. Nobody stops to even think about Jonathan just because he's the country's best racer.' She answered shutting off the engine she unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to her three passengers.

'Don't try anything stupid around Jonathan and his guys they are not as nice a group as mine. We are pretty accommodating to many but he isn't, and he is very suspicious of everybody.' She added.

'What are you hoping to get out of him?' Brian asked.

'I am just going to see if he knows anything about the new team in town he was present when I confronted the new group and it was just the few odd things he said that got me thinking.' Ashley answered the four got out of the car.

'Baker!'

They turned around and looked up to the second floor balcony; a guy dressed faded jeans and a plain blue t-shirt leaned over the railing he held a bottle of beer in one hand.

'Where's JB?' Ashley asked.

'Busy he won't be seeing anybody today,' the guy remarked she smirked.

'James you get you behind back in there and tell him I want a word. I don't care if he's busy he is going to make time.' She said. James pulled a pissed off face though he knew better and turning around he strode back inside the glass sliding door.

'Come on.' She said Brian, Mia and Jake followed her up the stairs they reached the second floor and advanced to the door James walked through moments ago. From outside they heard laughing, happy, relaxed voices, TV on the background and soft music from the stereo.

'Does he own the one apartment?' Jake asked.

'No. He owns the entire block.' She said jake and Mia glanced to each other they didn't say a word but they had a similar thought cross their mind. Brian too had a similar thought he's been in this business before and knew all the perks to come with gaining success. Ashley pushed the heavy draft curtains aside walking inside she had to cough with the strong smell of smoke and alcohol. Jonathan's team members had spread themselves in the lounge area; Ashley was interested as only some of the members were here the rest were missing she presumed they might be in their own apartments but she knew better it was an unlikely situation.

'Well Miss Baker. What can I do for you?'

Ashley, Brian, Mia and Jake watched Jonathan follow James into the lounge area and from the way he was dressed it wasn't difficult to suss his reason for being 'busy'.

'Cut the formalities. What do you know about the newbies in town?' Ashley asked. Jonathan walked to the breakfast car table he half sat on the barstool.

'You presuming I know it all.' He said.

'I saw you communicating with their head man the other night as well as you turning up when I first ran into them.' She replied he rubbed his chin.

'They don't tell me much and even if I did know you won't drag it out of me.' He said she sighed she was in no mod to play his chit-chat game tactics.

'What you're saying is you guys meet up but don't discuss a thing.' She said.

'Not that it really is any of your business but yes.' Jonathan answered.

'Then do you know what happened at Adrian's place?' she asked Jonathan burrowed his eyebrows.

'I heard their place got trashed the other night. Don't even try and point fingers Baker we were nowhere near the place as I'm sure you're aware.' He added.

'Word travels fast so you know something.' Ashley said he shook his head, stood up gave a stretch he started walking back to the corridor heading for his room before he stopped short and glanced back over his shoulder.

'Those newbies you are so hung up on following aren't the only ones running around Dublin. Lots of rank outsiders have become vastly active since you were away.'

'Maybe you should go search them out first.' He remarked. Ashley thought about it she recalled the occurrence of the car accident, checking out Adrian's place and getting attacked from behind, Jonathan was right this sort of stuff hadn't ever happened prior to her leaving. She turned back to the others.

'Come on.'  
She walked towards the door heading outside the rest of Jonathan's team ignored them continuing to watch the TV.

'What did he mean?' Mia asked.

'I don't know something is definitely up around here the city is different.' Ashley replied.

'What are you going to do about it?' Jake asked.

'Nothing yet there is some research to do first. For now we're heading back.' She said, walking down the stairs.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Over the next few days Ashley kept a close eye on Jonathan's activities particularly during race meets. She noted he was meeting with the guy named Dom quite frequently especially at races. The conversations only lasted up to a minute most of the time and involved a lot of hand gestures sometimes with raised voices and at some point Dom or Jonathan would walk away, and depending on the outcome of the conversation they might appear happy or angry. Ashley hadn't heard what happened to the people from the accident although the cops did come around to ask her more question but she didn't have much to say. Ashley had also kept a very close eye on Jake; he wasn't displaying anything unusual of late though her instincts told her that he might just be waiting for the right time.

Tonight was another round of race meets and lots of the drivers from all the teams wanted in on the action, and with the end of year challenges fast-approaching all the key parties wanted to have races under their belt as they made a charge towards their goal of becoming the ultimate champion.

'Not up for doing any racing?' Brian asked she shook her head.

'No. Not today there is work to be done.' She answered she didn't look at him as she continued to survey the hype of activity all around them. Different types of music blared out from car speakers, all models of cars parked in every inch of spare room and their mix of colors', appearances and body kits added to the atmosphere. Nicole came rushing over to Ashley with wide eyes a worried look spread upon her face.

'Ash you so have to come and see this.' She said Ashley frowned.

'What is wrong Nic?' she asked Nicole shook her head she grabbed her friend by the arm and pulled her in the direction she had just come from, Brian too was curious he immediately followed the two girls. Nicole pulled Ashley past a number of cars and team crewmembers until they rounded past several more cars before she stopped quite abruptly.

'Now what?' Ashley asked Nicole put a finger to her lips and then pointed ahead.

'I was here earlier and ran into some guy but I hadn't seen him around here before and he was asking for you.' She said in a whisper.

'Did he say who he was?'

'He said he was a really old friend of yours and you guys went way, way back.' Nicole replied Ashley swallowed she now knew the person she'd spotted the other day was exactly right she hadn't been seeing things.

'Ok so where is he?' Ashley asked Nicole pointed again Ashley had a closer look and she noticed a figure standing between a couple of parked cars that were a distance from the main party.

'Stay here.' She remarked Nicole opened her mouth to protest Ashley shook her head and started heading in the direction of the figure. This wasn't the time for her to be nervous or to act surprised she just needed to stay very calm about it and not let the situation get to her. When she got close enough to the figure she had to draw in a sharp and quiet breath immediately recognizing him.

'Dan.' She said. He turned around quickly almost as though he was caught off-guard but upon seeing her standing behind him the smile slid over his lips.

'Ashley, well I must say I am surprised to see you. I wasn't expecting a visit but it has made my night.' Dan remarked she folded her arms across her chest and frowned at him.

'Cut out the shit talking. What the hell are you doing in my state?' she asked.

'Your state? I heard you aren't the top racer.' He remarked.

'Just answer the question,'

'Why is it important to you? I don't owe you any answers and what I do and where I go is my own business.' He retorted Ashley sighed she hated when he sidestepped her questions.

'Look the only reason you would be here in Ireland is because Bec has got something to do with it and I know she is here she got involved in a car accident today trying to follow me.' She replied. Dan shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket diverting his eyes for a few seconds.

'You could have killed her today.' He said his voice a bit lower.

'She is a good driver Dan, she knew what she was doing and she like any other drivers knows the risk. I checked on her and she wasn't injured badly if I have a bit of a guess I'd say she'll be back in action pretty quickly,' she answered.

'Now tell me why the both of you are here.' She added Dan shrugged his shoulders.

'Bec didn't say much to me. About a week ago she said we were coming here no reason why just that we were going.' He said.

'Everyone else preferred to stay behind.'

'So it is only the two of you.' She said.

'Yup.'

'You've only been here a week?'

'That's right. Don't go jumping to conclusions thinking we've had anything to do with the weird stuff going on around here,' he answered.

'You know about things going on is enough to cause me to be curious.' She said.

'Well you can think it if you want but you are way off the mark,' he replied she smirked.

'We will see.'

She had enough of chatting to him she wanted to scout around to the other teams and see what else is going on. None of them could be blind to things happening in the city and no doubt news about Adrian must have spread by now.

'Hey where do you think you are going?' Dan called out after her Ashley stopped and half turned around.

'What?' she asked.

'Well I was thinking perhaps you and me can have a little race and put a bit at stake for it.' He said she raised her eyebrows.

'I don't see any point, like everyone else you'll probably just fail anyway.' She answered he laughed.

'I beg to differ there and think you will be quite surprised.' He said.

'Oh, really?'

'Yeah, so why not? If you're so assured you'll win and you reckon I've got no chance of winning then lets set it straight.' He said.

'What are you willing to put out there?' she asked his lips curled into a smile he knew she wouldn't back down.

'I can match whatever you got.' He replied.

'What is your drive?'

He smirked he motioned to the car behind him she walked back towards him and peered around to take a look and tried not to let her jaw drop. The car behind Dan was a brand new pale blue Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder soft top with 18" silver chrome wheels, rear spoiler and street-side body kit.

'Impressive isn't it?' he asked.

'Yes. Though by the way it looks being so brand new you haven't done too much with it yet.' She said.

'Oh don't you worry I know what I am doing. Besides I have big, big plans for this little car, and I can guarantee you it will be seeing plenty of action both on and off the track,' Dan answered he gave her a once-over look and arched his eyebrows Ashley was not in the least impressed with his comment.

'You just get out on that track and I'll see you in ten.' She added.

'Whatever you say.' He answered he turned around unlocked the car and got in she also started to head back passing Nicole and Brian they both looked at her curiosity written on their faces.

'He isn't anybody's concern but mine,' she said.

'But we are going to keep an eye on him; I'm more and more convinced now all these events are happening for one reason because it just seemed too much of a coincidence people I used to know, as in past tense are turning up here all of a sudden.'

All the cars were cleared off the streets and their drivers told to give some space, as it was time for a one-on-one showdown. Dan pulled his car to the start-up line Ashley was already waiting for him and while she waited she observed the drivers. Every single one of them had congregated together, also an unusual situation talking among themselves. _*** Maybe I can make this a bit more interesting. * **_She thought.

'José!' She yelled. The guy responsible for getting this race started along with the collection of money strode over to her.

'I have an idea.'

'What would that be?' he asked.

'I think it is time to raise the stakes a bit. Give our captive audience something to look forward to,' Ashley explained he immediately became more interested.

'Go on.'

She leaned over and whispered into his ear and the smile on his face grew bigger and bigger.

'You are on girl you are on.' He said she nodded her head. José walked back to his position out the front of the starting line he picked up the PA system he'd left on the ground and switched it on.

'Listen up everybody do I have a proposal for you!' he said.

'We are going to make this race even more interesting for you. Baker has raised the stakes by a big and I mean big margin tonight. Every single head team driver is invited to participate in this race with each of your cars up for grabs.' He began to say and immediately everyone started whispering to each other some shook their heads others nodded their heads.

'That, folks is not the only prize we have on offer.'

'Get on with it then!' someone yelled.

'Yeah what about the money?' another person asked.

'Settle down I am just getting to the good bit.'

'I am talking big money folks no kidding. She is laying it for $1million each!' He cried. The murmurs in the crowd grew even more intense than before everyone looking at Ashley she didn't move and just stared back at all of them. Dan, sitting in his car wasn't surprised by this move Ashley was always one to put up the big numbers just cause she could and she always stayed pretty much in control, almost always there had been moments when it didn't go quite as anyone expected. Ashley walked over to José and took the PA from his hand.

'So what are you all standing around mumbling? This offer doesn't come around too often, so you might as well jump at the chance.' She replied.

'What's your reason Baker?' Jonathan asked he had stepped forward out of the crowd she smirked.

'I don't see this as being of any concern with you J. After all you are still the best racer the city has and it won't be a threat to your little title anyway; because that one we are saving till much, much later.' She replied.

'Nobody keen at all?' she asked.

'I'm game.' Someone said she hid her smile watching Dom also step out from the crowd he folded his arms across his chest. Mia gasped her whole face in shock Jake frowned at her not understanding it but she ignored him. Further in front of her but not within earshot was Brian and he didn't even seem to have reacted to seeing his old foe.

'Come on people this is millions of dollars sitting here on the line you can't seriously tell me you are not interested.' José said. A couple of other drivers came forwards accepting the invite; Scott Friend and Todd Burnaby and both of them roamed the East and Southern coast of Ireland.

'Ok gentlemen bring your cars in everyone make some more room this is going to be one hell of a race,' José answered.

'I can't believe she is doing this,' Nicole remarked Shane shook his head.

'Me too it is so unlike Ashley she definitely means business,' he said.

'It is more than business,' Mark answered.

'What you mean Mark?' Kian asked.

'Guys I've been doing some background research,' Mark began to say he caught Nicole shaking her head slightly at him.

'And?' Nicky asked also getting curious Mark sighed.

'All I can say is I don't think Ash has been completely honest about a lot of things.' He replied.

'What is that supposed to mean?' Kian demanded Nicole patted his shoulder.

'Ki, come on don't freak out it probably isn't the best time.' She said gently.

'Did you hear that?' Jake exclaimed in a whisper to Mia.

'Yes I heard.' She said.

'I have a good feeling about this you know, I bet all of this trouble she has been causing without anybody knowing and she is just happily stringing everyone else along.' He said.

'But why?' Mia asked.

'That part I haven't figured out yet. Nobody has been able to catch her out for years and she has always managed to keep a clean slate. Sometimes it pays to do things deliberately behind peoples' back in order to get what you want from them,' Jake answered Mia kept quiet she knew it to be true having seen what her brother had done in his past. She was still shocked seeing her brother here in Ireland and she couldn't help but wonder if the others were also here. It had felt like years since she had seen any of them and all she wished to do was have them all back together again.

'Fire it up boys time to get this race underway!' José yelled through the PA system.

'This, is how things are going to shake down. We are going to run a 20-14-8-2-0 points system over three races but split into six chances. So that means you have six opportunities in a drag, drift and circuit race to rack up the most points. At the end of it, the racers with the least points are eliminated and the two with the most points has a chance to re-run the course one-on-one to decide the overall winner.' He explained the six drivers agreed with the arrangement José nodded them to their cars. Aside from Ashley's Skyline and Dan's Eclipse Syper Jonathan brought along his trademark BMW M3, Todd had his WRX Sti, Scott had the Supra and Dom his famous Dodge Charger.


End file.
